Uno nunca sabe dónde va a encontrar el amor
by Andrecullen18
Summary: Bella, es vampiro, esclava de los vulturis, logra escapar, llega a forks, donde encuentra el amor y la felicidad, pero lo que ella no sabe, es que los vulturis haran lo que sea para tenerla con ellos de vuelta.
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en la historia son propiedad de la idola Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

Este fic esta dedicado a mis Betas, Alfas, Amigas y Hermanas: Andycullenpotter y Ellemarie17, a mi prima, beta y hermana María Alejandra, a mis musas Kenjer y Karina y a mis amigas laiz y gleinys, GRACIAS a todos por su ayuda y apoyo los quiero un mundo.

**Uno nunca sabe dónde va a encontrar el amor.**

Edwards POV

Era un día muy soleado, perfecto para salir de excursión, solía hacerlo cada final de semestre con el monstruito de mi hermana Alice, pero estos últimos meses, ella tuvo que salir de viaje por sus asuntos de la universidad por lo tanto deje de hacerlo.

El día era demasiado maravilloso para quedarse en casa (cosa rara en Forks) puesto que es uno de los pueblos más lluviosos del estado de Washington, así que busque todos mis implementos de excursión y me dispuse a salir visitaría el bosque que se encuentra al norte del pueblo, era el único lugar de forks en el cual no había acampado antes. Embarque mis cosas en mi viejo volvo plateado, conduje 20 min hasta el límite del bosque, me detuve y empecé a explorar, vi los arboles mas hermosos que se encuentran en Forks eran altos y frondosos de un color verde magnifico, camine y camine por todo el bosque admirando su hermosa fauna, hasta que di con un hermoso prado, decidí acampar aquí, ya que era un increíble lugar para hacerlo.

Instale mi equipo e hice una fogata, me senté junto a ella para calentarme, me sentía tan solo en este momento, mis padres son unos empresarios importantes y siempre están de viaje mi único consuelo era mi pequeño monstruito Alice pero su carrera de diseñadora de modas la tiene viajando a cada momento, estuve tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que la hora del crepúsculo había llegado, apague la fogata y entre a la tienda a dormir, mañana seria otro día.

Un rayo de luz se filtro por mi tienda, me levante, me vestí, y recogí todos mis implementos, estaba dispuesto a irme de regreso a mi desolada casa en Forks cuando un dorado resplandor llamo mi atención.

Bellas POV

Estaba como siempre en mi pequeña casa en un hermoso prado cerca de forks, no tengo contacto con nadie desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿la razón?, pues es que estoy condenada a vivir en la inmortalidad, soy una vampira.

Me encontraba leyendo uno de los tantos libros que poseo, cuando de repente escuche pasos a las afueras de mi cabaña, cosa rara pues construí esta casita alejada de la ciudad para poder estar en paz y poder controlar mis instintos vampiros, además de que este lado del bosque, poseía una increíble variedad de presas con las cuales saciar mi sed.

Me asome a la ventana solo por curiosidad, vi al humano más guapo que he visto, con el olor más apasionante que hubiera olido en mi vida tanto de vampira como humana, chocolate, este humano era musculoso con un hermoso cabello bronce, estuve observándolo y admirando su olor, no estuve tentada de beber su sangre, pues ya había saciado mi sed en la mañana, me entretuve observándolo tan absorta que cuando salió el sol el ya estaba recogiendo su equipaje para marcharse, el se percato de la presencia de una casa en medio de la nada y se dirigió hacia acá.

Dios mío pensé y ahora ¿que hago? Lo único fue no abrirle la puerta, pero cuando estaba a punto de decidir que hacer se escucho el toc toc, si tuviera un corazón que latiera de seguro estaría martillando como loco.

Abrí la puerta, omg!! Definitivamente si este es el infierno quiero quemarme en el, pensé en lo que lo vi.

El al verme se quedo estupefacto, yo al ver su hermosa cara sentí que me sonrojaba pero es imposible.

-Hola te puedo ayudar en algo? Le pregunte

- yo so..lo.. por aquí…

Se veía tan bello tartamudeando.

-pasabas por aquí y te llamo la atención esta pequeña casa en medio de la nada cierto?

- si discúlpame si mi visita es inoportuna, yo no quería molestar, solo que me pareció curiosa nada mas, pensaba que la casa estaba vacía.- Me dijo sonrojado

- está bien no te preocupes no me molesta, hace tiempo que no hablo con nadie, quieres pasar? Eres bienvenido.

El pareció dudarlo por un segundo, pero después acepto mi invitación, entramos y le ofrecí que se pusiera cómodo.

Gracias por tu hospitalidad, por cierto mi nombre es Edward Cullen.

No es ninguna molestia, soy Bella

Un placer

El gusto es mio.

- Cuéntame que te trae por aquí?

-Solo estaba de excursión, siempre suelo hacerlo, pero nunca antes había estado en este hermoso prado.

- nunca nadie viene por aquí

- llevas mucho tiempo viviendo aquí? .-Me pregunto.

-Vives sola? Donde están tus padres? Discúlpame si te parezco muy preguntón es que siento curiosidad.

- si mucho tiempo (mas del que te puedes imaginar repuse para mis adentros), vivo sola, y mis padres fallecieron hace muchos años y traquilo puedes preguntar todo lo que quieras.

-siento mucho lo de tus padres, debes sentirte muy sola.

- Si así es, no salgo de esta pequeña cabaña desde hace mucho tiempo.

- pero eso se acabo. Te molestaría salir conmigo a conocer la ciudad mi casa o lo que tu quieras hacer y así nos conocemos un poco mas, claro si a ti te parece bien.

La propuesta de joven humano era encantadora, pero tenia tanto miedo de salir otra vez al mundo de humanos, pero algo me decía que le aceptara su propuesta quizás el se convertiría en mi mejor amigo.

-Esta bien le dije, acepto tu invitación.

El salto de la emoción y dijo:

Muchas gracias Señorita Bella te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir.

**Ok fin del primer cap… Espero que les haya gustado su opinión es muy importante rview?**


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews cada uno que recibí me hizo muy feliz.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en la historia son propiedad de la idola Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

Una vez mas gracias a Andycullenpotter sin ella no es posible publicar el fic..xD y a mi prima marialecullen por su ayuda.

Este cap esta dedicado a mi prima vampiro oscuro(yessica..xD) a medida que vayas leyendo ahí un pedazo exclusivo para ti..Cuando lo leas sabrás que!! Te quiero mucho!! También muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Capitulo 2**

**Edwards pov**

Estaba destinado a irme de vuelta casa cuando un hermoso resplandor llamo mi atención.

Había una pequeña casa en el prado no me había percatado de ella de no ser por el reflejo

Fui caminando hasta tocar la puerta, debía de estar vacía pero para asegurarme debía tocar, cual es mi sorpresa al tocar, sale a abrir la puerta la más hermosa chica que jamás hubiera visto, me quede estupefacto al ver sus hermosos ojos dorados, con un cabello castaño a la altura de la cintura y un cuerpo como de supermodelo en definitiva parecía una mujer perfecta físicamente.

Hola ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? .-me pregunto

yo so..lo.. por aquí…(ah demonios ¿tenia que ponerme a tartamudear al ver a la mujer mas hermosa del mundo?)

pasabas por aquí y te llamo la atención esta pequeña casa en medio de la nada cierto? Dijo ella al ver mi estúpido tartamudeo.

si discúlpame si mi visita es inoportuna, yo no quería molestar, solo que me pareció curioso nada mas, pensaba que la casa estaba vacía.- logre articular

me invito a pasar lo dude un momento porque pensé y si es una criminal y por eso vive tan alejada de la sociedad, no no lo creo algo me dice que es de fiar, acepte su invitación y nos presentamos su nombre le hacía juego a su belleza "Bella", me pregunto que me traia por aquí, me dijo que en este momento se sentía muy sola, sus padres habían muerto mucho tiempo atrás, reconozco que me pase de lanzado apenas y conocía su nombre cuando la invite a salir, la veía tan sola como yo me sentía en este momento que quería sacarla de ahí y hacerla feliz, lo se fue un sentimiento repentino no conocía al Edward que estaba surgiendo de mi.

Ella acepto mi invitación, salimos de la casa y nos fuimos caminando hasta donde deje mi volvo, durante el camino ella pregunto:

¿porque me invitaste a salir?

No lo se, creo que por lo que dijiste de que estabas sola desde hace mucho tiempo aquí, y es hora de hagas contacto con la realidad ¿no crees?, aunque bueno en forks no hay mucho que hacer. Pero están las playas de la push son muy bonitas ¿te gustaría ir allá?

Mmm no lo se, me muero de curiosidad por saber mas bien acerca de ti- me dijo algo apenada mordiéndose un labio, al escuchar y ver su cara mi corazón empezó a latir como un tambor y sentí que me sonrojaba otra vez.

Bueno esta bien vamos a mi casa y durante el camino y en ella puedes preguntar todo lo que quieras.-

Muy bien, pero ahora por donde empiezo…mmm…bueno… empezare por conocer tu edad.-

Tengo 16 dentro de unos tres meses cumplo los 17. Ya imagino la fiesta que Alice me estará planeando.-

Que bien, ¿quien es Alice?

Alice, ella es mi hermanita querida es un monstruito aterrador, lastima que se encuentra de viaje, me encantaría que la conocieras.

Si a mi también me gustaría, ¿y tus padres?

Pues ellos son lo máximo, pero últimamente han salido de viaje muy seguido, son los dueños de una famosa cadena de dulces y bueno se la pasan de país en país y siempre hemos estado prácticamente solos, Alice y yo, pero en este momento estoy solo en casa, mi hermanita esta terminando de sacar su carrera y también la tiene viajando.

Me imagino como te debes de sentir, créeme yo más que nadie te entiende.

Si lo se. Le dije mientras llegábamos a donde estaba el volvo, le abrí la puerta como todo un caballero, ella subió gustosa y arrancamos de camino a mi hogar.

En el auto conversamos acerca de la música que me gusta, compartimos el gusto por muse, paramore, Avril lavigne y una que otra canción de los jonas brothers, le dije que la música aparte de mi familia era mi vida, y que también compongo.

Es muy lindo Edward me gustaría verte tocar.-

Nah no es nada de otro mundo, pero sueño con algún día poder sacar un disco de mis canciones no se.- Le dije sonrojado

El camino a casa me pareció mas cerca de lo normal, conversando con esta hermosa chica, llegamos y la invite a ponerse cómoda y le ofrecí algo de tomar.

**Bella pov**

Acepte la invitación de Edward tenia muchas ganas de salir, de conversar con alguien, todo en mi vida ha sido tan aburrido estos últimos cincuenta años, y este chico me brindaba todas las oportunidades que yo perdí cuando desgraciadamente me convirtieron en vampiro.

El me invito a la playa que hay en la reserva, pero desde que me convirtieron me dijeron que tenia prohibido poner un pie allí, así que le dije que quería conocerlo a el, debido a que en forks no hay nada bueno que hacer me invito a su casa, descubrí que tengo muchas cosas en común con el, los dos estamos solos, tiene una hermana, ama la música igual que yo y aparte compone.

El camino a su casa fue muy corto, yo hacia todas las preguntas, llegamos me invito a pasar y me ofreció algo de tomar, por ser educada solo le pedí agua, y tuve que tomármela por obligación.

Su casa era pequeña no tanto como la mía, pero si confortable, había un computador muy moderno y una colección de instrumentos musicales, un estante repleto de cds, reconocí algunos de mis favoritos, me distraje por un momento viendo tantas cosas que no me había percatado de que Edward estaba a mi lado, su apasionante olor me tenia como drogada, si fuera humana me comería ese chocolate, le pregunte a Edward

Entonces quiero verte tocar, ¿me vas a mostrar?- El se volvió a sonrojar desde que lo conocí no deja de sonrojarse se ve tan tierno.

Ok, Bella tus deseos son mis ordenes, pero mi paraíso personal esta en mi cuarto. ¿Vamos?

Tomo mi mano, su piel cálida al hacer contacto con la mía helada fue una sensación única. El se estremeció ligeramente pero también pareció gustarle. Su cuarto era pequeño, había una cama individual, y al frente de esta un hermoso piano de cola, Edward me invito a sentarme y a ponerme cómoda mientras el se disponía a tocar, la melodía empezaba con suaves notas mezclándolas con las altas, era hermoso verlo tocar, me quede como tonta admirándolo, cuando termino de tocar, aplaudí con muchos ánimos y le alabe.

Edward que bien tocas, me encanta, estoy segura que podrás cumplir tu sueño.

Nah no es nada.- Se sonrojo otra vez.

Hablamos sobre su instituto, cursaba el ultimo año, sus amigos, dijo que no tenia muchos pero que los que tenia eran fieles, menciono solo a un tal Emmett su mejor amigo y Jasper aunque este ultimo estudiaba con Alice. Conversamos de muchas cosas, hasta que sin darnos cuenta ya era de noche. Edward salto de repente y dijo:

Bella no puede ser, me he distraído tanto contigo, que hasta de ofrecerte algo para comer me he olvidado, debes tener tanta hambre como yo, ven vamos a preparar algo y después te llevo hasta tu casa, o si quieres te puedes quedar aquí, como prefieras.

¿Hambre? Bueno tendré que tragarme esa asquerosa comida humana. Con tal de pasar otro rato con Edward lo que fuera. El preparo unas panquecas que según el son las más deliciosas que haya probado, después de comer, le dije que me llevara a mi casa, aunque la verdad era que no tenía muchas ganas de volver, nos fuimos y durante el camino conversamos otro rato al llegar, me dijo:

Bella este ha sido uno de los días más asombrosos de mi vida. Muchas gracias por aceptar mi invitación, me pregunto si se puede volver a repetir, tú preguntaste todo lo que quisiste pero yo no se nada de ti.

Con mucho gusto la volvería a aceptar, la pase de maravillas contigo, muchas gracias, espero verte pronto otra vez.

Yo también lo espero con ansias, que tengas dulces sueños Bella.

Me dio un cálido beso en la mejilla y se fue, entre a mi desolada casa, sintiéndome mas feliz de lo que nunca pensé que seria.

**Ok fin del segundo cap.…**

**Su opinión es muy importante review??**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en la historia son propiedad de la idola Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

Este Cap. esta dedicado a** Andrea** mi hermanita, gracias por tu apoyo y discúlpame por la tardanza, a **ámbar** mi gemeli linda que le gusto mi historia, a **Andycullenpotter **por meterme en su historia y que sin ella es imposible que yo pueda publicar, a **Marialecullen** porque sin su Andre apúrate que me estreso no hubiera escrito nada,** vampiro oscuro**, por inventar lo del salvamudo cuando éramos pequeñas. y a mi nueva escritora favorita **mrz darcy**, **sus fics** son muy buenos en mis favoritos están por si alguien los quiere leer.

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Edwards pov

Llegue de vuelta casa pensando en el increíble día que pase junto a Bella, no quería despegarme de ella pero no quería abusar de mi suerte, gracias al cielo hoy era sábado mañana podría volver desde temprano a ver a mi princesa porque eso era para mi, una princesa, así como las de los cuentos de hadas, aunque solo llevara un día conociéndola, me recosté en mi cama y encendí el ipod estaba sonando "y llegaste Tu" de sin bandera, una hermosa canción que definitivamente me hizo seguir pensando en Bella

"_no sabia que existía un mundo así  
no sabía que podía ser tan feliz  
Y la vida pasaba de largo vacía sin emoción  
no había nada flotando en el aire abrazándome el corazón  
y llegaste tú y el mundo me abrazo  
y llegaste tú y el mundo se paro"_

Me quede dormido sin darme cuenta, y tuve un hermoso sueño, con quien soñé, pues obvio con mi hermosa princesa, el sueño consistió en que estaba junto a ella en el hermoso prado donde se encuentra su casa, simplemente estábamos conversando y cada momento nuestras caras se iban acercando mas y mas, cuando de repente sonó mi celular, desperté y conteste algo molesto, justo cuando venia la mejor parte, era Emmett.

_-Eddie hermano ¿como estas? ¿Qué estás haciendo?_

_-¿Que que estoy haciendo? IDIOTA son las 3 de la mañana, obviamente estaba durmiendo, y no me digas Eddie, tú sabes que lo detesto._

_-Lo siento mucho Edward no fue mi intención despertarte y estaba muy aburrido en casa, ¿quieres salir?_

_-¿y porque no llamas a Rose?_

_- esta durmiendo Ed, y se molesta si la llamo para salir a esta hora._

_-oh quien no-_repuse con un hilo de voz

Emmett, si no fuera mi amigo del alma ya le hubiera dejado de hablar, el y sus ocurrencias.

_Emmett no estoy de humor_,(quien lo estaría cuando te despiertan a las 3 de la mañana porque tienen ganas de salir por ahí)_, pero vente a casa, y tráete unas hamburguesas, tengo algo que contarte._

_Esta bien hermanito, nos vemos dentro de un rato._

Y tranco el teléfono, adoro a Emmett pero tenia ganas de matarlo justamente en el sueño mas espectacular de mi vida se le ocurre llamar, me levante, fui al baño, me di una ducha con agua tibia, ya no iba a dormir mas con Emmett por aquí, busque unos pantalones deportivos junto con una playera y zapatos deportivos, quizás a Emmett le de por hacer deportes, con el nunca se sabe, me alegraba de que alice no anduviera por aquí, porque siempre quería andar combinando mi ropa y era capaz de hacerme vestir con esmoquin para ir a correr. Menos mal que le dije a Emmett que buscara una hamburguesas mi estomago estaba gruñendo, sonó el timbre, fui a abrirle a Emmett, venia vestido deportivo, como lo supuse, me va a hacer correr a las 3 de la mañana.

_Hola Ed, hermosa madrugada ¿no crees?_

_Si hermosa-_dije sarcásticamente_. Bien Em ¿que quieres hacer primero?_

_Que te parece si primero corremos una vuelta._

_Y después comemos, por tu culpa ahora muero de hambre._

_Ok hermanito, tranquilízate._

Corrimos durante 15 minutos por los alrededores de la casa, gracias al cielo que le dio hambre, decidió que era mejor entrar por esas deliciosas hamburguesas, que tanto trabajo le había costado a Emmett encontrarlas y que supuestamente eran las mejores de forks.

Bueno tenia razón estaban deliciosas, después de comer nos sentamos en el sofá a jugar en el playstation, Emmett parecía un niño pequeño con el cuerpo de un hombre.

_Recuerdas que te dije que tenía algo que contarte. _Le dije

_Si Ed, dame un momento, que si no pierdo._

_Esta bien, pero apúrate, mi paciencia tiene sus limites._

_Ah demonios perdí! Bien hermanito cuéntamelo todo. ¿Y porque demonios no fuiste el viernes al instituto?_

_Cálmate Emmett a eso iba_. A veces Emmett era un poco estresante._No fui porque el día estaba demasiado hermoso para quedarse en casa o ir al instituto, así que me fui de excursión._

_Y porque no me llamaste podríamos ir luchar con unos osos._

_Deja a los pobres osos en paz, como te seguía diciendo, como ya estaba aburrido de acampar en los mismos lugares me fui al otro lado de forks._

_Y no me digas lo mismo de siempre, arboles y más arboles, que aburrido Ed de verdad._

_EMMETT LOPEZ DE LA SANTISIMA TRINIDAD por una vez en tu vida te quieres callar y dejarme hablar. _Y le di un puñetazo en el brazo.

_Esta bien pero sin agresiones físicas._

_Llegue al limite del bosque, empecé a explorar tu sabes lo básico cuando te vas de excursión y di con un hermoso prado, de verdad fue algo mágico muy diferente a todo lo que he visto en forks, instale mis implementos y estuve todo el rato ahí, hasta que se hizo de noche, cuando desperté un rayo de sol se coló por la tienda haciéndome ver una pequeña casa en medio del prado, me pareció curioso, decidí acercarme y tocar, yo pensaba que estaba vacía, pero alguien abrió._

_No me digas ¿Blancanieves?_

_Emmett…_

_Lo siento hermano, continua por favor_

_Abrió la puerta la chica mas hermosa que hubiera visto, créeme ni siquiera Rose se acerca a su belleza._

_hey con Rose no te metas._

_En fin me invito a pasar y charlamos como cinco minutos cuando ya la estaba invitando a salir._

_Esoooo al fin Edward estas progresando._

_Cállate._

_Ella acepto mi invitación._

_Debe de estar loca, disculpa, continua._

_Fuimos a mi casa._

_Veo que no pierdes tiempo._

_Ok, Emmett si sigues te juro que veras mi puño en tu boca._

_Y ella no paro de hacerme preguntas, me sentí muy cómodo con ella, hasta me inspiro a que tocara el piano para ella, no se Em no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza y lo peor es que casi no se nada de ella_

_Hermano de verdad los golpes que te diste jugando al salvamudo cuando éramos chicos te están empezando a afectar, mira que nada mas con un solo día de conocerla y ya no te la puedes sacar de la cabeza es algo de locos._

_Lo se Em, pero la invite a salir otra vez, quiero saber mas de ella me intriga, es muy hermosa y por lo que me dijo casi siempre ha estado sola, siento como ganas de protegerla, es como que el destino me puso a esa hermosa princesa en mi camino por algo._

_¿Tu princesa?_

Emmett empezó a carcajearse

_Ok burlate OSITO_, así solía decirle Rose cuando estaban muy acarameladitos, puso cara de niño regañado y dijo:

_Muy bien Ed y cuando piensas ir a ver a tu princesa misteriosa._

_No lo se quizás hoy mismo después de que tu osita venga por ti._

_Hermano me alegro mucho por ti, ojala y tu princesa tampoco se pueda sacar a su ogro de la cabeza._

_Si yo también quiero eso._

Seguimos conversando de mi hermosa princesa hasta que se nos hizo de dia y Emmett se fue tenia una cita con su adorada osita, me deseo suerte con mi princesa y que mañana en el instituto nos enterábamos de todo.

Emmetts pov

Estaba aburrido en casa, pensando en Rose mi hermosa osita y en la tarde maravillosa que habíamos pasado ese día, eran las tres de la mañana quería ver a mi osita otra vez, pero si la llamaba a esa hora se iba a molestar, así que decidí mejor llamar a mi hermano Edward, el debe de estar durmiendo pero los hermanos son los hermanos, y siempre esta cuando lo necesito, agarre el celular y le marque, como lo supuse dormía, pero se negó a salir, y dijo que fuera a su casa, me pidió que llevara unas hamburguesas y dijo que tenia algo que contarme. Bueno de donde sacaría las hamburguesas, pero si no quería que Edward me matara debía conseguirlas a toda cosa, Salí, me subí al jeep, empecé a recorrer todas las calles de forks buscando un carro de comida rápida, busque y busque demonios no puede ser, cuando me iba a dar por vencido encontré un carro como a 15 minutos de la casa de Ed.

Llegue y salimos a correr tenia ganas de hacer mucho deporte. Pero como que el hambre pudo mas y solo corrimos 15minutos, lo que Edward me conto me dejo en shock, mi hermano del alma al fin se estaba enamorando, encontró una princesa encantada, y lo peor es que no sabe nada de ella, me alegro mucho por el, ya era hora de que se buscara una novia para que dejara de estar tan amargado. Se hizo de día y Edward iría a ver a su princesa encantada y yo a mi sexy osita, ya la extrañaba, me fui de su casa.

* * *

_Ok fin del tercer capitulo su opinión es muy importante review?_

_**PD: el salvamudo es un amigo imaginario que mi prima y yo teníamos chiquita me pareció gracioso colocarlo aquí.**_

_El próximo Cap. será desde el punto de vista de Bella._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en la historia son propiedad de la idola Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

Hola muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que me agregaron como historia favorita, me hace muy feliz, y a aquellas que dejan reviews, y me agregaron a sus alertas. Cada vez que recibo un correo de fanfiction por mi historia, bailo la conga por toda la casa, muchas gracias ^^

Este capítulo está dedicado a Andycullenpotter, Marialecullen, Andrea, a mami Gina y a todas las personas que mencione arriba!!Muchas gracias!!

* * *

**Bellas pov**

Fue el día más impresionante de toda mi vida, pude compartir y hacer cosas de humanos con uno de ellos, sin llegar a lastimar a nadie, fue maravilloso, escuchar y ver tocar a Edward, sentí algo especial en cuanto el tomo mi mano, fue una sensación extraña pero placentera que disfrute mucho, no entendía que me estaba pasando con el, algo en mi quería que lo volviera a ver, llegarme a su casa otra vez, no sé, estaba muy confundida con tantas cosas nuevas, que estaba empezando a sentir, me senté a terminar el libro que interrumpí cuando Edward, apareció a poner mi mundo de cabezas, pero no podía concentrarme, en lo único que lograba pensar era Edward, Edward y mas Edward, incluso llegue a pensar en tener una vida normal como la de él, ir al instituto, tener una familia, amigos pero sobre todo no podía parar de pensar en ir a su casa otra vez, y estar con él, ¡no podía ser!, apenas y lo conocía y ya quería estar con él, no Bella me dije a mi misma, esto no es normal, no puedes hacerle daño a ese chico, que tal si no te puedes controlar y terminas alimentándote de el, suspire, me estaba volviendo loca, pero tenía razón no puedo lastimarlo, ¡maldigo el día en que mi vida se fue por la borda!, deje el libro era caso perdido no podría volver a concentrarme, así que encendí el equipo y puse la melodía de kiss the rain y never think para relajarme, cuando un olor familiar me hizo saltar del asiento, era Edward otra vez, el chico chocolate había venido, toco la puerta y le fui a abrir, estaba vestido con pantalón negro y una camisa blanca que asentaba perfectamente con sus hermosos ojos verdes, otra vez al verlo sentía que mi muerto corazón luchaba por latir.

-_Hola Bella ¿como estas? Disculpa si mi visita es inoportuna, ¿estabas muy ocupada_?.- Me pregunto con su cara sonrojada como siempre, ese rubor en sus mejillas era adorable.

_-Hola Edward, me alegra que hayas venido, estoy muy bien. ¿Tu? ¿Que tal?_ Le dije con mucha confianza, de verdad que no entendía de donde había sacado tanta valentía. --_Pero ven no te quedes aquí pasa, te puedes pescar un resfriado.-_ No puede ser, no preví, que Edward podría volver y no tenía nada para ofrecerle, ni comida ni nada y ahora como hago.

_-Gracias Bella._

_-Edward tenemos un pequeño problema, no tengo leña ni nada que ofrecerte después que baje un poco la lluvia podemos ir a forks a un supermercado._

_- si está bien no hay ningún problema, pero Bella no te preocupes por mi, estoy bien. No hace falta que me ofrezcas nada._

Nos sentamos en la pequeña salita de estar, Edward tal como el lo había dicho le tocaba hacer las preguntas, solo hizo las necesarias que yo pudiera contestar sin poner en peligro mi condición, hablamos de mi edad, él porque me encontraba viviendo tan alejada de la sociedad, le dije que era porque me gustaba la soledad y no me la llevaba muy bien con las personas ya que tenía miedo a que me rechazaran (la verdad es que las personas deberían tenerme miedo a mi pero me guarde eso para mí), pero que tenía muchas ganas de cambiar eso, la lluvia ceso, busque en un cofre donde guardaba el dinero para cuando iba a volterra a observar a mi mama así fuera de lejos, agarre el dinero y nos fuimos al centro de forks en busca del súper mercado, Edward se lo conocía muy bien, de no ser por el me hubiera perdido entre tantos pasillos, después de hacer unas mínimas compras para cocinar mis famosas papas a la Bella, era mi comida favorita cuando humana, espero que no se me haya olvidado cocinar.

Pagamos y nos fuimos otra vez a mi casa, cuando llegamos le dije a Edward que si no le importaba ir por un poco de leña, tuve que inventarme que cuando se cocinaba asi la comida quedaba más sabrosa, pareció comerse el cuento y fue por ella. Muy bien Bella, Edward fue a buscar la leña así que cálmate, te debes de acordar ni que fuera tan difícil, acomode las compras en la pequeña mesa y fui por la receta, según lo que recordaba era muy fácil, solo necesitaba tres papas cortadas en tajadas con una cebolla y algo de tomate, albahaca, queso y harina para la salsa, corte las papas y las cebollas, cuando ya me disponía a preparar la salsa, apreté muy fuerte el empaque de la harina y ¡!poof!! harina en mi cara y en todas partes, justo en ese momento venia entrando Edward.

_-¡¡Bellaaa!! ¿Estás bien?_ Y corrió para auxiliarme, yo no podía parar de reírme.

_-Si_, le dije entre risas. Es que a veces suelo ser un poco torpe para la cocina.

_-Déjame ayudarte._ Al decir eso, recuerdos humanos vinieron a mi, recordé cuando solía compartir la cocina con mama, nos divertíamos tanto juntas, Edward sintió mi cambio de humor y de repente me abrazo, algo me decía que tenía que alejarlo, pero no podía necesitaba ese abrazo, su cuerpo caliente pedía que lo apretara mas contra mi, pero por su bien y el mío lo solté y le dije que muchas gracias. Nos dispusimos a cocinar juntos, le explique como iba a preparar la salsa, después de unas cuantas bromas, habíamos terminado, nos sentamos y servimos dos platos el mío lo comí aunque el sabor me era extraño, pero Edward no paro de alabarme, que era lo mejor que había comido desde que Alice se fue.

_-Bien Edward, ponte cómodo voy a recoger este desastre._

_-Bien Bella, vamos._

_-No, ya hiciste mucho, te mereces un descanso, si quieres enciende la música, ahí muchos de tus favoritos._

_-Muchas gracias, pero creo que tomare una siesta._

Después de acomodar todo el desastre en la mini cocina, me senté a observar dormir a Edward, el era tan perfecto, tan bello, dormía pasivamente, me pregunto en que estará soñando, me quede como una tonta viéndolo, cuando de repente abre la boca y empieza a murmurar dormido:

_-Emmett, para deja de meterte con mi Princesa._

Su princesa, pensé y esa quien será, no todo podía ser cuento de hadas de seguro Edward ya tenía una novia en la cual pensar, pero me quede mas fría de lo que ya soy cuando escuche salir de su boca mi nombre, sonaba tan bien cuando lo decía, pero se despertó.

_-Bella lo siento, me quede dormido profundamente, paso mucho tiempo._

_-Pues la verdad solo dos horas._

_-Uy lo lamento, yo que venía a pasar el día contigo y me vengo a quedar dormido._

_-No te preocupes, estoy bien, quieres saber algo más, acerca de mi, no sé._

_-Pues la verdad sí, pero más que saber, te quería hacer una proposición._

_-¿Una proposición? _Edward me estaba asustando

_-No te asustes, no es nada de otro mundo, solo que mañana tengo que ir al instituto y la verdad es que quiero pasar más tiempo contigo, te importaría, que te pase buscando de salida del instituto y vayamos nuevamente a mi casa, para compartir algo mas, todavía hay muchas cosas que no se de ti, y Bella yo quiero ser tu amigo._

_-Edward tus palabras son muy lindas, no te preocupes, estaré lista para cuando vengas a buscarme, ya te tienes que ir ¿cierto?_ Le pregunte algo triste, no quería que se fuera.

_-Sí, pero quisiera quedarme de verdad, muchas gracias por la comida estuvo deliciosa, espero que mañana llegue con ansias._

Lo acompañe a la puerta, cuando se iba a despedir, nuestras caras se fueron acercando mas y mas, hasta quedar nariz con nariz, su dulce aliento, y el olor de su sangre me embriagaba, el movió su cara y me dio un beso en la mejilla, y se despidió con un

- _hasta luego Bella._

* * *

_**Fin del tercer cap, algunas quedaron picadas no?? Yo también...Jaja pero todavía no es momento de besos.**_

_**Su opinión es muy importante review??**_

_**Les quería recomendar tres fics muy buenos uno es "un comienzo cruel para un final Feliz" de mi Sis Andycullenpotter; el otro que con el me inicie en este mundo de fanfiction "dos palabras cinco letras" de mi Amiga Ellemarie17; y este muy interesante que se llama "lugares chicos, cambios grandes" por anto story.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Holaaaaaaa**, disculpen la tardanza, es que estuve cinco días sin PC, ya comencé las clases y mi musa se fue de vacaciones, pero gracias al cielo ya volvió, voy a tratar de actualizar más seguido.

Muchas Gracias a todas aquellas personas, que me agregaron como historia favorita, a sus alertas y por supuesto a todas las que dejan rviws, en especial a miadharu28 por sus consejos, gracias me fueron de mucha ayuda.

Este capítulo está dedicado a Andycullenpotter, Marialecullen, Anto Story, Ellemarie17, miadharu28, Kenjer, Andreiicullenhale, a stefany, a mi Mami Gina y por ultimo y no por eso menos importante a mi prima nurelmis, gracias por su paciencia, espero que les guste^^

* * *

**Edwards pov**

Iba conduciendo de vuelta a casa, pensando en lo que estuve a punto de hacer y que no hice, estaba a cinco centímetros de besar a Bella, que cobarde eres de verdad Edward Cullen, que te costaba, al parecer Bella no te iba a rechazar, se quedo desconcertada en lo que moviste la cara, pero no siempre tu de cobarde, pareciera que no pudieras hacer nada bien, pero y si me rechazaba. Bueno nunca lo sabría si no lo intentaba, ¿no?, así que, qué más da, de vuelta a casa de Bella no me podía esperar hasta mañana para intentarlo , cambie de dirección, ¿qué le diría a bella?, ella debe de pensar que estoy loco, pero es la verdad, con solo dos días me siento como un tonto, como si estuviera enamorado, pero me es imposible parar de pensar en esa hermosa mujer, que era como una princesa para mi, con su esbelta figura, su larga cabellera, pero más esa aura de misterio que posee que me hacen sentir esas ganas locas de abrazarla, besarla y protegerla. Llegue otra vez a su casa, esta vez, no tocaría la puerta, ya me quedo claro que nunca recibía visitas, y que al parecer el único que la conocía aquí en Forks era yo, entré, y ahí estaba en el sillón mi hermosa princesa Bella, con un libro en las manos, también era uno de mis favoritos Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte, ella dejo el libro a un lado y dijo:

_-¿Edward? ¿Qué haces otra vez aquí? ¿Se te olvido algo?_

-_No Bella, es solo que, que, que creo que no iba a poder aguantar no verte hasta mañana, no sé qué me pasa contigo Bella, de verdad, te has convertido en mi mejor amiga, y no solo eso_ (sentíque me sonrojaba)_ estoy sintiendo cosas extrañas, cosas que nunca pensé que sentiría y que son desconocidas para mí. _

Me fui acercando mas a ella, la tome de la mano y sus ojos dorados se encontraron con los míos.

-_Edward yo…._

- _calla Bella, por favor, no voy a hacerte daño._

Coloque mis dedos sobre sus carnosos labios para silenciarlos. Una de mis manos fue a parar a su cintura, acercándola más hacia mí de manera que quedáramos más cerquita el uno del otro, y la otra en una de sus mejillas, acariciándolas, en sus ojos había un brillo extraño como de miedo, pero de repente cambiaron a un brillo más intenso parecido al que de seguro estaban destilando mis ojos, que no me hicieron dudar mas, fui acercando mi cara lentamente hacia ella, apreciando sus hermosos rasgos faciales, inhalando su aliento, hasta que mis labios rozaron sus fríos labios, fue un beso corto y muy dulce, en este momento me sentía muy feliz, deseaba que no se acabara nunca, con sumo cuidado nos fuimos separando, bella estaba como confundida se separo de mi, se me quedo viendo con una cara que me hizo pensar que había odiado el beso, dejándome un poco confundido.

_Bella, yo lo siento, si no fue de tu agrado, y si te molesto que te besara, pero yo si lo disfrute y mucho, si quieres cachetéame, no sé, pégame, córreme, dime algo, pero no me veas con esa cara por favor, metí la pata lo sé, lo lamento, me voy, te prometo que no volverás a verme._

Me fui hacia la puerta para irme, había metido la pata como un estúpido y ahora estaba arrepentido, que tonto que eres Edward Cullen, ahora de seguro tu princesa te debe odiar.

_Lo lamento Bella, de verdad. Entenderé si no me quieres volver a ver._

No había puesto un pie afuera, cuando escuche la dulce voz de mi princesa, que me decía que no me fuera, sentí que la felicidad volvía a mí.

**Bellas pov**

_Edward, espera por favor, no te vayas, no me molesto para nada de verdad, todo lo contrario, me encanto, me sentí maravillosa, y sabes este fue mi primer beso, me alegra que haya sido contigo._

_¿De verdad Bella? Me alegra escuchar mucho eso, no sabes lo feliz que me haces, pero tu expresión de hace un momento me desconcertó un poco._

_Es que Ed., ha llegado el momento de contarte algo importante, que quizás haga que nunca más quieras volver a verme, aunque sería lo mejor. Y es muy necesario que te enteres de una vez, de igual manera algún día te ibas a enterar, no quiero lastimarte y si eso pasa, te juro que nunca podré perdonarme._

_Bella, sea lo que sea, siempre me tendrás aquí a tu lado, pase lo que pase, además no creo que sea tan grave, y recuerda que los amigos siempre están ahí cuando más lo necesitas y yo siempre lo estaré para ti Bella, no te preocupes, todo está bien._

_Bueno, yo que tú me siento, y deja la puerta abierta por si quieres salir corriendo, yo lo entenderé._

La cosa se me estaba poniendo complicada, me encanto que Edward me besara, y me tocara, el contacto con sus labios cálidos, me hizo ver estrellas, pero de felicidad, aunque esto ya se estaba pasando de la raya, si me estaba enamorando de Edward, se me iba a complicar más la vida, no quería lastimarlo, el no se lo merecía, me ha hecho pasar los dos mejores días de mi vida, así que llego el momento de hablar con la verdad, prefiero que lo sepa, así me odie, o me rechacé por mi condición, pero creo que es lo mejor.

Llene de aire mis pulmones, y comencé a hablar.

_¿Has escuchado alguna vez, mitos o leyendas sobre vampiros?_

_Si, aunque no mucho, solo cuentos que me contaba Alice cuando era chico para asustarme. _

_¿Y en que se basaban?_

_Pues en lo básico, como que tenía que andar con cuidado con las casas abandonadas por ahí a la medianoche, porque me podría topar con un vampiro que quisiera beberse mi sangre y decapitarme, tu sabes lo básico._

_Y esas historias ¿te asustaban?_

_Bueno Alice, me las contaba cuando tenía 12 años, para que me fuera a dormir, pero normal, más bien me encantaba que me las contara. pero ¿qué tiene que ver que haya escuchado y sepa de esas cosas con lo que tienes que decirme?_

_Bueno, tiene que ver y muchísimo, yo soy un vampiro_

_¿QUE? Bella, me estas tomando el pelo ¿verdad? Esas cosas no existen son solo leyendas y mitos._

_No Edward, esa es mi triste verdad, si no me crees eso ya es cosa tuya._

_Pero, como demonios voy a creerte eso, eres la mujer más especial y maravillosa que he conocido aparte de mi mama y Alice, lo siento Bella, no puedo creerte. Dime que eres blanca nieves, o la bella durmiente, no se eso te lo creería. Y si quieres que te crea, tienes que enseñarme tus colmillos, no sé, jaja, ay Bella, que cosas que inventas._

Edward, estaba empezando a sacarme de quicio, como era posible que no me creyera, ahora como se lo demostraría, bien Bella, respira, controla tu mal genio.

_EDWARD es verdad, tienes que creerme, es por tu bien_

_Oh vamos Bella, mi vida no estaba bien antes de que te conocí, tu no me asustas, eres mi princesa, y no me importa lo que seas, si te da la gana bébete mi sangre o muérdeme yo con gusto lo aceptaría._

Se levanto y me tomo otra vez entre sus manos, posando sus cálidos labios con los míos nuevamente, se me olvido hasta que me encontraba frustrada porque no me creía.

_Edward, ¿porque no me crees?_

_No lo sé, simplemente no lo sé._

_Mas te vale que me empieces a creer, mañana, apenas salgas del instituto vienes por mí, iremos a tu casa, para que te cuente mi historia y puedas comprobarlo con tu internet, a ver si de una vez por todas me crees._

_Está bien mi princesa, tus deseos son tus órdenes. Pero ¿porque mejor no te vienes conmigo y me cuentas de una vez? Prepara tus cosas, te veo en el coche. Y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla._

**Edwards pov**

No puedo creer lo feliz que me sentía, y más porque mi princesa no me rechazo, le pasa lo mismo que a mí, creo que voy a bailar un vals, pero hay que ver que esta chica tiene unas cosas, ahora con que es vampiro, no sé, pero no me sale creerle eso, pero sea lo que sea no me importa, estoy muy feliz, y más porque se viene conmigo a casa, y no tengo que esperar hasta mañana para verla, esta noche será muy interesante, solo espero que al idiota de Emmett no se le ocurra aparecerse por aquí.

Llegamos a casa y mientras yo me daba una ducha Bella se sentó en la computadora y empezó a buscar acontecimientos, y hechos para que yo le creyera, se veía tan bella con su cara de frustrada, que si lograba convencerme, no le diría que le creía, solo para ver su cara.

_Bella ¿qué quieres comer?_

_Nada Ed., gracias, no tengo hambre_

_Apresúrate, terminemos con esto de una vez._

_Bien, soy todo oído. Ella suspiro y comenzó a hablar._

_Bueno Edward todo empezó, hace 50 años, vivía en una hermosa casa en Londres con mi mama, papa y Jane, mi hermana. vivíamos muy felices, teníamos una vida normal, mama siempre estaba en casa para atendernos y papa era un reconocido..._Bella se quedo como en shock por algo que yo no había visto ni oído, y paro de hablar, a los 2 minutos me di cuenta de que estaban abriendo la puerta….

* * *

**Fin del quinto cap.!! **

**Espero que les haya gustado, el que me adivine quien llego, le dedico el próximo cap.!! **

**¿Le creerá Edward por fin a Bella? ¿O Bella saldrá corriendo con la visita inesperada?**

**Dejen reviws, me motivan a hacer los capítulos más largos^^**


	6. Chapter 6

Holaaaa…Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, pero la musa se había ido, y para recompensarlas este cap., esta largo, lo prometido es deuda:

Este capítulo está dedicado a Anto Story, Danna03, Marialecullen, Ellemarie17, Andreiicullenhale, Andycullenpotter y a la mente maestra detrás de este cap, claro esta aparte de mi, a mi mamami Karina!!,

Muchas gracias a Anto story por su paciencia, a Ammyriddle, miadhru28, trinity17, Melanie stryder, black Cullen Tania Mrs. darcy, a vampiro oscuro por su paciencia, y sus reviws, muchas gracias, espero y les guste.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en la historia son propiedad de la idola Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

* * *

**Edwards pov**

Alguien estaba abriendo la puerta, pero quién demonios podría ser, no esperaba a nadie, de seguro era Emmett, el siempre tan inoportuno, escuche una vocecita familiar que me llamaba, era mi pequeño monstruito, había vuelto, al verme, salió corriendo hacia donde yo me encontraba, me abrazo tan fuerte que pensé que me dejaría sin aire, a pesar de ser una enana diabólica, tenía mucha fuerza, tan pronto me soltó, empezó a brincar y a parlotear:

_Oh Ed. mi hermoso leoncito te he extrañado tanto, no sabes la falta horrible que me has hecho, te traje unas cosas maravillosas, ya tengo todo planeado para tu cumple, mi próximo viaje debes venir con nosotros, me pongo mal, si no te tengo cerca, conocimos lugares maravillosos, y las tiendas, no pude parar de comprar, creo que compre hasta cosas que no debía, oh Ed., fue tan divertido, jasper se divirtió tanto como yo, aunque no lo quiera admitir._

_Yo también te he extrañado un montón monstruito, espero que no hayas hecho mucho desastre, no quiero ni ver la cara de Carlisle cuando le lleguen los estados de cuenta de tus tarjetas._

_No va decir nada, el ya está acostumbrado, además últimamente mis cuentas las he estado pagando yo, con mi trabajo por las pasantías. Además esta tan ocupado que no sabrá que estado es el que le ha llegado._

_Bueno eso sí, Alice te quiero presentar a mi amiga bella._ (oh no lo veía venir, Alice se va a poner a saltar como loca)

_Bella, wiii, Edward, que emoción, tienes una amiga_ (mi cara estaba peor que un tomate, solo Alice tiene el don de avergonzarme frente a todo el mundo) _es un placer conocerte Bella, ya yo estaba empezando a creer que la junta con Emmett te está volviendo medio raro leoncito._

_Alice por favor, no me avergüences delante de bella._

_No me importa Ed., oh Bella, vas a ver qué vamos a hacer muy buenas amigas, iremos juntas de compras, y me vas a ayudar con el cumple de Edward. ¿Verdad que lo harás? ¿sí? anda di que si!!!_(Alice era tan insistente, parecía un demonio en pequeño)

_Alice, vas a asustar a Bella._

_Si no se ha asustado contigo dudo mucho, que lo haga conmigo._

Bella parecía encantada con Alice y dijo:

_Es un placer conocerte, Edward me ha hablado muy bien de ti, yo también espero que podamos ser muy buenas amigas, y pues si con gusto te ayudare con los preparativos de la fiesta._

_ALICE ya vas a pasar a Bella al lado oscuro._

_Para nada leoncito, estoy segura que Bells se va a divertir tanto como yo._

_Si tú lo dices…Y hablando aquí como los locos, ¿Dónde está Jasper?_

_Me dejo acá, y se fue a su casa, pero viene más tarde con Emmett y Rose, para darme la bienvenida._

_Ósea que todo el mundo sabía que regresabas menos yo, que encantadora que eres hermanita de verdad_ (dije sarcásticamente).

_Claro hermanito, quería darte una sorpresa, chicos discúlpenme un momento, voy a darme una ducha y luego vuelvo con ustedes, sigan en lo suyo._

_Está bien, de aquí no nos moveremos. Bella disculpa a Alice ella está un poquito mal de la cabeza, pero es mi hermana e igual la quiero._

_Está bien, de hecho me alegra haberla conocido, siento que nos vamos a llevar muy bien, pero Edward todavía tenemos algo pendiente que resolver._

_Ah sí, pero Bella, relájate, mañana hablaremos de eso, hoy vas a conocer a Jasper y a Emmett y su novia rose, te van a caer súper bien._

_Si tú lo dices._

Mientras Alice preparaba la cena y no sé qué tantas cosas más, a Bella y a mí nos toco la tediosa tarea de acomodar y adornar la sala, nos divertimos muchísimo inflando globos, y explotando algunos para fastidiar a Bella, de repente me sentí muy triste y muy feliz a la vez, Feliz porque había vuelto mi hermana querida y porque al parecer había encontrado al amor de mi vida, pero triste porque extrañaba demasiado a Esme y Carlisle y los necesitaba para que mi felicidad estuviera completa, me sentí algo egoísta, ya que yo por lo menos tenia a mis padres vivos aunque no estuvieran aquí casi nunca y una hermana, me imagine como de verdad se sentiría Bella, completamente sola, y así sin mas corrí a refugiarla entre mis brazos, ella estaba desconcertada, bueno quien no, hasta yo mismo me desconocía, pero no hizo ademan de zafarse de mí, la apreté mas contra mí y me di cuenta que estaba helada, alomejor era por el frio, mientras la tenía en mis brazos me di cuenta de que no lograba escuchar los latidos de su corazón, o que quizás sonaban muy bajitos, y también me percate de que nunca se sonrojaba, lo cual parecía muy extraño, estuvimos abrazados por más de cinco minutos, hasta que tocaron la puerta, parecía que nadie me iba disfrutar en paz con mi princesa, y después Alice gritando _"EDWARD quieres hacer el favor de abrir la puerta, no se va a abrir sola"_ puse los ojos en blanco, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, que inoportunos, dije para mí mismo, _ya voy hermanita, disculpa Bella,_ ella parecía algo avergonzada, y algo asustada, le dije que tranquila que todo iba a estar bien y que iba a disfrutar como nunca, ella asintió, la verdad era que no quería soltarla, y de nuevo la vos de Alice. _"EDWARD abre la puerta de una vez, no me hagas salir de la cocina"_, ella se parecía tanto a Esme, que era como tener a un pedacito de mama en casa.

**Bellas pov**

No podía creerlo, estaba a punto de contarle la verdad a Edward, cuando apareció su hermana, la verdad es que me pareció una chica muy simpática, y demasiado extrovertida, era chiquita de facciones finas y el cabello corto con puntas en todas direcciones, me dijo que seriamos muy buenas amigas y que la ayudara con la fiesta de Edward, Edward, Edward, no sé que me estaba pasando con él, era imposible sacármelo de la cabeza, yo no quiero terminar lastimándolo, estábamos acomodando la casa, porque Alice iba a prepararse una fiesta así misma porque había vuelto, e iba a invitar a sus amigos, la verdad es que estaba muy nerviosa, que tal y si no me podía controlar, o que la sangre de algunos de ellos fuera muy tentadora, o Edward se volvió loco, o yo ya perdí la cabeza, pero el pareció darse cuenta de algo y corrió a abrazarme, el contacto con su piel cálida, hizo arder la ponzoña en mi garganta, pero no me importaba, solo pensaba podía pensar en Edward y en que el me tenía en sus brazos, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido mientras estaba en sus brazos, pero tocaron la puerta, y Edward me soltó, se disculpo y fue abrir la puerta, bien Bella, cálmate, ninguno tiene aroma apetitoso, eres capaz de controlarte, si lo hiciste con Edward, pues esto será más fácil, es hora de que me divirtiera, después de tanto tiempo de soledad.

Llegaron dos chicos y una chica, uno de los chicos era alto y musculoso, el cual correspondía al nombre de Emmett, hasta donde tenía entendido el mejor a mi amigo de mi Edward, el otro, alto delgado y cabello rubio, Jasper, el novio de Alice, y la chica una rubia alta con todas las características de una modelo de revista, si no fuera porque escuche el latido de su corazón hubiera pensado que era una vampira con tan exuberante belleza, Rosalie y Emmett iban en el mismo curso que Edward en el instituto, y Jasper a la universidad con Alice, disfrute muchísimo los amigos de Edward eran lo máximo, la única que era un poquito vanidosa era la barbie, perdón Rosalie, Emmett era como el hermano que siempre quise tener, y Jasper era una de esas personas que te tranquilizaba cuando estabas tenso, hablamos de cosas insustanciales, y me invitaron a una excursión a la push, a la cual tuve que decir que no, creo que hasta baile, estaba tan feliz que no me acordaba de que tantas cosas estaba haciendo, estos chicos estaban locos, fiesta y al día siguiente tenían instituto, eran las dos de la madrugada cuando le pedí a Edward que me llevara a casa, me pidió que me quedara, pero lo mejor era no forzar mucho la situación, y acepto llevarme a regañadientes, todos se despidieron y Emmett dijo dirigiéndose a Edward:

_Eh Eddie mosca y te pierdes en el bosque con blancanieves, llevas los preservativos, en la cartera, por si deciden ponerse cómodos en la cabaña._

La cara de Edward estaba roja, no se si de vergüenza o ira, pero era ira, salió corriendo y le propino un puño en la boca del estomago, yo lo único que podía hacer era reírme, y los demás chicos también.

_Edward esta me la debes_, dijo Emmett_._

_Tu te lo buscaste, y mejor vámonos de una vez Bella, antes de que corra sangre aquí, _contesto Edward molesto.

Ya íbamos en el carro, y Edward después que se le paso su enojo me dijo avergonzado, me imagino que por el chiste de mal gusto de Emmett:

_Lo lamento Bella, no quería hacer que pasara un mal rato, Emmett es un idiota_

_No tienes porque disculparte, el es tu amigo, y a mi me pareció muy divertido, tenia mucho tiempo que no me divertía tanto Edward, de verdad muchas Gracias por hacerme pasar estos maravillosos días._

El freno el volvo de repente, y me vio con esa mirada suya tan cautivadora, que hacía que me derritiera, coloco sus manos sobre mi cara, atrayéndome hacia el, posando sus labios en los míos, moviéndose lentamente, y cada vez iba aumentando la intensidad, y por su bien y el mío tuve que retirarme lentamente aunque deseaba con toda mi alma no hacerlo.

Se te va a seguir haciendo tarde si no te apresuras, le dije

La verdad es que no me importa si no estoy contigo, Bella cambiaste mi vida completamente.

Lo sé Ed., tu también cambiaste la mía, lo que me recuerda que todavía no me crees algo.

Bella pero son cosas absurdas.

No, no lo son, y si de verdad quieres seguir viéndome deberías entenderlo.

Estábamos cerca del límite para ir a mi prado cuando un olor familiar me hizo quedarme en shock, no puede ser, me han encontrado, dije para mí misma, ahora que iba a hacer, no quería tener que alejarme de Edward, no quiero borrar sus recuerdos, yo quiero a este chico, no quiero alejarme de aquí, bueno lo primero es dejar a Edward aquí, después veo como soluciono lo otro.

_Edward detente, yo sigo sola._

_Bella, ¿porque? ¿qué pasa?_

_Edward por favor, horita no te lo puedo explicar, pero prométeme algo, bueno más bien júramelo._

_Si Bella lo que tú quieras, menos alejarme de ti._

_Edward lo tendrás que hacer, pero solo por unos días, te prometo que cuando todo pase, voy a ir contigo._

_No Bella, entonces déjame ir contigo, no podre soportar el no saber de ti por mucho tiempo._

_Pronto nos veremos, te lo prometo, me acerque a Él, roce sus labios, diciéndole te extrañare._

_Está bien, yo te extrañare más, cuídate mucho, _fue lo último que lo oí decir.

Corrí a toda velocidad, hacia la cabaña el olor era más intenso, no podía ser, dieron conmigo otra vez, es que nunca se iban a cansar de buscarme, pero de Forks Isabella no se movía, no borrare los recuerdos de Edward, ni de todas las personas que había conocido, Aro, Cayo y Marco Vulturi, no seguirán arruinando mi vida.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado!!**

**No se lo esperaban o ¿si?**

**¿Que les pareció el don de Bella?**

**Dejen rviws, su opinión es importantísima. ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

Holaaaaaa como están? Sé que algunas me quieren matar, y créanme que las entiendo, estuve bloqueada, la universidad y el curso me cargan mal, pero aquí estoy con un nuevo Cap., tarde pero seguro^^

Este Cap., está dedicado a Andycullenpotter, sis muchas gracias por todo, a mi sexy vampiro oscuro, gracias por todo mi loca, te recontraadoro, a Marialecullen, prima discúlpame no fue mi intención tardarme tanto, Andreiicullenhale manis gracias por tu paciencia, Anto story, mi querida anto. Muchas gracias por tu paciencia, no me hagas sufrir mucho con tu fic, lo que me recuerda que me debes unas medias lunas..xD, a mami Gina, muchas gracias, a miadhru08 muchisimas gracias por tus reviws y consejos, yo amo tu fic,y por ultimo a todas aquellas personas que me agregaron a sus favoritos, sus alertas, muchas gracias.

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes usados en la historia son propiedad de S.M yo solo juego con ellos...**_

**Capitulo 7**

Bellas pov

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Es que nunca se iban a cansar de buscarme? ¿Porque justamente ahora? Cuando empezaba a sentir que podía ser feliz y tener amigos, ¿Por qué? Simplemente no me lo puedo explicar. No quiero separarme de Edward, ni de lo que siento cuando el posa sus labios en los míos, no quiero separarme ni siquiera de sus amigos que acababa de conocer, y Edward ya sabía muchas cosas mías, incluso las reveladoras aunque no me crea, igualmente está al tanto. Estaba llena de frustraciones confusiones, no sé qué pasaba con mis emociones me estaba volviendo loca, no sabía qué hacer con estos perversos vampiros.

Mientras corría iba pensando y recordando como era mi vida antes de que ellos aparecieran.

**********************_**Flash back**_************************

Vivíamos en Londres, en una acogedora cabaña, con un enorme jardín, con flores y rosas de increíbles colores y aromas, mi mama, renee, siempre estaba en casa, cuidando de Jane y de mi; mi papa, Charlie, era el encargado de poner el pan en la mesa, era el editor de un pequeño diario local, después de tanto esfuerzo, le fue asignada una misión especial, pero debía salir del país por un mes, Charlie se fue y la verdad, fue que no volvió ni al mes, ni mas nunca, se organizaron búsquedas, su foto apareció en todos los diarios, pero todo fue infructuoso, fue como que si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, mientras esto paso, todos sufríamos mucho, más que todo Renee, porque tuvo que salir a buscar trabajo, por lo tanto ya no podía pasar mucho tiempo con nosotras, lo cual la entristecía mucho, porque para ella su familia era lo más importante y no quería perderse ni un momento de nuestra compañía; por si nuestra vida no podía ser más triste, un día nos llego la terrible noticia, de que la hermana de mama, la tía Sophié tuvo un accidente y falleció en volterra, como éramos su única familia, heredamos todos sus bienes, por lo que debíamos trasladarnos hasta allá, llegamos a volterra una maravillosa ciudad, la tía nos dejo una pequeña casa cerca de una plaza que tenia una torre con un enorme reloj, era un atractivo para los turistas, siempre había gente en los alrededores; decidimos vivir ahí por un tiempo, para tratar de alejarnos de los recuerdos de papa, aunque sabíamos que eso era imposible. Con lo que dejo la tía, teníamos suficiente para que mama no trabajara por un tiempo, Jane y yo, comenzamos las clases en las mañanas y por las tardes salíamos a jugar a la plaza, un día jugábamos las escondidas, y cuando era mi turno de buscar a jane, la encontré, y me lleve tremenda sorpresa, estaba con papa, sentí que mi corazón iba a estallar, tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle, pero papa no era el mismo, sus ojos habían cambiado de color, sus facciones se veían mas toscas, actuaba como si no nos conociera, se percato como de algo, y así como apareció, en un segundo había desaparecido, lo seguimos como pudimos , llegamos a un castillo cerca de la plaza que no se encontraba muy lejos de nuestra casa, fuimos corriendo en busca de mamá para que viniera con nosotras, entramos en el castillo, la puerta se encontraba abierta, por dentro estaba decorado con pinturas muy antiguas, las paredes eran de piedras, las lámparas de cera, todo era muy hermoso, nos topamos con una chica que nos miraba con sumo interés y ganas de comernos, luego con mirada maliciosa, pero se porto muy amable:

_¿En que las puedo ayudarlas?_

_Disculpe señorita, estamos buscando a Charlie Swan, mis hijas dijeron que lo vieron entrar aquí._

_Oh si, síganme las llevare con él_. Dijo con un tono de voz, que hizo que se me pusiera la carne de gallina

Nos condujo a un enorme salón, donde solo había un mueble grande, las paredes eran de color verde oscuro, lo cual le daba un aspecto tenebroso, en dicho salón, se encontraban tres hombres altos, con capas y capuchas negras aparentaban tener no menos de 25 años, ni más de 26, a pesar de su visible juventud me inspiraban miedo, algo me decía que no debía confiar en ellos, y que también ellos eran los responsables de la desaparición de papa, nos observaron detalladamente, como analizándonos, en ese momento se cerró la puerta y apareció papa detrás de ella, corrí hacia él, a abrazarlo, tenía tantas cosas que decirle, preguntarle, porque nunca había aparecido, pero uno de los señores encapuchados me cargo como si fuera una pluma, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a donde papa estaba, me sentó en el mueble, y los otros dos cargaron a mama y a jane, las sentaron junto a mí y procedieron.

_Buenas tardes mis queridas señoras es un placer tenerlas en nuestra residencia, pero que mal educados somos, dejen presentarnos, mi nombre es Aro Vulturi a sus servicios, ellos son mis hermanos Marco y Cayo._

_A que debemos su visita-_dijo el que respondía al nombre de Cayo

_Pues creo que es algo obvio_. _Sueles hacer unas preguntas_.- Contesto Marco

Estaban peleándose como niños, entonces intervino Aro, con voz dulce, pero llena de autoridad.

_Ya basta, Cayo, Marco, sabemos que vinieron para saber, que paso con su padre y esposo, ¿o me equivoco?_

_¿Como sabe usted…? _

_porque al tocar a la pequeña Jane, lo vi todo, tratemos de comportarnos como humanos civilizados._

Aro no me inspiraba nada, pero nadita de confianza, y como era eso, de que ya sabía el porque estábamos aquí y no solo eso dijo que lo vio todo cuando toco a Jane, ¿a que se esta refiriendo?, aquí ahí algo muy raro, y además Aro dijo que debían comportarse como humanos civilizados, y los otros, Cayo y Marco e incluso la chica Yessica, estallaron en carcajadas.

_Si Estamos aquí para saber, que paso con nuestro padre, aunque no entiendo, que es lo gracioso._-contesto Jane

_Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte por ahora, pequeña pronto lo entenderás, _dijo la chica.

_Bueno como verán su padre, ahora trabaja para nosotros, y quienes somos nosotros, pues nada más y nada menos que los dioses de la oscuridad,¿han escuchado historias de terror? Pues si no creen en ellas, lamento desilusionarlas, están en una.- _Dijo Aro

_Ahora me van a decir que son dracula o algo parecido.-_ dije con un nudo en la garganta.- _quiero saber, es mas exijo saber, que pasa con mi papa, y porque actúa como si no nos conociera._

_Veo que tienes gran potencial, valor, coraje, son cosas dignas de admiración, no nos somos dracula, pero te acercas._

_Como sabrás los dioses de la oscuridad son los vampiros, y si, querida, si existimos, no son solo cuentos de terror, y como ya sabes quienes somos, y nosotros sabemos quiénes son ustedes, me temo, que van a tener que convertirse en nuestra comida, o simplemente unirse a nosotros, la verdad, no me gustaría cenármelas, aunque tengan un olor delicioso, tienen excelente potencial, para que se conviertan en nuestras seguidoras._

Esto ya me daba miedo, ¿cómo podía ser cierto? Todo el rato Renee había estado en silencio, pero lo rompió y dijo:

_Está bien mis hijas y yo aceptaremos unirnos a ustedes, siempre y cuando nos digan todo lo que paso con mi esposo._

_Bueno esa es una historia muy corta, y el y solo el tuvo la culpa de lo que paso,_ respondió Cayo

_Cierto hermano, nadie lo mando a meter las narices donde no debía, y pues les dimos las mismas opciones que a ustedes, obviamente, escogió la que tu acabas de aceptar._

_Y porque en este momento, actúa como si no supiera quienes somos_, pregunte con voz agria.

_Eso es muy fácil, querida, cuando eres convertido en vampiro, pierdes algunos recuerdos humanos, pero no te preocupes, el no las ha olvidado, muchas veces ha tratado de escapar, para ir a verlas y decirle que esta bien, pero por suerte no ha podido llegar muy lejos, en este momento no las reconoce, porque se encuentra bajo el poder de Alec, puede dejarte sin emociones, y hacer que veas lo que el quiere que veas. Ahora aclarada todas sus dudas, me deben algo._

Estaba soñando si de seguro era una pesadilla, de la cual no lograba despertarme, pero no, era realidad, todavía no lo podía creer, ellos cumplieron así que ahora era nuestro turno. Jane les pregunto:

_¿Es muy doloroso ese proceso de la conversión?_

_Sí, pero nos encargaremos de que no lo sea tanto para ustedes, Alec, encárgate de ellas._

En lo que entro Alec a la habitación, todo se volvió negro, sentí, que me mordieron, y luego quedamos sumidas en un profundo sueño, despertamos a los tres días, con una juventud renovada, fuerza increíble, velocidad, nuestras facciones eran hermosas, parecíamos modelos, además de todo eso, sentíamos un extraño ardor en la garganta lo cual luego nos explicaron, que era por la sed, ya no necesitábamos comer comida humana, ahora nos alimentaríamos de sangre humana, nos explicaron, todas las reglas, no podíamos salir a la luz del sol, no porque nos derritiéramos ni nada de eso, sino porque brillábamos más que el mismísimo sol, al exponernos a este. Pero a pesar de todas las reglas y las cosas nuevas, me sentía algo feliz, porque tenía a mi padre de nuevo conmigo, pasaron los meses, nos acostumbramos muy bien a esta vida, Jane desarrollo una extraña habilidad, torturar a las personas con la mente, pero a mi parecer lo veía demasiado malvado, ella se compenetro con Alec, a tal punto que el parecía ser su hermano mucho mas que yo, Aro tenía un especial interés en ella, a veces desaparecían misteriosamente, Renee, no se quejaba, estaba con nosotras y tenia de vuelta a papa, nadie tenía que trabajar, pero con el tiempo me fui aburriendo de esta situación, tendría que buscar la manera de salir de aquí, de tratar de llevar una vida normal, aunque yo ya no lo sea, un día me di cuenta de que podía ver los recuerdos de los demás vampiros a mi alrededor, no solo eso, podía eliminar algunos de su mente. Pronto vino una brillante idea para escaparme, que nadie me buscara, y por supuesto evitar que mi familia sufriera por mi causa, aunque me dolía dejarla abandonada, así que primero fui con mi familia, borre todos los recuerdos relacionados conmigo como consecuencia ya no sabían quien era yo, sentía que me destrozaba por dentro, ya yo no podía llorar, pero parecía que lo iba a hacer, borre todo mi rastro de Aro, Marco y Cayo, y de todas los vampiros cerca, Salí corriendo tratando de alejarme lo mas que pudiera de ese lugar, viaje, por mucho tiempo, aprendí, a alimentarme con sangre de animales, no me satisfacía por completo, pero era mucho mejor que nada, un día llegue a un hermoso lugar en forks, siempre llovia, y podía salir a la luz del día, todo era muy tranquilo, lo único era que me sentía sola, hasta que ese mágico día apareció Edward, me devolvió la vida.

***************************_**Fin del flash back**_*************************

Era por eso que no quería separarme de él, lo amaba, si lo amaba tanto como a mi familia, no permitiré que ellos también me quiten al amor que nunca pensé en encontrar.

Llegue a la cabaña, entre, ahí estaban parados en medio de la salita, como cuando la primera vez que los vi.

¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? .- Pregunté lo mas inocentemente que pude, después de todo se suponía que ellos no se acordaban de mi

Somos Aro, Marco, Cayo Vulturi, algo así, como la realeza vampírica.

No sabía que existía semejante Realeza.

¡¡POR FAVOR BELLA!!, ¿qué crees que somos idiotas?, dijo Aro

¿Que nunca nos íbamos a dar cuenta de tu don?.- Dijo Cayo

Lamentamos desilusionarte.- termino Marco

Está bien, pero porque no me dejan en paz de una maldita vez, a pesar de que me fui, nunca he revelado las normas, las sigo respetando, lo único que he hecho es cambiar mi modo de alimentarme, y pues bueno estoy compartiendo con humanos.

¿Compartiendo? Eso es muy interesante, me imagino, ¿que no saben tu condición? ¿no? porque si es así, me temo, que tendrás que morir Bella.

Ellos no saben nada. ¿Porque no me pueden dejar vivir en paz?

Te dejaremos Bella, te dejaremos que hagas lo que te plazca, pero con una condición, dijo Cayo.

Tendrás que estar disponible para cuando te necesitemos, o sino tu familia y tus nuevos amiguitos humanos pagaran las consecuencias, me amenazo Aro.

Tu don es muy valioso, Así que ya sabes, guerra avisada no mata a soldado, agrego Marco.

Como ustedes quieran. Hare lo que me pidan

Así me gusta, querida, por ahora te puedes quedar donde estas, ah se me olvidaba, (me lanzo un teléfono celular), tenlo, por ahí nos comunicaremos, tenlo siempre contigo. Nos vemos Bella

Se fueron….por lo menos me podía quedar aquí, pero quien sabe por cuánto tiempo…..

Podía seguir con mi nueva vida, ahora solo quería que el crepúsculo pasara y que el amanecer llegara, para ver a mis nuevos amigos humanos.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo**

**Algún rviw?**

**Se aceptan sugerencias!!xD**

**Dejen uno no sean malitas, cada vez que recibo uno soy muy feliz, pero muy feliz, tan feliz que me vuelvo mas loca que alice..xD **

**Vieron hasta un versito me salió..xD**


	8. Chapter 8

Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, pero como algunas saben, mi PC, estuvo en reparación, estoy organizando mejor mi vida, así que podré actualizar mas seguido.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que dejaron rviws, me agregaron a sus alertas y favoritos.

Este Cáp. esta dedicado a Marialecullen, prima los siento mucho por la tardanza, pero gracias por seguir ahí fiel, a vampiro oscuro, gracias loquita, te adoro, Anto story, estaban divinas las medias lunas, xD, Andreiicullenhale, Manis las recontralocuras vienen pal otro cap, xD, Andycullenpotter, gracias sis, y ve a ver si actualizas pronto, me tienes en ascuas…xD, miadrhu28, no me canso de decir que amo tu fic, ya quiero ver ese proximo cap, Ammyriddle muchas gracias, por seguir fiel a mi fic, aunque yo me tarde tanto actualizando. Ahora si las dejo leer

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Stephenie meyer, yo solo me invente esta historia con ellos**

**Edwards pov**

Entre corriendo, en cuanto llegue a la casa:

_- Alice, Alice, tengo miedo_

_- ¿porque Edward?, ¿te paso algo?, ¿le paso algo a Bella?_

_- no Al, no ha pasado nada, bueno eso creo._

_- y entonces ¿porque tanto drama?_

_- es que cuando fui a llevar a Bella, faltando muy poco, para llegar a su casa, me dijo que la dejara continuar sola, me pidió que me alejara de ella, por unos días, que ella volvería cuando se solucionara todo, pero no tengo ni idea de a que se refería._

_-Ed, si ella te dijo que volvería, entonces ¿de que tienes miedo?_

_- de que no vuelva, tengo miedo, de no volverla a ver nunca mas, alice, creo que estoy enamorado, y siento que si no la vuelvo a ver me voy a morir._

Alice, me acurruco en sus brazos, y dijo:

_Todo va estar bien, no te preocupes, ella va a volver, lo se, lo veo venir, me alegra mucho que te estés enamorando Ed, es lo mas hermoso y maravilloso que existe en este mundo, aparte de las compras, y se ve también, que Bella te adora, eres como la luz de sus ojos._

_¿Como lo ves venir? ni que fueras psíquica, o algo parecido Al.¿ como estas tan segura de que ella siente lo mismo por mi?_

_Como si lo fuera; Edward eso es algo que cualquiera que este a tres metros de distancia de ustedes se da cuenta, parecen ser el uno para el otro, Bella es una buena chica, solo tienes pocos días conociéndola, y ya ves como te cambio la vida completamente, ya no eres el Edward que yo siempre encontraba solo y triste cada vez, que llegaba de mis viajes, ella le devolvió el color a tu vida Edward, lo veo en tus ojos, ella de alguna u otra manera, ella esta llenando el vació, que dejamos Carlisle, Esme y yo cuando no estamos contigo. Y tu mí adorado leoncita se la devolviste a ella, se nota que ha sufrido mucho, y tú llegaste en su mundo a cambiarlo completamente. Hacen una muy linda pareja, tranquilo, veras que en cuanto ella solucione su problema, la tendrás de vuelta contigo._

_Eso que dices es muy lindo Al, y si los extraño mucho a todos, y me siento muy solo, pero a Bella la quiero de otro modo. Tienes razón Al, pero y si mejor no voy al instituto y la voy a buscar, para ayudarla con su problema._

_No Ed, tienes que darle su espacio, y nada de que no vas al instituto, ya es tarde, será mejor, que nos vayamos a dormir._

_Alice, no creo que pueda._

_Oh si, lo Haras._

_¿Como lo lograras?_

_Solo hay una manera Edward, que es infalible_, me sonrió diabólicamente, me tarareo la cancion de cuna que solia cantarme Esme, cuando era mas pequeño:

"eres tu mi gran amor,

Tienes tu mi corazon

Duerme ya que estoy aquí

Cuidando yo de ti

Y ya eres parte de mi ser

Nunca yo te dejare

Duerme ya que estoy aquí

Cuidando yo de ti"

Dicho y hecho, Alice venció mis defensas, y me quede profundamente dormido, algo que no creí, que podía hacer.

Me desperté temprano, mas calmado, gracias a Alice, entre al baño, realice todas mis necesidades, me vestí, para ir al instituto, el monstruito hizo unos deliciosos panqueques para el desayuno, me hacia mucha falta, conversar con alguien, conversamos acerca de las actividades de alice de hoy, primero se encargaría de hacer las tareas del hogar, por la tarde me pasaría buscando al instituto, para que la acompañara a hacer compras a Port Ángeles, esa mujer nunca se cansaba de hacer compras, no entiendo como jasper la aguanta. Emmett vendría por mí, ya que alice necesitaba el Volvo. Escuche la bocina del jeep de Emmett, y me despedí de al:

_chau, monstruito, nos vemos en la tarde, muchas gracias por lo de anoche._

_No hay de que, leoncito, tranquilo que todo va a estar bien._

_Lo se gracias Alice, te adoro._

_Y yo a ti._

Nos fuimos, Emmett seguía medio molesto por lo de anoche, pero el se lo busco, y en realidad no estaba molesto, solo estaba muy callado, porque estaba planeando su venganza, me pregunto con que me saldrá esta vez.

_Bien Em, ya se lo que piensas, pero tu te lo buscaste no debiste meterte con mi princesa_

_Y tu no debiste golpearme_

_Solo estaba jugando_

_Yo también, pero tu todo te lo tomas muy en serio ed, tienes que bajarle un poquito, disfruta la vida, te va a salir una ulcera. Y hablando de tu princesa ¿hoy la vas a ver? Adoro esa chica de verdad_

_¿Como que la adoras?_

_En buen sentido Ed, no te asustes, además tu sabes, que mi osita Rose, es y siempre será la mujer de mi vida. La adoro como una amiga, la adoro, porque te hace Feliz, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía cara de estupido, perdón de felicidad, de lunático, bueno tú me entiendes._

_Si Em. No creo que hoy la vea, anoche me pidió que me alejara de ella por unos días. Emmett se quedo con la boca abierta, respondió:_

_¿Que? vistes te dije que esa mujer no era de fiar._

_Me acabas de decir que la adorabas, estas mas zafado de la cabeza que alice con sus compras, me dijo que tenía un problema que solucionar, y en cuanto lo resolviera vendría por mí, pero tengo miedo Emmett, de que no aparezca mas._

_¿Como que zafado? No importa, no lo puedo creer, Edward cullen tiene miedo de que una mujer no aparezca, esto se cuenta y no se cree, Ed, pero quédate tranquilo, va a volver y si no, hay un millón de mujeres en el mundo, Bella no es la ultima pepsicola del desierto, tienes a todo el instituto atrás de ti._

_Si, pero la única que quiero es a Bella y solo a ella, ella es única._

_Si tú lo dices._

Llegamos al instituto, Emmett tenia gimnasia a primera hora, y yo matemáticas, asi que cada quien se fue por su lado, algo me decía que estos días no iban a tener fin.

**Alice pov**

Estaba feliz y triste a la vez, Edward, mi hermoso hermanito, al fin se ha enamorado, que felicidad, pero el esta muy triste de que su amada no le corresponda, pero Edward esta ciego, Bella lo adora mas que el a ella, yo se que ella va a volver, Ed tiene que aprender a hacer paciente, yo lo aprendí con mi jasper, el es tan perfecto para mi en todos los sentidos. Me puse a realizar la tarea del hogar, ay que ver, Edward no puede estar mucho tiempo solo en la casa, ni siquiera una escoba pasa, coloque a algo de música relajante, me dedique a limpiar, luego iría por los cuartos y de ultimo la cocina, cuando ya faltaba poco para terminar, alguien toco a la puerta, de seguro era mi jazz, que no se podía esperar hasta la noche para verme, y yo con esta ropa que parecía la propia cenicienta, igual no me da chance de cambiarme, un momento ya te atiendo, pero no era mi Jazz, era Bella:

_Bella que sorpresa verte por aquí, no esperaba verte, sino dentro de unos días, por lo que me contó anoche edward._

_Me llevo, menos tiempo de lo que creí, siento si te molesto, si estas muy ocupada puedo volver mas tarde._

_No Bells, ya casi termino, pasa, siéntate, ponte cómoda, estas como en tu casa._

_Muchas gracias Al._

_Bella, me puedes contar cual fue tu problema, claro si no te incomoda._

_En este momento alice, nop, no porque no confíe en ti, es porque prefiero contártelo cuando este edward presente para no tener que explicarlo dos veces._

_OH, esta bien._

_Por cierto ¿donde esta el? ¿No tenia clases hoy en el instituto?_

_Si, se fue con Emmett, en la tarde, vamos a ir de shopping, ¿quieres venir?_

_Alice ¿de shopping en forks?_

_Obviamente no, aquí lo único que podríamos comprar seria abrigos artesanales, iremos a Port Ángeles.¿vienes? te apuesto a que ya no sabes lo que es ir de shopping_

_Pues me encantaría, porque la verdad, la verdad nunca he ido de shopping._

_¿QUE?¿estas bromeando verdad? bella no hagas chistes de mal gusto_

_No al, es la verdad, las únicas compras que he hecho en mi vida son las del super._

_Bella eso se acabo, terminemos con eso de una vez, tienes que conocer lo bueno de la vida. Déjame terminar con esto, y nos vamos por Edward._

_¿Edward va con nosotras?_

_Obviamente_( de verdad que Bella lo adoraba, en sus ojos había mucha felicidad, cada vez que pronunciaba el nombre de Edward)

Terminamos, mas rápido de lo que pensaba, gracias a la ayuda de Bella, mi hermoso leoncito, se iba a poner loco de contento, en lo que viera a su Bella conmigo.

Primero pasamos buscando a mi jasper, en su casa y luego, por Edward, llegamos al instituto, nos bajamos del volvo, y esperamos a ed, en una mesita afuera del instituto, esperamos como media hora, cuando al fin salio, en lo que vio a Bella sentada con nosotros, corrió hacia ella, la abrazo,y se fundieron en un beso, de película, pareciera que tuvieran 45 días sin verse en vez de tan solo horas. Me alegraba esa pasión, que se tenían, eran tan adorables, se parecían a mi jazz y a mí. Su beso ya estaba intenso y me estaba impacientando:

-_Mm., ya se que se adoran y todo lo demás, créanme que me encanta de verdad, pero se nos hace tarde, nos van a cerrar las tiendas._

_- calma Alice, igual, tienes que esperar a Rose._

_- dijo que se iba con Emmett, quedamos que nos encontrábamos allá. Así que muévanse tortolitos, tenemos toda la tarde y la noche para que se besen, Bella se queda a dormir esta noche._

_- Alice, yo no dije que me quedaba._

_-pues lo acabas de decir, además, te necesitamos, me prometiste algo esta mañana, créeme durante el shopping, no nos va a dar chance._

_- tu eres la experta._

_- un momento, ¿que me perdí?, _pregunto Edward

_- pronto lo sabrás._

_- ahora vamonos, antes de que me de algo._

Al fin Shopping!! Pensé que moriría, quiero ver como Bella, disfruta de esto.

**Fin del cap**

**¿Creen que me merezca un rview?**

**El proximo cap, va estar lleno de muchas sorpresas, tratare de tenerlo listo para el sabado.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey lamento la tardanza, tuve unos pequeños inconvenientes, pero aquí estoy con un nuevo cap.**

**Muchisimas Gracias a Andreiicullenhale, Manis tu cap viene pronto calma, a Larizitha muchisimas gracias por tu idea pronto tambien vendra en un cap, paciencia, a marialeculle, vampiro oscuro, Andycullenpotter, Anto story, liritagnes, ****miadharu28****christti****, ****ammyriddle****, ****Melanie Stryder**

**Bellas pov**

Iría de Shopping con Alice, debe de ser muy divertido, para que sea lo único que le guste hacer a Alice aparte de pasar ratos con su hermano y su novio, aunque no lo quería admitir estaba muy emocionada, pero lo estaba mucho mas porque vería a Edward mi chico con olor a chocolate en lo que este saliera del instituto, fue una tortura para mi no saber nada de él durante tantas horas, mientras esperaba para ver a mi amor, ayude a Alice con las tareas del hogar, era tan bueno tener compañía, Alice esta llena de muchas locuras, pero a pesar de eso nos llevábamos muy bien, tanto así, que me siento con confianza para contarle toda la verdad junto con Edward, pero voy a buscar el momento apropiado. Al fin llego la hora de ir por Edward, pasamos primero por Jasper, el novio de Alice, luego fuimos al instituto tuvimos que esperar media hora mientras Edward salía de sus clases, cuando percibí su olor, ese olor delicioso a chocolate que provocaba mas bien comérselo, que chuparle la sangre, sentí que mi muerto corazón volvía a la vida, y ver como el corría hacia mi, llegaba, me planto aquel beso, un beso lleno de muchos significados, significados como que el me amaba tanto como yo a el, o mucho mas, no quería despegarme de el, hasta que Alice…., bueno alice, ya la adoraba, pero me estaba empezando a molestar que me interrumpiera cuando estaba en medio de algo importante con Edward. En fin teníamos que irnos antes de que a ella le diera algo en serio, nos encontraríamos con Rose y Emmett en Port Ángeles, íbamos todos muy cómodos en el carro cantando junto a los Jonás brothers:

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it  
Everyday and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no, no  
I just wanna play my music

Al fin el deseado centro comercial de Alice, me pregunto que tendra de divertido, me acababa de acordar de una cosa, como demonios pagaría, si no tengo dinero, tampoco voy a abusar de la hospitalidad de Alice.

_Alice, me acabo de acordar de algo._

_De que Bella, ¿Qué pasa?_

_Es que no tengo dinero, para comprar._

_Ah eso, no te preocupes Bella, yo pago._

_No, Alice eso no es correcto._

_Bella, yo te invito, yo pago, puedes escoger lo que tú quieras, no hay límites, tienes que disfrutar más de los placeres de la vida._

_Bella, ese pequeño ser, tiene razón, además, tiene que pagar por arrastrarte hacia el lado oscuro_-me dijo Edward.

_¿Cómo que al lado oscuro?-_ salto jasper.

_Vamos jazz, me vas a decir que no te cansas de esto, alice es peor que el correcaminos._

_No, no me canso, no te metas más con mi enana._

_Gracias mi amor, por defenderme, mi adorado, Jazzie. _Y se dieron un tierno beso.

_Mmm. _Edward se aclaro la garganta, bueno no que estaban muy apurados por ir a las compras.

Cálmate edward, además tu no vas a hacer compras, te vas con Emmett, Jazz a jugar videos juegos o no se, cosas de hombres, mientras Bella, Rose y yo hacemos compras.

Pero, pero, pero….edward tenia cara de perrito abandonado.

Pero nada Edward, te vas con los chicos y ya.

Pero es que yo quería ir con Bella.

Nop porque se arruina mi sorpresa. Así que chao Edward Cullen desaparece de mi vista, yo te llamo cuando estemos listas.

¿Una sorpresa? Ay dios que será de mi vida, si los vulturis no logran acabar conmigo creo que lo hará Alice, nos encontramos con Rose, y procedimos, primero entramos a una tienda de ropa casual, alice hizo probarme todo lo sexy que consiguió, pero al final me decidí por una minifalda azul de blue Jean , con una camisa con corte v, que según alice le hacia honor a mi cuerpo, Rosalie escogió una falda como la mía, con un Top verdaderamente descubierto, creo que para eso no hubiera comprado nada, Alice casi se lleva media tienda; salimos de esa fuimos por unos vestidos, ninguno era muy bonito así que nos fuimos por los zapatos, había tantos modelos, tantos colores, altos, bajos, de aguja, botas, estaba en tres y dos ni idea de cómo decidirme, al final alice, decidió por mi, y metió un par de cada uno, después de recorrer tantas tiendas, vi. una que llamo mi atención en especial "la Biblioteca", me fui corriendo hacia allá a velocidad humana, y si antes pensé que me iba a volver loca, aquí si me volví, me lleve como 20 libros, tendría que buscar la manera de pagarle a Alice, después manicure, pedicure, y cabello, toda una locura, todas salimos como nuevas, Alice tenia todas las puntas de su cabello hacia abajo, lo que la hacia ver mas niñita, Rosalie su hermoso cabello rubio estaba convertido en una cascada de rulos, igual que el mío, la sorpresa según Alice y Rosalie, era darle una sorpresa a los chicos, y quería contratarnos a Rosalie y a mi como modelos, para su desfile de pasarela con el cual se graduaría de la universidad, yo con gusto acepte, Rosalie también, esto era tan divertido, no podía creer todas las cosas maravillosas que tenia la vida y yo sin saberlo.

_gracias Al, de verdad, esto ha sido maravillosa_

_bienvenida a nuestro mundo_, contesto Rose.

_Bien, listas, vamos a darle una sorpresa a nuestros hombres._ Agrego alice.

Los chicos estaban esperándonos para entrar al cine con nosotras, al vernos todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, bueno y tenían razones, gracias a Alice teníamos aspecto de unas supermodelos, el primero en volver en si, fue Emmett y dijo dirigiéndose hacia Rose:

_¿Osita eres tu?, estas mas bella que nunca._

_Si, osito, ¿quien mas?_

_¿Lista para la peli? _

Rose asintió con la cabeza, se dieron un dulce beso, el próximo en hablar, fue Jasper:

_Al, que hermosa estas, como siempre, siempre estas hermosa, sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?_

_Si Jazz, y yo a ti con toda mi alma._

Edward parecía estar perdido en otro mundo, me estaba haciendo pensar, que había quedado completamente horrible, o que el beso de la tarde en si, no significo nada, hasta que pareció darse cuenta de que estábamos esperando por el, reacciono:

_lo lamento, es que yo, wow, Bella, estas hermosa, muy hermosa en realidad_.

_Gracias Edward, fue obra de alice_( sentí que me sonrojaba cosa que no podía, pero Edward, me hacia perder todos los sentidos)

Entramos a la sala de cine, vimos High School musical 3, no era exactamente una película de mi estilo, pero me divertí mucho, estuvimos en el centro comercial, hablando, caminando, y riéndonos con las ocurrencias de Emmett, hasta tarde, de repente a alice se le ocurrió una brillante idea:

_Ahhhh lo tengo, lo tengo._

_¿Que pasa Al?, ¿que tienes?_, pregunto Edward

_Todo_, dijo con su sonrisa diabólica

_¿A que te refieres con todo?_ Le pregunto Rose

_Para el cumple de Edward_.

_¿Que vas a montar la obra de blancanieves? Edward es el príncipe, Bella Blancanieves, y nosotros los enanos._

Me dieron muchas ganas de reír, Emmett y sus ocurrencias, era como el hermano mayor que siempre quise tener.

_No, Emmett, nada de eso, además quieres ¿que Edward me mate?_

_Que bien hermanita me encanta, que pienses en ti. Entonces ¿que es lo que tienes en mente?_

_que tal que hagamos la fiesta estilo HSM_

_al estilo QUE?_

_HSM._

_Si, será maravilloso, además de divertido, algo fuera de lo común, _dijeron Jasper y Rose al unísono.

_No, ni lo sueñen, no, no cuenten conmigo para eso,_ dijo edward

_Pero, pero, pero_, empezó alice.

_Pero nada Alice, en esta no caeré._

_Por favor Edward, por favor, te lo ruego, anda, Bella, convéncelo_.

Convencerlo ¿yo? En que lío me metió alice, ahora como le haría.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bien fin de este Cáp.**

**¿Algún rview?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey disculpen la tardanza, han pasado muchas locuras en mi vida, he estado full ocupada, y como algunas sabran he andado con unos mareos que ni les digo, pronto voy al medico, se que prometi algunas cosas, pero tranquilas que no se me olvidan, están pendientes, esta semana tengo una super exposición, después de esto no estare tan full en la uni, y podre actualizar mas rapidos.**

**Muchisimas GRACIAS a vampiro oscuro, sin ti, hubiera sido imposible escribir la primera parte de este cap, Andreiicullenhale, gracias Manis, el cap de la fiesta viene pronto calma, Marialecullen si te causamos un paro cardiaco fue culpa de yessi jaja…Andycullenpotter sis, avisame cuando vuelvas a retomar tu empleo..xD**

**Anto story, tu fic cada vez esta mas bueno, ya quiero leer lo que sigue desde el pov de Bella, miadrhu28, ammyriddle, larizitha te me perdistes y no te he podido ayudar con lo de tu fic, gracias a las nuevas lectoras. Y a los que me agregaron a sus alertas, favoritos.**

**En cuanto algo que me preguntaron de los Vulturis, por los momentos están de vacaciones, pero vuelven…jaja..xD**

**Ahora si las dejo leer…**

**Edwards pov**

Me encontraba sentado en el mueble, pensando en todas las cosas que se le ocurren Alice, me pregunto como me convencerá esta vez, estoy seguro que no va a descansar hasta que le diga que si, quien sabe a lo mejor se le olvidaba semejante idea, creo que estaba soñando mucho, que alice desista es como soñar que las vacas vuelan. Bella estaba con Alice, hablando de quien sabe que cosas, pero no me importaba mucho el no estar con ella en este momento, porque se iba a quedar aquí, así que me distraje leyendo uno de los libros que compro Bella, se titulaba Posdata Te Amo, una novela romántica, estaba muy interesante; entonces apareció Bella, tan bella como siempre, aunque esta vez, se veía, algo así, no se, como sexy, con esa transformación que le había hecho Alice, venia caminando de una manera, que hizo que olvidara lo que estaba haciendo, estaba realmente hermosa, no es que antes no lo fuera, pero ahora parecía afrodita, se fue acercando lentamente hacia mi, se detuvo enfrente de mi, se inclino hacia mi, dejándome ver su escote, sin querer pose mi vista allí, susurro en mi oído haciendo que se me erizara toda la piel:

_¿Edward… puedo?_

Yo estaba medio atontado, con semejante belleza, así que asentí con la cabeza, ella se sentó en mi regazo, puso uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, y con la mano libre, empezó a acariciar los botones de mi camisa, Bella estaba haciendo que me fuera a otro mundo:

_Edward… mi amor_- cuando dijo que era su amor, Dios santo sentí un escalofrió recorriéndome todo el cuerpo,- _Tuu.., quieres…, o no, la fiesta-_, continuaba diciendo, mientras seguía jugando con los botones, cada vez se iba acercando mas a mis labios, hasta casi seguir hablando sobre los míos, -_ cómo la quiere alice,-_ rozando mis labios de manera bastante provocativa estaba en una nube...

_Bella… yo.., este, mmm, no se_- no encontraba que decirle jamás me había sentido mas nervioso en mi vida, realmente no podía pensar.

_Pero… porque no sabes_- aparto sus labios de los míos, para trasladarlos hasta mi cuello.

_Mmm…._, _no estoy muy seguro- _conseguí articular, pero mi cabeza me traicionaba, el aroma de bella era un droga que me estaba volviendo loco.

_Hay Edward…, hazlo por mi, tu sabes que nunca he estado en una fiesta…, y mucho menos de este estilo, anda compláceme ¿si?-_me dijo de una manera bastante sensual y provocativa, sus labios seguían jugando con la piel de mi cuello, y eso me estaba enloqueciendo cada ves mas...

_Bella…, yo… este_,-dios santo no puedo ni hablar-_ bueno… esta… esta bien, pero solo acepto por ti..._

_Gracias…, te lo agradezco de todo corazón mi dulce Edward!!. -_Cerrando nuestro trato con un dulce y apasionado beso.

Alice apareció, de repente interrumpiéndonos sin querer…. Nuevamente..

_UPS no vi nada jeje, lo lamento chicos, no fue mi intención interrumpirlos, parece que esto ya se esta volviendo costumbre._

_Esta bien Al, no te preocupes, todo esta bien_, respondió Bella_._

_Es que..Bueno Bella la verdad es que yo quería que me contaras, el porque desapareciste ayer? Así tan de repente?._

_Ah eso, bueno………_

**Bella pov**

Tome aire y comencé a hablar:

_Bien, Alice si te asustas, créeme que lo entenderé._

_No veo el porque de asustarme Bella, yo no le tengo miedo a nada._

_Si tu lo dices….bien todo empezó hace 50 años._

_Ya va ¿50 años? _

_Si, es complicado, y por eso te digo, quizás difícil de creer, tu hermano sigue sin creerme._

_Bella, es que no se, siempre he pensado que esas cosas no existen-_ contesto Edward.

_Yo tampoco lo creía, hasta que paso, bien continuo…vivía en Londres con mi papa, mi mama, y mi hermana, mama se quedaba en casa, y papa era el encargado de sustentar a la familia, era un periodista, un día le encomendaron una misión y tuvo que salir del país, no volvió, lo dimos por muerto, un día llego otra mala noticia, una tía falleció en Volterra, tuvimos que trasladarnos hasta allá, nos instalamos a vivir ahí, y un día jugando con Jane en la plaza, encontramos a papa, estaba totalmente cambiado, como lo vimos desapareció, lo seguimos como pudimos, y llegamos a un castillo que no estaba muy lejos de nuestra casa, ahí estaba, mi papa y ellos, ellos eran unos vampiros, como ellos nos dijeron que eran, nos propusieron que nos uniéramos a ellos, y así también podríamos estar con nuestra familia unida nuevamente, mi madre acepto, nuestra vida cambio completamente, teníamos que alimentarnos de la sangre humana, no podíamos andar por ahí como quisiéramos, teníamos que respetar muchas reglas, un día me di cuenta de que tenia un don, podía borrar los recuerdos de las personas que me rodeaban, así que planee todo cuidadosamente, me dolió dejar a mi familia, pero ya estaba cansada de eso, estuve vagando por el mundo, como por 20 años, aprendí a alimentarme de otra manera, y un día di con Forks, conocí a Edward, y después a ti Alice, ustedes le devolvieron el color a mi vida._

Termine, Alice tenia lagrimas en sus ojos, la cara de Edward parecía como si por fin ya me creyera, ambos se miraron, hicieron un gesto de complicidad, se acercaron, y me acogieron en un fuerte abrazo:

_Bella, lo siento mucho, nunca me hubiera imaginado lo cruel que ha sido tu vida_, dijo Alice

_Bella, tu también, le distes color a mi vida, Gracias por estar aquí, discúlpame por no creerte._

_Esta bien chicos, gracias a Uds. mas bien._

Bella, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, así que te propongo algo

_¿Que? Alice, no me asustes._

_Quédate aquí, si por favor, te lo ruego, ¿si?_

_Alice, no quiero molestar._

_Bella, no es ninguna molestia, además así no estarás tan sola, te podemos arreglar una cama para que Duermas_. dijo mi sexy chico de olor a chocolate.

Eso no es necesario, yo no duermo.

_Cierto, lo olvide._

_Esta bien me quedo, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, verdad Alice_. Ambas sonreímos en complicidad.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Fin del capitulo**

**Algun reviw?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Fiesta 101 reviws…soy muy feliz, muchas gracias…**

**Muchisimas gracias a kahia-chan: que genial que te guste mi fic, estoy muy agradecida contigo el reviw 100, tambien muchisimas gracias a Andrecullenhale, Angel-geminis..perdoname…ya no se cuantas veces te lo he dicho…xD, a marialecullen, meeli, miadrhu28, ammyriddle, anto story, nocturnal depresión, carola hale,liritagnes, veronick, taniah darcy,Melanie strayder, Andycullenpotter y a todas aquellas personas que me agregaron a sus alertas, favoritos.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes utilizados son propiedad de stephanie meyer**

**Bellas pov**

Ya habían pasado mas de dos semanas viviendo en casa de los Cullen, con Alice, con Edward, al principio me daba mucha pena molestarlos, pero ellos insistieron en que no seria ninguna molestia, los padres de Edward, Esme y Carlisle, ya se habían enterado de mi existencia, aunque nos conocíamos personalmente, ya sentía un cariño especial por ellos, siempre conversábamos por teléfono, por las noches, salía de caza, en la mañana ayudaba a Alice con las tareas del hogar, mientras mi chocolate, perdón Edward estaba en el instituto, por las tardes nos encargábamos de todos los preparativos de la fiesta, estaba mas que listo, solo faltaba que llegara el día, las invitaciones ya se habían mandado a los respectivos invitados, cada uno de nosotros, tenia un acto diferente y uno donde participaríamos todos, Edward y yo, interpretaríamos "Can i have this Dance", Alice con Jasper "Right here Right now", Rosalie interpretaría "hot" de Avril Lavigne, Alice se volvió un poco loca y quiso salirse un poco del contexto, Emmett, la actuación de este seria sorpresa, solo lo sabían Alice y el, todos juntos haríamos la coreografía de a night to remember, la verdad era que no era mi fiesta de cumpleaños y estaba mas ansiosa, emocionada, y mas feliz que Alice, todo era tan normal en mi vida, tenia amigos, una familia, tenia novio, eso era lo que me hacia mas feliz, estaba recordando cuando Edward me pidió que fuera su novia oficialmente:

***********************Flash Back*********************************

Fuimos a mi casa del prado a recoger unas cosas, para poder instalarme cómodamente con ellos, Edward me pidió que nos sentáramos en el césped, mirándome a los ojos, tomo mi mano, con su dulce voz, dijo: _"Bella, le distes el color a mi vida, eres una persona como ninguna, no me importa lo que seas, ni como seas, solo se, que te amo, que aunque sea un debilucho humano, buscare la manera de protegerte, Te amo, por eso quiero pedirte oficialmente que seas mi novia",_ en ese momento, mi muerto corazón volvía a la vida, lo único que salio de mi boca fue: _"Muchas Gracias Edward, por supuesto que acepto ser tu novia, Te amo"_, nos fuimos acercando hasta rozar nuestros labios con movientos suaves, ese fue el mejor y mas dulce beso, que nos habíamos dado hasta ahora"

***********************Fin Flashbacks**********************************

Lo mejor de todo, era que los vulturis, no habían molestado mas, pero algún día volverían lo sabia, de ellos creo cualquier cosa, mientras disfrutaba el momento, mi relación con Rosalie era genial, las dos estábamos trabajando con

Alice, con lo del modelaje, nos divertíamos un mundo, Jasper, era genial, siempre sabia calmar las situaciones, Emmett, era como el hermano mayor que siempre quise tener, siempre se le ocurrían unas cosas para molestar a mi chico chocolate, simplemente era encantador. A Edward le faltaba poco para terminar el instituto, estábamos planeando que yo fuera a la universidad con el, esta perspectiva me encantaba, pero no estaba segura de que estudiaríamos.

Con los chicos todo era diversión, ya solo faltaba un día para la fiesta, Alice se tenia guardada unas cuantas cositas, que solo ella sabia, pero era casi imposible sonsacarle algo, un día intentando sacarle información, sin querer, la interrumpimos, cuando estaba, algo mas, que besándose con Jasper, pero nos perdonaron, Alice ya nos las debía.

Esta noche nadie podrá dormir, que emoción, ya quiero que empiece la fiesta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fin del capitulo**

**Lo lamento se me quedo un poco corto, pero la inspiración no fluyo como era debido ¬¬**

**El proximo capitulo sera la fiesta….wiiiii…en la cual habra muchas sorpresas…muajaja…xD…que cancion cantara Emmett?, pasaran suceso extraños? Todo esto y mas en el proximo capitulo..jaja…estoy loca… nos estamos leyendo…me dejan algun reviw?^-^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Holaaaaaa…aquí estoy con otro cap, disculpen la tardanza me estuve tomando todo mi tiempo, este cap lo escribí con mucho cariño para mi hermosa Manis ANDREIICULLENHALE, espero que te guste…**

**Muchisimas gracias a Angel-geminis, loquita, cada día estas mas loca…xD, pero igual te quiero, a mi amiga Kahia-chan, gracias por aceptar mi desafio, se que lo haras muy bien, pronto comenzare a escribir tu fic, a marialecullen, prima te extraño..:-(…., ammyriddle, miadrhu28, meeli, veronick, Melanie strayder,liritagnes mamiiiiii…que bueno que te gusto mi one/shot…xD, Anto story, mi querida Anto, gracias por seguir siempre fiel a mis locuras…., maria swan de Cullen…y por supuesto a aquellas personas que me agregaron a sus alertas, favoritos….**

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer, yo solo juego con ellos**

**Edwards pov**

Por fin había llegado el tan esperado día de la fiesta, estaba muy nervioso, bueno quien no lo iba a estar con Alice presionando para que todo saliera perfecto, había que darle un sedante a esa enana. Aunque al principio había aceptado realizar esta fiesta solo por Bella, estaba muy emocionado, mas aun, porque mi Bella estaba conmigo.

Alice había convertido nuestro jardín en una especie de teatro improvisado, las sillas estaban colocadas en columnas y al frente estaba una tarima enorme, había comida hasta para regalar, desde dulces, sodas, cotufas, snacks, todo lo necesario para que nadie pasara hambre.

A las cinco de la tarde empezaron a llegar los invitados, la verdad era que no conocía a casi ninguno, solo unos cuantos que iban conmigo en el mismo curso, Mike Newton, Angela Weber, Jessica Stanley, Erick, una que otra chicas, y todo el instituto completo.

**Alice Pov**

Todo estaba maravillosamente y perfectamente planeado, solo faltaba que dos personas no me dejaran mal, y que todo saliera perfecto. Ya empezaba a oscurecer, primero seria el turno de Edward y Bella en el escenario, así que Salí a presentarlos:

- Buenas tardes damas y caballeros, muchas gracias por haber venido, esperamos que esta velada sea de su agrado, en sus asientos, se encuentran unos folletos de cómo esta programado el Show, si mis cálculos son correctos es el momento de presentar la primera coreografía, con ustedes, el cumpleañero Edward Cullen y su novia Isabella Swan.

**Bella pov**

Ya era nuestro turno de salir, estaba muy nerviosa, no porque pensara que iba a hacer el ridículo ni nada, habíamos ensayado lo suficiente para que esto quedara a la perfección; me encontraba nerviosa por el montón de gente que iba a estar presente, que tal que me atrajera la sangre de cualquiera de ellos, y la fiesta acabara en un total desastre.

Le comente a Edward mi miedo, el me respondió de esta manera:

-_Bella, ya has pasado más de dos meses viviendo con nosotros, aun no has lastimado a nadie, se que esta noche tampoco lo harás, yo confío en ti…_

- _Edward yo…no…estoy...Segura... ¿Que tal que todo salga mal?_

_- Bella hermosa, shh, todo saldrá bien, además yo estoy contigo, no dejare que nada te pase, te quiero princesa._

-_Gracias Edward, yo también te quiero._

_- Bella, este…_

_- si dime Ed_

_- ¿me das un beso de buena suerte?_

-_todos los que quieras_, se acerco a mi, coloco su mano en la parte mas baja de mi cintura, nos fundimos en un corto y tierno beso.

- _bien ahora luces, cámara, acción._

Tomamos unos respiros juntos, mientras empezaba a sonar la música que nos correspondía interpretar, salimos al escenario, era mi turno de cantar, mientras danzábamos un vals:

**Bella:**

_Take my hand, take a breathe_

_Pull me close_

_and take one step_

_Keep your eyes locked on mine_

_and let the music be your guide_

_(agarra mi mano, respira, acércate a mi, sigue mis paso, no apartes tus ojos de los míos, deja que la música sea nuestra guía)_

**Edward:**

_Take my hand and take the lead_

_and every turn will be safe with me_

_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_

_You know I catch you through it all_

_( toma mi mano, deja que yo te conduzca, siempre estar a salvo conmigo, no tengas miedo, miedo de caer, tu sabes que siempre te sujetare)_

**Ambos:**

_It's like catching lighting_

_the chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million the chances_

_of feeling the way we do_

_and with every step together_

_We just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance_

_( Es como atrapar las luces, la oportunidad de haber conocido a alguien como tu, esta oportunidad es una en un millón, de sentir, lo que sentimos, con cada paso que damos juntos, esto cada vez se pone mejor, entonces ¿podremos tener este baile?, podemos tener este baile)_

La canción término coreada por un montón de aplausos, la coreografía quedo genial, disfrute ese momento como ningún otro.

Ahora era el turno de Alice y Jasper, esa coreo era la más bonita, mas por lo que vendría después, yo iría a presentarlos:

Con ustedes Jasper Hale, y mi queridísima amiga Alice Cullen, interpretando: Right here Right now

**Jasper:**

_If we could have any dream_

_I wish this moment_

_Was ours to own it_

_And that it would never leave_

_Then I would thank that star_

_That made our wish come true (come true) oh yeah_

_Cause he knows that where you are_

_Is where I should be too_

_( si pudieras tener cualquier sueño, deseas ese momentos, donde ambos nos pertenecemos, y nunca nos podríamos dejar__, nuestros deseos se vuelven realidad, porque donde yo quiero estar, es donde tu estas)_

**Alice:**

_Right here, right now_

_I'm looking at you and my heart loves the view_

_Cause you mean everything_

_Right here, I'll promise you somehow_

_That tomorrow can wait for some other day to be (to be)_

_But right now there's you and me_

_(Aquí__ y ahora, viéndote a ti, a mi corazón le gusta lo que ve, porque tu significas todo para mi, aquí y ahora, te prometeré que de alguna manera estaré contigo, el mañana puede esperar, pero aquí y ahora solo somos tu y yo)_

La canción termino, también fue coreada por aplausos, besos, rosas, para Alice. Era el momento de que Jasper, hiciera algo que debió haber hecho hace mucho tiempo…

**Jasper pov**

Estaba listo, este era el mejor momento, ya no podía esperar mas, amaba a mi enana, no quería pasar ningún segundo sin ella, me arrodille delante de ella, saque de mis pantalones una cajita, muerto de nervios, con todo el institutito, observándome, le dije:

_Alice Mary Cullen Masen, te amo más que a mi propia vida, quería saber, si aceptas casarte conmigo_

Alice, le corría una lágrima por su mejilla, pero no estaba seguro si era por felicidad, o que no me amaba de la misma manera que yo a ella, pero estaba equivocado, entre lágrimas, respondió:

_¿Porque habías tardado tanto?, Te amo, por supuesto que acepto casarme contigo_

Saltando como solo ella sabia hacerlo, con gracia, carisma, hermosura, me dio un tierno beso de aceptación. Todo el mundo se levanto de su asiento, nos aplaudieron muchísimo, el publico no paraba de gritarnos, de desearnos buena suerte, este era el día mas Feliz de mi vida.

**Alice pov**

Estaba Feliz, bueno, mas que Feliz, al fin, al fin, Jasper se había decidido a pedirme matrimonio. Entré danzando al camerino, donde se suponía que Emmett tenía que estar ensayando para su coreografía, pero en vez de eso, estaba sentado en el mueble, ¿pueden creerlo?, llorando, si Emmett López, estaba llorando, si esto lo cuento nadie me lo cree:

_Emmett, ¿que te pasa?, ¿porque estas llorando?_

_Alice es que tengo miedo_

_Jajaja, ¿tu?, el gran Emmett ¿tiene miedo escénico?_

_No te burles Alice…no todos podemos ser perfectos como tu._

_Lo lamento no pude evitar reírme, y no soy perfecta, además tu solo te metiste en este lío, cuando apostases conmigo…._

****************************************Flash Back*********************

Estábamos viendo una película, cuando emmett que estaba aburrido, me dijo que Edward terminaría con Bella en menos de una semana, le dije que eso no pasaría, el quiso poner las cosas mas interesantes, por lo tanto aposto conmigo, si yo perdía, tendría que bailar desnuda en la fiesta la macarena, solo a el se le ocurre apostar conmigo, si el perdía, interpretaría, la canción de gloria Trevi, "Y todos me miran", vestido de mujer, como yo gane, el tenia que cumplir.

¿Ahora tenia miedo escénico?

******************************************Fin Flash Back****************

_lo se, pero que pasa, si hago el ridículo, ¿y avergüenzo a mi osita?_

_Emmett, Rosalie te ama, ya esta acostumbrada a tus locuras, además una apuesta es una apuesta, así que muévete, horita sale a escena rose, luego tu._

_Bien te espero, iré a presentar a rose._

_Esta bien Alice, lo hare, por cierto Felicidades._

_Gracias, nos vemos ahora._

Salí de nuevo al escenario, me volvieron a aplaudir, hoy era un día memorable:

_muchas gracias por su valiosa asistencia, ahora mi querida amiga Rosalie interpretando la canción "Hot" de Avril Lavigne._

Rosalie, estaba vestida con un mini vestido negro, bastante sexy

Rosalie: _esto es para ti osito_

La canción, comenzó a sonar:

_You make me so hot_

_Make me wanna drop_

_You're so ridiculous_

_I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me_

_Baby baby_

_You're so good to me_

_Baby baby_

_( tu me haces sentir tan caliente, no quiero que me sueltes,, eres tan ridículo, no puedo parar, no me dejas respirar, tu me haces querer gritar, eres fabuloso, eres demasiado bueno para mi)_

La canción termino, era el turno de emmett de entrar a escena, disfrutare, esto, luego tendría que salir, por mi regalo de cumpleaños para Edward.

_-Con ustedes, Emmett López_.

Apareció vestido, con una blusa color rosa, una falda larga de blue Jean, una peluca rubia, zapatos de tacón alto, tendría que grabar esto para la posteridad.

La canción comenzó a sonar, emmett la interpretaba genialmente:

_Y me solté el cabello, me vestí de reina,_

_Me puse tacones, me pinte y era bella_

_Y camine hacia la puerta te escuche gritarme_

_Pero tus cadenas ya no pueden pararme....._

_Y mire la noche y ya no era oscura_

_Era de lentejuelas....._

Edward no paraba de reír, esto era una locura total, si esto fuera un concurso definitivamente Emmett habría ganado, se me hacia tarde….

_Edward ya vuelvo, no podré hacer la coreo de A night to remember, háganla sin Jasper y sin mi…._

_¿QUE ALICE, TERMINASTES DE PERDER LA CABEZA? ¿COMO TE VAS Y NOS DEJAS ASI? ¿TE VAS DE LUNA DE MIEL SIN HABERTE CASADO?_

_No Edward, iré por tu regalo de cumpleaños, estaré aquí, antes de que termine la canción, Lo harán bien, los amo, vamos Jazz…_

**Edward pov**

Simplemente Alice se volvió loca, como se iba a ir así, por mi regalo de cumpleaños, cuando ya solo faltaba esta sola canción, para que se acabara el teatro, ni modo, saldríamos a escena, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella y yo, así, que luces, cámara, acción:

_It's gonna be a night_

_To last for ever_

_The rest of our lives_

_We'll never ever ever forget_

_It's gonna be our night_

_(__Esta será una noche, que durara para siempre por el resto de nuestras vidas, algo que nunca podremos olvidar, porque es nuestra noche)_

_Definitivamente esta seria una noche que jamás olvidaremos, muchas gracias por haber venido a compartir, esta hermoso momento con nosotros, se que no he tratado a muchos de ustedes, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como nosotros, ahora, esperaremos, hasta la boda de Alice, Gra…._

Sonó un ruido como de tambores, volteamos a ver, justo detrás de nosotros, estaban Esme y Carlisle, junto con Alice y Jasper…

Esme, corrió a abrazarme:

_OH, Edward, mi niño hermoso, que grande que estas, te he extrañado demasiado. Pero ya estamos aquí, pasaremos tiempo en casa, además tenemos que organizar la boda de Alice, me acaban de dar la noticia._

_Si, hijo, además queremos conocer a la hermosa jovencita que se robo tu corazón._

_Bien, papa, mama, les presento a Bella, la mujer de mi vida._

_Es un placer._

_Todo el placer es Mio._

_Bien ya que se termino la fiesta, vamos a pasear, yo invito, tendremos que seguir celebrando, pero solo en familia._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Fin del capitulo**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado!!**

**Creo que se acabaron las flores y los colores…**

**Para el próximo cap retomare el drama…**

**¿Algún Review?**

**Besos…Gracias por su apoyo!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola, otra vez, yo, como siempre pidiendoles disculpas por la tardanza, estaba bloqueada, pero mi hermosa Manis Andreiicullenhale, me dio muchisimas ideas, que me parecieron tan, pero tan buenas, que deje que ella escribiera este capitulo, la verdad es, que mejor no le pudo haber quedado, espero que lo disfrunten tanto como yo.**

**Muchas gracias a: Andreiicullenhale, Angel-geminis, marialecullen, mis hermanas del cuartel las amo, a mis amigas: Kahia chan, Anto story, anto que hermoso tu ultimo cap, miadrhu28, francisca Cullen, maria swan de Cullen, Black Cullen, liritagness, mamiiii…xD, Melanie stryder, por ultimo a los reviws anonimos que recibi, una alice Cullen, entiendo tu punto de vista, pero asi siento que me extiendo como mucho, no pude anotar tu e-mail, porque el ff, lo considera spam, si quieres comunicarte conmigo, desbloquea mi email en el perfil; Gaby dani Cullen, karmen por ultimo, a todas las personas que me agregaron a sus alertas y favoritos.**

**Ahora si, los dejo leer.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Edward Pov**

Esa fue la mejor fiesta que haya tenido en mi vida, mis padres vinieron hasta aquí, mi hermana y mis amigos, todos estaban felices y mi Bella, mi hermosa Bella, ella estaba aquí conmigo, qué más puedo pedir.

Esme y Carlisle quedaron encantados con Bella, la adoraban y ella a ellos, estuvieron unos días aquí, pero se fueron de nuevo por cuestiones de Carlisle, antes de irse nos prometieron que volverían para la boda de Alice. Bella me dijo muchas veces que extrañaba a sus padres y que los míos eran el sueño de cualquier persona. Agradecí mil veces a Alice por inventarse esa locura de fiesta que tanto amé, aunque no fui el único. Jasper y Alice ahora estaban más melosos que nunca, y Emmett bailaba me solté el cabello a cada rato para hacernos reír. De verdad fue la mejor fiesta que haya tenido antes.

Ya Alice estaba preparando su boda, no aguantaba las ganas de que llegara el día y nunca había visto a Jasper tan emocionado con algo. Rosalie y Bella eran excelentes amigas y estaban organizando la boda de Alice, aunque ella quisiera hacer todo. Era viernes, estábamos todos en mi casa, sentados en la sala, tenía a Bella entre mis brazos, al lado de ella estaba Rosalie, de repente Bells se volteó hasta donde estaba Rosalie y empezaron a hablar, aunque no podía escuchar nada de lo que decían, sabía que algo tramaban ese par. Bella y Rosalie se pararon del mueble, nos dijeron que se iban al centro comercial.

_-Iremos al centro comercial un rato, chicos, pueden quedarse a jugar video juegos o algo ¿no? – _dijo Rosalie.

-_No hay problema, osita_ – dijo Emmett – estaremos aquí.

-_Bella pero ¿también te vas?_ – le pregunté con cara triste

-_Si amor_ – se acercó a mi oído, me dijo: _es una sorpresa para Alice, pero si les decimos, Jasper se lo dirá y dejará de ser una sorpresa – _besó dulcemente mis labios y salió con Rosalie de la habitación.

Los chicos y yo nos quedamos jugando, Alice estaba visitando a una amiga, así que estábamos solos, nos pusimos a escuchar unos cd's y luego, como nos había dicho Rose, nos pusimos a jugar con el Xbox.

**Bella Pov**

Rose y yo salimos de la casa directo al centro comercial, fuimos en busca del vestido de bodas de Alice, ya ella nos había mostrado varias revistas donde nos mostraba unos vestidos hermosos, Rose ya tenía uno visualizado en una tienda del mall, así que no nos tardamos mucho mirando, llegamos directo a la tienda, Rose me mostró el vestido

-_Es este Bells, ¿Qué dices? ¿Crees que le gustará?_ –me preguntó Rose con un claro tono de entusiasmo en su voz - _¿Está bien para Alice?_

-_Claro que le gustará, le quedará muy bien Rose, ya verás _– El vestido era todo blanco, con accesorios de pedrería, la cola era un poco larga y yo ya sabía que a Alice le iba a encantar, además era perfecto, realzaría el cuerpo de Alice y se vería realmente hermosa el día de su boda.

-_Bueno Bells, ¿lo llevamos entonces?_ – me preguntó Rose.

-_Rose, ¿pero ella no se lo debe medir primero? ¿Qué tal que no le quede bien?_

-_Pues sí tienes razón Bella, pero Alice es como tú, tú mídetelo y si a ti te queda a ella también le quedará – _realmente siempre que me quedaba en casa de Edward, terminaba poniéndome la ropa de Alice, somos la misma talla, Rose tiene razón.

-_esta bien Rose, si me lo mediré_ – le dije muy entusiasmada, nunca pensé que aunque sea por este motivo iba a estar dentro de un traje de novia. Fui al probador y me puse el vestido, me veía muy hermosa, _"que lindo ha de ser" _dije en voz baja, pensando en que algún día podría casarme con Edward. Salí del probador y Rose estaba allí esperándome.

-_Bella, que hermosa te ves_ – su boca era una gran O – _que linda te has de ver vestida de_ _novia_ – exactamente lo que había estado pensando hace unos minutos.

-_Gracias Rosalie, de seguro a Alice le quedará mucho mejor que a mí, ella es mucho más linda que yo_, o al menos eso yo pensaba_._

-_Sí, este se le verá genial a ella, ¡¡Nos lo llevamos!!_ – finalizó con una voz de triunfo y una cara de victoria.

Rosalie pagó el vestido, nos fuimos, me dijo que tenía mucha hambre, yo la entendía, me estaba dando mucha sed. Acompañé a Rosalie a comprarse su comida, nos sentamos en una mesa del Mall, mientras ella comía yo solo miraba a la gente pasar, percatándome hasta del más mínimo detalle de cada una de las personas que me pasaban por el frente, de repente, vi venir de las escaleras a un chico, llevaba unos blue jeans que le quedaban geniales, una franela blanca y encima una chaqueta de cuero, negra, con unos lentes de sol , realmente era hermoso, la envidia de cualquier otro chico que estuviera por allí cerca. Me lo quedé mirando fijamente, sólo me fijaba en los brazos escondidos en esa chaqueta de cuero, años de gimnasio tal vez. Cuando dejé de mirar sus enormes brazos me di cuenta de que se detuvo, se había quitado los lentes y me miraba fijamente como yo a él. No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, "tengo novio" me recordaba una y otra vez; "tengo novio". No me percaté de nada más, no sabía que me pasaba, me perdí en sus ojos, que me miraban fijamente, me sentí extraña y por mi cabeza solo pasó la imagen de Edward, de sus ojos que siempre me miraban con dulzura y amor. Algo tenía este chico que me hacía sentir así, atraída, era como un imán, algo me hacía sentir que debía estar cerca de él, aunque pensara en Edward a cada rato. El seguía parado en el mismo lugar, mirándome, así como yo a él, me di cuenta de que estaba caminando hacia acá, se acercaba más hacia nuestra mesa y yo no dejaba de sentir esa atracción, ese algo que no entendía, no podía dejar de mirarle los ojos, no podía dejar de mirarlo, era algo que escapaba de mis manos. Se sentó en una mesa detrás de Rosalie, yo estaba frente a ella y seguía mirándolo.

_-¿Te pasa algo Bella?, ¿Qué ocurre?_ – escuché a Rosalie preguntarme.

-_No es… nada… Rose..., sólo_... – luché conmigo misma y al fin pude quitar la mirada de encima de aquel chico, Rosalie ya casi terminaba de comer y algo me decía que me estaba hablando desde hace rato - _¿Ya terminaste de comer?_

-_Aún no termino, solo te preguntaba si le compraríamos algo más a Alice para la boda_

-_Ah, sí, eso… ¿Qué más te gustaría regalarle?_ – le dije a Rosalie. Volví a sentir que un imán atraía mis ojos hacia la cara de ese chico.

-_Pues pensé en comprarle los…_ - No escuché mas nada, volví a perderme en esos hermosos ojos. El chico se acercó hasta la mesa y dijo:

_-"Hola, soy Jacob, soy nuevo aquí, ¿podría ayudarme alguna de ustedes?"_ – dijo mirándome a mí.

**Fin del capitulo.**

**El vestido de alice, esta en mi perfil**

**¿Algún Review?**

**Jajajaja, que mala que fue la Manis, pero ahora ¿que pasara?, ¿quien será este misterioso chico? ¿Porque Bella se siente tan atraída hacia el?**

**El próximo capitulo será muy interesante, mientras mas reviws reciba, mas rápido actualizo.**

**Besos!!**

**Ah les queria recomendar tres fics muy buenos**

"**El canto de la sangre" por andreiicullenhale**

"**El secreto de Emmett Cullen" de mi autoria**

"**Aquellos que los humanos llaman celos" por kahia chan, las historias están en mis favoritos.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Holaaaaaaa!!Discúlpenme por la tardanza, pero estaba en exámenes finales, no me había dado chance de escribir, pero a que no adivinan, ya estoy de vacaciones, al fin, estoy feliz, ya tendré mas tiempo de escribir, para que vean que no soy mala mañana, publico la continuación de este cap.**

**Muchas GRACIAS a MI QUERIDA MANIS ANDREIICULLENHALE, que es la que me esta ayudando con mis bloqueos de escritora, gracias Manis, te amo, xD, a Angel-geminis, loquita, cada dia estamos mas locas, jajaja, pero tu sabes que yo te amo, xD, a Marialecullen, prima te me estas perdiendo mucho..T_T, Andycullenpotter Siss de mi corazon, ya extrañaba mencionarte aquí, que bueno que volvistes, a Anto story, Miadrhu28, Melanye Stryder, Meeli, Francisca Cullen, Liritagness, vanessie, andremic, kahia chan, y por supuesto a todas aquellas personas que me agregaron a sus alertas y favoritos!!!**

**Ahora si los dejo leer**

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie meyer, yo solo juego con ellos!!**

**Jacob POV**

Llegué a Forks, en busca de la chica, para cumplir mi misión, pude reconocer su olor, debido a la prenda que aro, me había dado, para familiarizarme con el, junto con la foto que me había proporcionado, la encontré en el centro comercial, estaba con una chica humana, ya Aro me había dicho que "Bella" estaba saliendo con un chico humano, definitivamente era mas hermosa de lo que este había comentado, simplemente parecía una diosa, no tenia palabras para describirla, que lastima que este con los humanos, definitivamente una triste perdida, aunque la chica humana, no esta nada mal, con esos rubios cabellos y cuerpo esbelto, si no fuera por los sonidos de su corazón, hubiera pensado que era una vampira, tenían un vestido de novia, entre ellas, ¿será que se iba a casar con el humano ese?, ¿o seria la rubia, quizás?. Especulando acerca de lo que podía ser, ósea, cual de las dos se iba a casar, me acorde de cuando Aro me asigno la misión, que debo llevar a cabo:

**************************Flash Back***********************************

Estaba sentado en la plaza, admirando cada parte de esta hermosa estructura antigua, cuando apareció Heidi:

_-"Jacob, Aro necesita verte"._

_- "esta bien, Heidi, gracias, ya voy" _

¿Que querría Aro? De seguro era para algo importante, alguna que otra misión, ya que el me dejaba andar a mis anchas, decía que era libre de hacer lo que yo quiera, siempre y cuando, cuando me necesitaran con ellos, cumpliera porque si. Me encamine a la enorme sala, ahí estaban como siempre, cuando necesitaban algo importante:

_-"Hola Jacob, mi gran amigo Jacob"_ me dijo con una voz muy amigable y nada común en él.

_-"Quería encomendarte una misión. Eres una de las mejores piezas de los Vulturi, tú eres el indicado"_ Me quede pensando un momento, ¿Por qué me trataría tan bien, para mandarme a hacer otras de sus 'misiones'?

_-"Si, Aro, dime... ¿De que se trata?"_

_-"Debes irte hasta Washington, en Estados Unidos, específicamente en el pueblo de Forks, en la península de Olympic, buscaras a una chica, se llama Bella, es vampira, tiene un enorme potencial y necesitamos que esté con nosotros, luego sabrás un poco mas de ella, por ahora tu eres el indicado debido a tu poder, sedúcela, atráela, haz lo que debas hacer hasta convencerla de venirse. La chica está saliendo con un humano. Se llama Edward, por todo lo que he podido averiguar sobre ella y su vida allá. Te daré una prenda con su olor, así la podrás encontrar más rápido. No le hagas daño a ninguno de esos niños humanos, solo necesitamos a la chica"._

Genial... Debo ir en busca de una loca vampira que sale con humanos.

_"Si, suena interesante, haré lo posible"_ le dije a Aro.

_"Espero que cumplas la misión y la traigas hacia nosotros"_

_"Sí, lo haré" _

Me entregó la prenda de la chica y me dirigí a empacar mis cosas y planear todo lo que tendría que hacer, empaque, ropa de clima frío, aunque no podía sentirlo, tenia que adaptarme a las circunstancias del lugar para no llamar la atención, ya tenia los boletos del primer vuelo hacia Washintong, después de ahí tendría que trasladarme hasta Forks, en un auto que esperaba por mi en el aeropuerto, un Ford mustang rojo, el viaje fue tranquilo, durante el, me dedique a estudiar la información que tenia acerca de esta misteriosa Bella, llegue en horas de la noche, como no dormía, decidí ir a cazar, para luego explorar el terreno y ver la manera de cómo acercármele a esa mujer sin que se diera cuenta.

*************************Fin del Flashback*******************************

Y allí estaba, en el centro comercial, más hermosa, de lo que pude habérmela imaginado, estaba logrando que se sintiera atraída por mí, no paraba de mirarme, lo cual no me molestaba en lo absoluto, decidí acercarme a donde se encontraban comiendo y sin mas, les dije, dirigiéndome a ella:

- _Hola, soy Jacob, soy nuevo aquí, ¿podría ayudarme alguna de ustedes?" _-La chica se me quedó mirando, debido a eso que utilizaba con ella, tengo el poder de atraer a las personas, es como un imán, las personas sienten una fuerte atracción hacia mi

- _Hola, mucho gusto_ - me dijo Bella - _Me llamo Bella_ - no me quitaba los ojos de encima_- ¿Que... en que te puedo ayudar?_ - seguía mirándome a los ojos.

_- Mucho gusto, Bella. Como ya dije, soy Jacob y soy nuevo aquí en Forks, no conozco este lugar y... pues ¿me ayudarían a encontrar un hotel?_

- _Hola, yo soy Rosalie, claro que te ayudaremos_. -me dijo la hermosa rubia, se llama Rosalie y huele tan... delicioso.

- _En realidad ya nos íbamos, pero, al cruzar la calle, por la salida oeste del centro comercial hay uno, allí te puedes quedar. ¿Vienes de vacaciones a este lugar? _- me dijo Bella.

- _OH, claro, muchas gracias. Y si, vine a pasar aquí un tiempo, me quería alejar un poco del mundo... y de la ciudad. Amm, perdonen por ser tan entrometido, ¿Me puedo sentar?_

- _Si, claro_.- me dijo la rubia, yo solo saqué la silla y me senté.

_- Gracias. ¿Se casará alguna de ustedes? Es que son tan hermosas, tan jóvenes_. -Dije mirando el vestido y luego a cada una de ellas.

- _Oh, muchas gracias por el halago, pero no, el vestido es para mi amiga, se lo regalaremos. Ella si se casará.- _La rubia me miraba, y no utilizaba mi poder con ella, tal vez... "Oh Jacob, deja de pensar en eso... Es humana, tarado" pensé para mi mismo.

_- Uff, pensé que alguna se casaría, ¡Que tonto! , bueno, ya ustedes se iban, creo que estoy impidiendo eso, ya me voy, muchas gracias por la ayuda._- Me levanté de la silla.

- _Ah, no te preocupes, no es nada. Cualquier cosa que necesites mientras estés por aquí puedes contar con nosotras. Vivimos a unos minutos de aquí y no nos importará ayudarte._

- _Muchas gracias, Bella, Rosalie, son tan amables, creo que tendré nuevas amigas. Les dejaré mi numero celular, ¿Les parece?-_ Les dije, usando mi poder, así no perdería el contacto con la chica.

- _Claro, anótalo aquí_.- La rubia me dio su celular y yo le entregué el mío, le guardé el número y se lo devolví_.- Bueno, listo, gracias, perdonen por la interrupción y por molestarlas._

- _No te preocupes, no molestas. Gracias a ti, no dudes en llamar si algo se te ofrece o si quieres dar un paseo._

- _Si, gracias_.- Me despedí de ellas con un beso en la mejilla y utilicé por última vez mi imán con Bella, ella luego debería cuestionarse todo eso que sintió y las cosas serán más fáciles para mi.

Me dirigí hacia el oeste del centro comercial, ya que ellas me miraban, creo que si puedo rentar una habitación en el hotel, después de todo, en algún lugar debo dejar mis cosas.

**Fin del capitulo!!**

**¿Creen que después de tanto tiempo me merezca un review?**

**Mañana publico el Pov Bella**

**Queria recomendarles un fic excelente se llama "Luz de Luna" por liritagnes!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCULPAS DISCULPAS Y MIL DISCULPAS, LO SIENTO MUCHO, No tuve mucho tiempo de usar la pc, es que hay una sola en mi casa y la usa hasta el loro ¬¬, y pues, tambien fue mi cumpleaños, el miercoles pasado, me fui al cine, tampoco pude usar la pc, y ahora estoy castigada sin internet, por culpa de mi hermana..¬¬, bueno en fin, hoy fue que pude venir a subir el capi, espero que les guste.**

**Muchas Gracias a Andreiicullenhale, Marialecullen, miadrhu28, Franciscacullen, Kahia chan, carmen cullen 16, Angel-geminis, andremic, gracias paolita.., liritagness, ya todas aquellas personas que me agregaron a sus alertas y favoritos.**

**Ahora si, los dejo leer**

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer, yo solo juego con ellos**

**Bellas pov**

Íbamos de vuelta a casa, para darle la sorpresa de su vida a Alice, pero me encontraba tan absorta en mis pensamientos, no sabia que me estaba pasando, este chico Jacob, tenia algo, no se, que me hacia sentir, extraña, algo que nunca había sentido con Edward, pero de algo si estaba segura a Edward lo amaba, no podía estar enamorada de Jacob, apenas y lo conocía, pero es que era tan guapo, tan, no se tenia algo, basta Bella, tu tienes novio, además el te ama, y yo tampoco seria capaz de engañarlo y menos con un desconocido, pero sin duda, Jacob tenia algo, no podía dejar de pensar en el y Edward, Rosalie interrumpió mis cavilaciones:

_oye Bella, ¿sucede algo?_

_No, Rose, ¿Por qué?_

_Estas muy callada desde que salimos del centro comercial, y ya casi llegamos y tu ni A, has dicho._

_No, tranquila, no me pasa nada, es solo que, me muero de ganas por ver la reacción de Alice, cuando vea su vestido, rose, debemos asegurarnos de que los chicos no estén cerca, ya sabes, es de mala suerte._

_Si, bueno, espérame aquí, iré a sacarlos de la casa._

_Bien, no tardes mucho._

No quería seguir pensando en Jacob, pero mis intentos de no pensar en el, eran en vano, a los pocos minutos, apareció Rosalie, nuevamente:

_no hizo falta correrlos, no están_

_¿no están?, ¿a donde habrán ido?_

_Pues, no tengo ni la menor idea, pero mejor para nosotras, ¿no crees?_

_Eso si, entonces apresurémonos, antes de que aparezcan todos._

Entramos a la casa, y nos fuimos directo al cuarto de Alice, colocamos el vestido en su cama, como no había nadie en la casa, rose decidió, quedarse a hacerme compañía mientras los demás aparecían, estuvimos hablando de cosas de chicas, hasta que surgió el tema, que yo estaba tratando de evitar:

-se que sonare estupida, pero Dios, ese chico que se acerco a nosotras en el centro comercial ¿Jacob no?, bueno, el, estaba de los mas guapo, no se tengo como ganas de volver a verlo.

-_Rose, no deberías, andar pensando en eso, ¿Qué tal que emmett se entere?_

_- es solo un decir, Bella, además no puedes negar, que no esta como le da la gana._

_- pues si, pero igual estoy con Edward_- en momentos como este, le daba gracias al cielo, ser la única que pueda escuchar mis pensamientos.

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta, habían llegado los muchachos junto con Alice , con un montón de bolsas de comida:

_Hola chicas, no sabíamos que iban a llegar tan pronto, ¿Qué tal el centro comercial?_

_¿SE FUERON AL CENTRO COMERCIAL Y NO ME LLEVARON?_- estallo Alice

_Si, al, pero era por una buena razón, así que cálmate_,- dijo Rose

_Ven vamos a tu habitación, ustedes se quedan aquí_, dije, dirigiéndome a los chicos, Alice tenía cara de pocos amigos, pero a la final decidió ir con nosotras.

Nos fuimos directo a su habitación, ya en la puerta:

_Alice, cierra los ojos_

Acto seguido, cerro los ojos, entramos, al cuarto y cerramos la puerta:

_Al, ya puedes abrir los ojos_

Alice tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y de repente, se puso a saltar, a brincar, a cantar, luego nos abrazo y nos dijo:

_este es el regalo más hermoso, que me han hecho en toda mi vida, Como las amo, gracias, gracias, gracias._

_No tienes nada que agradecernos, tu has sido muy buena con nosotras, esto es algo pequeño, comparado a todo lo que tu has hecho por nosotras, dijo rose_

_Si, Rose, tiene razón, y ya no llores, que se te arruinara el maquillaje._

_Bien, no mas, lagrimas, gracias chicas, ¿Quién quiere comer helado con arequipe?, Edward tenia antojos, y compro casi la heladería completa._

_Si, los chicos, siempre se pasan de exagerados._

Dejamos todo acomodado en el cuarto, y nos sentamos a comer helados, ya me estaba acostumbrando a la comida humana, un placer, que sin duda me gustaba, aunque para poder vivir igual necesitaba sangre, se hizo muy tarde, Rosalie, Jasper y emmett, se fueron, Alice, dijo que estaba muy cansada, que mañana nos esperaba un día muy ajetreado, por lo que se fue a dormir, me quede sola con Edward:

_Bella, puedo preguntarte algo_

_Claro, mi vida, ya lo estas haciendo_, le di, un dulce beso en los labios.

_Muy, cierto_, respondió, con una de mis sonrisas favoritas, _es que me preguntaba si, no echas de menos a tus padres._

_Pues, la verdad, es que algunas veces, si, pero ya estoy acostumbrada_, suspire_, pero, porque la pregunta_

_No, no es por nada, a mi también me pasa, me hacen mucha falta, Bella ¿quieres salir a dar un paseo?_

_¿A esta hora?_

_Si, es temprano, además, hace tiempo que no estamos un rato solos tu y yo, ya sabes, con lo de la fiesta, ahora el matrimonio de Alice, siento como que ya no tenemos tiempo para nosotros, y pues te extraño_, me dijo, con una voz tierna, que hizo que me derritiera.

_Si, eso es verdad, vamos_, me tomo de la mano y nos fuimos a dar un paseo nocturno,

Caminamos observando la luna, y hablando de cosas sin importancia, aunque Todo lo estaba relacionada con Edward, a mi me parecia importante, de repente nos detuvimos y edward dijo:

_Bella, sabes, eres muy importante para mi, y nunca le he dicho esto a nadie, pero hoy tu te lo has ganado, muchas gracias por llegar a mi vida, por ser como eres, por ser mi Bella_, edward coloco sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y yo alrededor de su cuello, se fue acercando mas a mis labios mientras seguia diciendome lo importante que yo era para el, nuestros labios estaban a pocos centimetros de distancia, entonces, suavemente susurro: _TE AMO_, yo solo pude decir: _yo tambien_, y acorte la poca distancia que nos separa y lo bese, como nunca antes lo habia besado, era un dulce beso, que comenzo lento, luego se fue intensificando, no queria parar, por lo que segui besandolo, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo, el rompio el beso, para trasladarlos a la piel de mi cuello, yo no tenia palabras, solo queria que edward me besara, y que nunca terminara, pero de repente algo en mi conciencia, me traiciono, queria,que, en vez, de que fuera Edward, el que me estaba besando, me imagine a jacob, queria que el me besara, que rayos me estaba pasando, acaso, no le acababa de decir a Edward que lo amaba, estaba tan confundida, como era pósible, apenas y conocia a ese chico, me estaba volviendo loca con todo el sentido de la palabra, edward como que se dio cuenta, y se alejo un poco de mi:

_Bells, ¿mi vida, te pasa algo?_

_Nop, no es nada, creo que ya esta muy tarde, deberiamos volver, necesitas dormir, mañana, es otro dia._

_¿Segura que nada?_

_Si, mi amor, no te preocupes_, nos fuimos, llegamos a la casa, edward me dio un beso de las buenas noches y nos acostamos en su cama, aunque yo no dormia, preferia estar despierta a su lado, me encantaba verlo dormir.

Amanecio, por lo que Sali a prepararles el desayuno a Al y a Ed, menos mal que no puedo dormir, porque sino mis ojeras de hoy fueran horribles, de tanto que estuve pensando anoche, Jacob, Edward, no, eso tenia que parar, tendria que borrar a Jacob de mi mente, ¿Por qué rayos no podia usar mi don conmigo misma?, asi no tendria que pasar por esto, espero nunca volver a cruzarmelo, el desayuno estaba listo, cocine unos panqueques con café con leche, el desayuno favorito de Edward y alice:

_Buenos dias Bells_, saludo alice, _umm, huele delicioso, no debistes molestarte._

_Nah, no es nada, a mi me gusta_, dije un poco avergonzada

_Buenos dias Bells_, dijo Edward, dandome un besito en los labios

Me sente con ellos solo por educacion, solo comia cuando era necesario, no tenia que, cuando, solo estaban ellos dos:

_Alice,¿ que vamos a hacer hoy?_

_Bueno, primero, iremos a hablar con la gente del salon de fiestas, luego, con mi estilista, despues a comprar mis accesorios, tu vestido, y el de rose, ah y los zapatos, asi que ve a bañarte, arreglarte y te colocas zapatos comodos, que hoy sera un dia muy atareado._

_Esta bien, alice, ya me pongo a eso, Edward, ¿tu que haras?_

_Pues, creo, que nada, me quedare investigando algo para la universidad, ya sabes, todavia no tengo ni idea, de que vaya a estudiar, y ya queda poco para que acabe el instituto._

_Bien, que te diviertas,_ le dijo alice, y se fue a arreglar.

_Yo tambien deberia ir a arreglarme ya vuelvo_.

Ya alice y yo estabamos listas, primero iriamos por Rose, y luego al centro comercial, solo esperaba no volver a toparme con Jacob, aunque en el fondo de mi corazon, deseaba volver a verlo.

_________________________________________________________________________

**Fin del capitulo**

**¿Sabian que cada vez que me dejan un review soy la mujer mas Feliz de este mundo?**

**No importa que sea malo, me encanta saber sus opiniones, tambien se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y lo que ustedes quieran aportarme, asi que haganme Feliz y dejenme un review ¿Si?**

**Recomiendo leer:**

"**Luz de luna" por Liritagnes**

"**Twilight el musical" por Andreiicullenhale**

**Ambas historias estan en mis favoritos.**

**Por cierto, esta historia tiene nuevo Summary**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

Había pasado toda la mañana discutiendo con Rosalie, estaba empeñada en llamar a Jacob para salir, o que se yo que otra cosa, para verlo, le dije que eso se vería mal, que lastimaría a Emmett, a lo que ella respondió que un poco de diversión no le viene nada mal a nadie, de verdad le gustaba este chico, y yo estaba haciendo lo posible por no volver a verlo nunca mas, Rosalie se había vuelto mas insistente que Alice, en tan solo dos días:

_Bella, por favor, por favor_

_No, Rose, basta, si sigues, te juro que le diré a Emmett_

_No lo harás, yo se que te mueres de ganas por volver a verlo, solo que no quieres admitirlo._

_Rosalie, basta, como vas a decir esas cosas, yo amo a Edward y no quiero estar viendo a un desconocido, porque eso es lo que es Jacob Black, un Total y completo desconocido, así que fin del asunto, llámalo y ve a verlo tú, si tantas ganas tienes._

_Bien como quieras_, Rose agarro su celular y marco el numero delante de mi:

_Hola, es Rosalie, la chica del centro comercial, me preguntaba si tenías algo que hacer, si no es así, quizás nos podamos ver en el centro comercial a tomar un helado o algo,_ Rose se quedo pensativa un momento, mientras él respondía y luego dijo: _mmm....., bueno no te preocupes, ahí estaremos y colgó._

_Un momento, ¿Cómo que estaremos?, a mi no me arrastraras al centro comercial, tengo cosas que hacer, le dije algo molesta, pero la verdad era que _Rose tenia Razón, si quería ver a Jacob Black, y estaba comenzando a odiarme por eso.

_Vamos Bella deja de hacerte la dura._

Suspiré

_¿Y qué se supone que le diga a Edward?_

_Lo de siempre, de compras al centro comercial_

_Esta bien, pero te juro que te vas a arrepentir por esto._

_Lo se, y créeme que no me importa._

_Eres peor que Alice._

_Eso es lo que aprendes cuando pasas mucho tiempo con ella, bueno te dejo para que te vistas._

_Como quieras_. Me puse un Jean azul con un suéter beige y zapatos deportivos, recogí el cabello en una coleta, y fui a decirle al amor de mi vida que iba a salir, estaba en su cuarto estudiando, ya que pronto iba a presentar la prueba de solicitud para la Facultad de medicina de la universidad de Washington, levantó la vista de sus apuntes para darme aquella sonrisa que me derretía, se levantó y me abrazó, me encantaba estar envuelta en su calida piel: _estoy cansado de tanto estudio_, susurró en mi oído, _y yo de verte estudiar, pero prefiero que lo hagas, es lo mejor para tu futuro, si, pero me quita mucho tiempo del cual, podría pasar_ _mas tiempo contigo_, dijo acercándose a mis labios, _no tienes de que preocuparte, ahora es que hay tiempo,_ respondí, besándolo, separe mis labios de los suyos de mala gana, _voy al centro comercial con Rose, ¿Quieres algo en especial?, nop, ya tengo todo lo que quiero,_ y volvió a Besarme. Se escucho un carraspeo de garganta, era Rose:

_Lamento la interrupción, pero se nos va a hacer tarde, así que vamos Bella._

Me despedí de Edward, agarre mi bolso y nos fuimos en el sencillo carro de

Rosalie un convertible rojo, iba con cara de pocos amigos en el carro, no entiendo como caí en esto, bueno ya no había marcha atrás, llegamos, nos fuimos directo a la heladería y ahí estaba él, en todo su esplendor, cargaba una chaqueta negra que se ajustaba a sus músculos con un pantalón de mezclilla y zapatos deportivos, con lo que se pusiera ese hombre se veía muy sexy, demonios, que estaba pensando, Basta Bella, piensa en Edward, el no se merece que estés pensando en un desconocido, Jacob interrumpió mis cavilaciones:

_muchas Gracias por haber venido_, dijo dándome una sonrisa matadora

_De nada_, le dije fríamente, rose me dio un codazo en las costillas, yo le respondí poniendo los ojos en blanco, nos sentamos, y conversamos un rato de cosas sin importancia, yo solo abría la boca de vez en cuando, era incapaz de quitarle la mirada de encima a Jacob, de vez en cuando el me dedicaba esa mirada atrayente, entonces comencé a darme cuenta de algunas cosas, solo podía oír el latido del corazón de Rose, los ojos de Jacob, eran del mismo color que los míos, su piel era dura como granito, y su aroma, era dulce como a vainilla y menta, pero podía ser posible, si, si era posible, Jacob es un Vampiro.

_____________________________________________________________________

**Fin del capitulo**

**Me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, es que mi mama me castigo y ando sin Internet, horita es que se compadeció de mi y me levanto el castigo, pero fue porque tuve una caída digna de Bella( rodé por las escaleras), y tengo un pie enyesado, espero no volver a tardarme tanto.**

**Wii, esto se esta poniendo divertido, Bella se dio cuenta de lo que es Jacob, esperemos a ver como reacciona ante esto, también pueden decirme que quieren ver en el próximo capítulo, yo tomo sus ideas y opiniones en cuenta.**

**Recomiendo leer: "¿Estas libre esta noche esta noche? Y su continuación: "Libre hasta que tu apareciste en mi vida", por ****Anne Hilldweller, ambas historias son clasificación M, así que no es apta para menores de 18 años.**

**¿Algún Review?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie meyer, yo solo me entretengo con ellos.**

Y si era un Vampiro, ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo aquí? ¿Será que él también se dio cuenta de mi condición, y por eso me observaba tanto? Será mejor que actúe como si nada... Esto huele a gato encerrado...

"Me alegra mucho que hayan venido... Ya me moría de ganas por verlas de nuevo" -Dijo aquel vampiro de tez bronceada, mirándome a los ojos.

Cuando este chico me miraba a los ojos sentía que me atraía aún más...

"Oh, si... Ya te quería volver a ver" -Dijo Rose, embobada.

Le di un suave codazo en las costillas y nos sentamos.

"¿Ah, si? No me puedo imaginar como una chica tan bella como tú puede querer ver a alguien como yo". -Le contestó el vampiro a mi amiga.

"Que modesto eres. Jajaja... jaja..." –Ok... Ahora me estoy dando cuenta de que Rose parece una idiota riéndose. ¿Me veré yo tan idiota cuando me mira a los ojos?

Cuando hace eso me siento más atraída hacia él. Sus ojos son un imán. No los puedo dejar de mirar...

"Y tú Bella... ¿Qué te ha hecho venir a verme?" -Me preguntó el modesto vampiro.

"Oh... pues... ¿Somos amigos no? Jajaja... Amm, pensé que venir a verte no estaba mal. Y Rose también quería venir. Jajaja..." -Si... Yo también parezco idiota.

Este vampiro es raro. Pero me atrae... Hay algo en él que me atrae mucho. Quizá sea que es el único vampiro que he tenido cerca y no es un maldito Vulturi. O quizá es que me gusta de verdad. Pero... ¿Y Edward? Edward es el amor de mi vida. Ok... no debería decir esas cosas...

¿Por qué rayos estoy comparando a este tarado con mi Edward? Aah... pero Jacob es tan beeello... ¡Bella... CALLATE! me dije en mi interior.

"Ah... entonces si me consideras tu amigo. Es un privilegio señorita Bella". -Su dulce voz, es como un canto para mí. ¿Y por qué? ¡¡Diablos!!

"Aaah siii, yo también te considero mi amigo". -Dijo Rosalie en seguida, cabe aclarar que con voz de idiota. Quizá este vampiro tiene el poder de idiotizar a la gente, porque bien que lo ha hecho con nosotras dos. Naa... la verdad es que Rose y yo somos las idiotas. El bello papi Jacob no tiene nada que ver. ¿PAPI JACOB? Dios... Ahora si me estoy volviendo loca.

"Si, Rossy... ¿Te puedo decir Rossy verdad? Es que me encanta tu nombre... Es tan lindo, como de princesa". -Jacob es un tarado. ¿Princesa? Parece nombre de vieja. Y ¿Por qué no me dijo a mí que mi nombre es de princesa?

...Todavía Rosalie se ríe como idiota... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Todavía. Sí, es idiota. Creo que la cachetearé. Y yo ¿por qué estoy celosa? Ya no lo soporto. Estoy paranoica. No... no soy paranoica... Como dije antes: Aquí huele a gato encerrado. ¿Tendrán los Vulturis algo que ver con esto? No, un Vulturi nunca sería tan amable. Y no hay rastros de Vulturi en este chico. Tiene los ojos dorados como los míos. Él ya sabe que soy una vampira. ¿Por qué no me ha dicho nada entonces? Ok... Rose está aquí, con ella aquí no creo que me quiera decir nada... Debo hacer algo.

"Jacob... ¿Quieres un helado? Rose, ¿Por qué no vas por helados?" -Los interrumpí en su conversación.

"Ah, claro. ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió. Jaja, ¿De qué quieren los helados?" - Esa risita idiota de Rose ya me está cansando.

"Mmm, para mí del que quieras hermosa. Del mismo que tú pidas" -Le dijo con voz dulce, Jacob a Rose.

"Jijiji, ok precioso. ¿Y tú Bella? -Me preguntó a mi.

"Ya sabes el que me gusta Rose" - Le dije a mi idiotizada amiga.

"Ok, dulce de leche para ti. No se muevan. Vuelvo en un minuto" -Dijo Rose. Y se fue... ¡¡Por fin!!

Ahora... Debo elegir muy bien mis palabras.... El vampiro sexy me está mirando. Calma Bella... No te pongas idiota. Utiliza tu autocontrol. Elige bien lo que le dirás.

"Entonces Jacob... Black" -Dije seriamente. Gracias a los cielos tengo súper autocontrol. -"Eres un vampiro" -Bien hecho... Aún no me pierdo en sus dorados ojos.

"Sí, Isabella. Igual que tu ¿No? ¿Cuál es el drama? -Me dijo aquel monumento a la belleza sentado frente a mí.

"No... Para nada... ¿Cuál drama? -Dije un poco alarmada.

"Puedo sentir tu tensión" -Me respondió el hermoso Jake. Acercándose más hacia mí.

"Me intriga tu naturaleza. ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Eres bueno? ¿Eres un Vulturi? ¿Por qué eres tan amigable y cariñoso? ¿Te gusta Rosalie? Sé que son demasiadas preguntas. Pero quizá esta sea la única oportunidad que tengamos para hablar a solas" -Solté todo eso a velocidad vampiro. Y suavemente Jake me rozó la mejilla con su suave mano.

"No tiene por qué ser la única, mi hermosa Bella. Cuando quieras podemos hablar a solas sin tu hermosa amiga. La cual no me gusta tanto como tú" -Me respondió suavemente el sexy, sexy, sexy vampiro seductor.

"Ok, Jake... ¿Te puedo decir Jake?" -Le pregunté.

"Si, Bella, no hay problema, llámame como quieras" -Su dulce voz me embriagaba.

"Ok... Jake. Qué te parece si comemos los helados... ¿Te lo podrás tragar sin problema? -Le pregunté preocupada. Quizá el no estaba tan acostumbrado a la comida humana como lo estaba yo.

"Oh, no... Eso no es problema para mi" -Bajó su mano de mi mejilla.

"Muy bien. Excelente. Entonces Jake, comemos los helados, me voy con Rose a casa y le digo que voy a salir. Ella se queda en casa con su novio y vuelvo para que podamos hablar bien ¿Te parece?" -Pregunté, todavía a velocidad vampiro. Ya Rose se acercaba con los helados en las manos.

"Sí, hermosa, me parece perfecto. ¿Dónde nos vemos? -Me preguntó.

"Aquí mismo, si quieres" -Le respondí.

"¿Por qué no vas al hotel donde me estoy quedado? Quizá te puedan ver aquí. ¿Eso te conviene? No es por nada malo. Sólo tu seguridad" -Me dijo Jacob. ¿Habría algo detrás de esa propuesta? Me llevaría a su terreno.

"Ok, nos vemos allí. En la entrada. Allí viene Rose" -Le dije rápidamente.

Toda esa conversación se desarrolló a velocidad vampiro. Ya que Rose podría venir en cualquier momento.

"Ya vinee... ¿Quién me extraño? Ja ja ja" -Dijo Rose, animadamente. Ya empezaría de nuevo con su risita idiota. Espero que se trague ese helado rápido o moriré.

"Wow... sí que eres rápida. Yo sí te extrañé hermosa princesa" -Dijo Jacob a Rose amorosamente.

Esto me estaba enfermando en verdad. ¿Cuál era el amor de Jacob con Rose? Ahora que mi autocontrol estaba en forma, me preocupaba en verdad o que estaba pasando. Pero pronto acabaría mi incertidumbre.

"Ja, jaja que bello eres. Te traje el helado de chocolate. Es mi favorito" -Le dijo Rose, y le entregó el helado.

"Gracias Rossy. Chocolate está bien. También es mi favorito" -Respondió.

"Qué casualidad" -Dije, metiéndome en su conversación. Si este vampirito continuaba con su coqueteo, no íbamos a terminar nunca y ya quiero mis respuestas.- "¿Y mi helado Rose?"

"Oh, perdón. Aquí está" -Rose me entregó el helado.

"Entonces comamos" -Dijo Rose, idiotamente.

Nos comimos nuestros helados entre mas coqueteos de Jacob, charlas estúpidas y risas idiotas de parte de Rose. Me pareció una eternidad el resto del tiempo que estuvimos allí, pero me tocaba aguantarme, ya que vi a Jacob muy relajado.

"Bueno, ya nos podemos ir, Rose. Emmett y Edward nos están esperando. Y Alice debe estar histérica. Ni se te ocurra decirle que vinimos al centro comercial porque nos matará lentamente" -Y era verdad. No sólo me quería ir por Jacob y mis respuestas. También Edward me esperaba en casa. Edward era otro tema que me preocupaba. ¿Qué haré? Lo amo, pero este chico es un misterio y debo resolverlo.

"¿Edward y Emmett? ¿Alice? ¿De quienes hablan, preciosas?" -Preguntó Jacob mirando a Rose. En su cara se notaba verdadera confusión.

"Oh, Emmett es mi... eh... mi novio. Mmm, Edward es el novio de Bella. Y Alice es nuestro amiga. Está obsesionada por las compras y si sabe que vinimos al centro comercial sin ella se molestará". -Dijo Rose, tontamente a Jake.

"Oh, entiendo. Bueno váyanse hermosas, nos podremos ver en cualquier otra ocasión" -Dijo Jacob, mirándome fijamente y levantando una ceja.

Nos levantamos y él con nosotros. En ese mismo momento Rose dijo:

"Nos vemos, Jacob. ¿Te dije que estás muy hermoso? Te ves muy lindo" -Se le tiró encima prácticamente y casi lo besa pero se retiro rápidamente. En cambio en él no se veía el menor disgusto.

"Chao Jake. Vamos Rosalie". -La tomé por el brazo y la jalé para que caminará rápido.

Ya estábamos en el auto y me tuve que aguantar un buen rato a Rose, peleando conmigo porque había arruinado su beso con el sexy Jake. Pero no me arrepentí. Ya faltaba poco. Aguanta Bella.

Llegamos a la casa y encontramos en la banquita del jardín a Alice y Jasper tomados de la mano mirándose a los ojos. Era una escena tan romántica... Alice y Jasper eran una pareja realmente romántica y melosa.

"Esoo, melosos..." -Les dije en tono juguetón.

"Hola, Bella, Rose... ¿Dónde estaban?" -Dijo Alice, levantándose y trayendo a Jasper de la mano.

"Amm... Sólo fuimos a dar una vuelta por el parque" -Dijo Rose, rápidamente.

"Genial... ¿Por qué no me dijeron?" -Preguntó Alice paseando sus ojos entre nosotras dos.

"Ah no estabas aquí, pero veo que estabas haciendo algo mejor, picarona" -Respondí.

"Bueno es cierto" -Se volteó y le dio un beso a Jasper. Quién la agarró por la cintura y se la llevó de nuevo hacia donde estaban antes.

"Ok, ok nos vamos Jasper, no te preocupes jajaja..." -Les dije, jugando con ellos. Agarré a Rose por el brazo y entramos en la casa.

Emmett y Edward estaban en la sala jugando Xbox... como siempre.

"¡Te golpeé! Mira tarado si no quieres que te mate golpéalo duro" -Decía Emmett casi gritando.

"Hola, hola" -Dijo Rosalie. TIrándose encima de Emmett y este empezó a gritar porque lo hizo perder el juego.

"Aa jajaja te gané..." -Dijo Edward riéndose. -"Hola, amor... ¿Dónde estabas? Te extrañé mucho" -Me agarró por la cintura y me plantó un beso, que se volvió más apasionado un momento después. Escuchamos a Emmett carraspear y nos despegamos. ¿Cómo podía dudar del amor de Edward si cuando estaba con él, sentía una atracción que ningún Jacob podría superar?

"Fui a dar una vuelta con Rose" -Mentí. -"Te extrañé mucho, amor. No sabes cuánto" -Ok, eso no era mentira. Todo el camino de regreso lo pasé pensando en él. Aunque no de la manera en la que debía. Me sentía muy mal cuando le mentía a Edward. Y el sólo pensar que dentro de un rato le tendría que mentir de nuevo para escabullirme hacia Jacob, me hacía poner peor. Sentía que estaba cometiendo un pecado o algo así. Edward es tan hermoso y adorable conmigo. Y yo como le pago.

"Aa tan bella... Pero ya estás aquí. ¿Qué te parece si vamos al cine? O podemos hacer cualquier otra cosa" -Dijo, y enseguida me dio otro beso desesperado. Cuando terminamos nuestro beso le respondí:

"Mmm, ahora no. Debo ir a resolver un asunto. ¿Me esperas? De verdad quiero salir contigo pero NECESITO resolver eso" -Dije en tono desesperado y suplicante.

"¿Y qué es ese asunto que 'necesitas' resolver? -Preguntó mirándome con esos ojos hermosos que me hacen delirar cada vez que los veo.

"Prefiero que no sepas nada de eso, amor. Ya sabes, son asuntos míos. Tú entiendes ¿No?" -Dije mirándolo. Tratando de convencerlo de que sería lo mejor para él... y para mí.

"Ok, amor, ya entiendo. Confío en ti... ¿Te vas ya?" -Preguntó.

"Sí... Mientras más rápido salga de eso, podré volver más pronto" -Le di un beso y me despedí de Emmett y Rose.

"Vuelvo pronto, los quiero. Hey... tú..." -Dije, dirigiéndome a Edward. -"Te amo" -Dije.

"Yo más. Vuelve pronto" -Me dijo, con añoranza en la voz.

"Te lo prometo" -Le dije. Y salí de la casa. Lista para encontrarme con Jacob Black. Ahora si podré saber que se trama.

**Me encanta este capitulo, bueno no lo escribi yo, todo el merito es de mi adorada Manis Andreiicullenhale, y es porque a partir de este capi, la historia la terminaremos de escribir juntas.**

**Muchas Gracias a todas las personas que se toman un minuto para leer esto, y dejar un review, sin ustedes no podria seguir haciendo esto.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias, y todo lo demas, claro, con el debido respeto, nos leemos en el proximo capi.**

**Las quiero **

**Andre**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie meyer**

Salí de la casa, dispuesta a saber qué era lo que traía entre manos ese Jacob Black… No debía ser algo bueno, yo lo presentía. Presentía que estaba en problemas, o algo así… Pero ya ¿qué importa Bella? Me preguntaba mi subconsciente, Ya vas camino a resolver tu duda. Ok, corrí lo mas rápido que pude, la duda me carcomía por dentro, solo quería resolver de una vez este rollo y ser feliz con mi Edward.

Llegue al hotel y ahí estaba el en lobby esperándome con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja:

_Vaya hasta que apareces, pensé que no _vendrías –Dijo con su sexy voz.

_Disculpa, es que tenía algo que hacer._ –Respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

_¿Y qué cosa, si se puede saber?_ –Preguntó con la curiosidad brillándole en los ojos.

_Eso es asunto mío. Además, aquí las preguntas las hago yo. ¿Podemos ir a un sitio más privado?_ –Dije con arrogancia, porque ya estaba empezando a verme de esa forma tan suya, que me ponía idiota.

_Como quieras, vamos a mi habitación_ –Contestó pícaramente

_¿Qué? ¿Te volviste loco o algo por el estilo?_ –Pregunté con nerviosismo y emoción. ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué me emocionaba que me llevara a su habitación? este idiota me está volviendo loca.

_Te pusiste nerviosa, lo veo en tus ojos y no es para nada malo, no te haré daño, solo quiero responder a tus preguntas, además, te recuerdo que tú fuiste la que pediste privacidad_ –Susurró en mi oído, enviando descargas eléctricas en mi piel. Ok, eso no me estaba gustando.

_Bien, salgamos de esto de una vez, vamos a tu estúpida _habitación –Me tomó de la mano, la cual yo solté rápidamente de mala gana… aunque su tacto se sentía tan bien, pero no, yo amaba a Edward y ese estúpido Jacob Black no acabara con eso.

Subimos a su habitación, el deslizo una tarjeta y me hizo pasar:

_Siéntate, estas como en tu casa –_Yo tomé asiento, el prosiguió– _¿Por dónde quieres empezar?_

_Primero, ¿Quién eres? ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Eres algún enviado de los Vulturis? ¿Eres bueno, malo o que quieres de mi?_ –Pregunté ansiosamente, quería que me aclarara todas las dudas de una vez.

Soy Jacob Black, ya te lo dije, estoy aquí por ti, tengo algo que ver con los Vulturis, pero no soy malo, y pues de ti, lo quiero todo.

_¡¿QUEEEEEE?!_ –Exclamé– _¿Es que acaso antes de convertirte en vampiro te habías golpeado la cabeza? ¿Quieres llevarme con ellos verdad? ¿Y te convencieron de venir a buscarme y raptarme, verdad? ¿Tú de verdad creíste que yo caería tan fácil? Pues déjame decirte que estas muy equivocado, contigo no voy ni para la esquina_ –Le dije totalmente enojada, iba a borrarle sus recuerdos cuando no lo vi venir, me abrazo por la cintura, pegándome contra él, haciendo que sus labios se encontraran con los míos, mientras que me perdía en ese beso, debilitando todos mis esfuerzos, trate de zafarme, pero él era más fuerte. Además podía besarlo como quisiera sin miedo a lastimarlo, ni siquiera era necesario respirar, por lo que me rendí y correspondí ese beso, cuando al fin me soltó, exclamó:

_¡Wow! eso si que fue bueno_ –Yo me aparte y comencé a golpearlo: –_Eres un tarado, estúpido, abusador. Eso no se hace, yo tengo novio, deja de confundirme._ –Él dejaba que le pegara pues no le dolía nada a ese tarado. Me detuvo, me agarró por los brazos y mirándome fijamente a los ojos con su sonrisa arrogante y sexy me dijo:

_Cálmate hermosa, no creo que te conformes con tu novio humano, además me imagino que no puedes besarlo como lo acabas de hacer conmigo ¿verdad? o ¿me equivoco?_ –Lo más triste de todo es que tenía razón. Cuando besaba a Edward debía tener más cuidado de lo normal

_Ese humano tiene nombre y me ama como yo lo amo a el, así que no te metas, no es tu problema_ –Contesté aun enojada.

_¿Me vas a decir que no lo disfrutaste? Admítelo es el mejor beso que te han dado en tu vida. Y si te volviera a besar me corresponderías de igual manera_ –Decía, mientras que se acercaba más a mi. Esta vez fui rápida y me alejé lo más que pude de él.

_Es la idiotez más grande que has dicho en toda tu vida, los besos de Edward son mejores que los tuyos_ –Le decía yo.

_¿Ah sí? Creo que no pensabas lo mismo hace un momento_ –Mientras que volvía a acercarse a mí.

_¡Basta! Deja de acercarte. Dime de una maldita vez, ¿Qué es lo que quieres_? –Contesté.

_Qué carácter, si fueras humana te saldrían arrugas. Sólo quiero que me ayudes a vivir así como tu, ya sabes entre humanos y todo lo demás_ –Dijo con inocencia. Yo estaba desconcertada, en verdad, el quería volverme loca.

_¿Quieres volverme loca verdad? _–Pregunté.

_No, para nada, solo quiero que me enseñes_ –Decía mientras que usaba su mirada, esa con la que me volvía idiota. Suspiré:

_Bueno, está bien, pero tienes que prometer que no te meterás en mi relación con Edward, ¿Esta claro?_ –Le dije.

_Como quieras preciosa, ¿cuándo empezaras con tus clases?_ –Preguntó alzando una ceja.

_Aun no lo sé, pero ya me tengo que ir, mi novio se debe de estar preocupando. Llámame en la noche y hablamos ¿Te parece?_ –Le di mi número de celular y me fui. No le di chance a que dijera algo más.

Llegue a la casa y estaban cenando, los saludé. Me ofrecieron algo de comer pero les dije que no tenía hambre y la verdad no estaba de humor como para tragarme la comida. Me senté en el patio a observar el cielo, pensaba y pensaba en ese estúpido beso con Jacob, ¿Por qué tenía que venir a complicarme la vida? ¿Por qué no se quedo de donde sea que haya venido? Algo trama, lo sé, estoy segura de eso. Me recosté un rato y cerré los ojos, cuando sentí la esencia de Alice y de Edward que se sentaron a mi lado:

_¿Duermes?_ –Preguntó Alice juguetonamente

_Muy graciosa, sabes que no lo puedo hacer_ –Respondí

_¿A dónde fuiste mi amor?_ –Preguntó Edward con su voz aterciopelada. Suspiré. A ellos si podía contarles la verdad. Tomé aire y les conté todo, claro obviando lo del beso, no quería lastimar a Edward.

_Mmm...¿Y qué piensas hacer_? –Preguntó Alice.

_Ayudarlo no me queda de otra, intente borrarle los recuerdos, pero…_–

_¿Pero qué? _–Preguntó Edward

_Pero no pude, como que eso es inmune o algo así_ –Respondí rápidamente, casi meto la pata.

_¿Lo vas a ayudar?_ –Preguntó Alice

_Creo que sí Al, es la única forma que no me entregue a los Vulturis_ –Contesté.

_Mi amor, prométeme que vas a tener cuidado con ese Jacob _–Dijo mi amado

_Lo tendré_ –Respondí.

Él se acerco a mí y me abrazo:

Te Amo –Susurró en mi oído. Alice se retiro y él y yo nos quedamos ahí sentados abrazados, disfrutando de nuestra mutua compañía. Edward era el hombre que yo amaba y no importaba que tan sexy este Jacob, siempre amaría a Edward.

**Disculpe por la tardanza, ustedes saben la musa..¬¬, espero que les haya gustado el capi, lo escribí yo, con ayuda de mi beta, gracias manis 3**

**Gracias a todas aquellas personas que me dejan un review, me agregan a sus alertas y lo demás =)**

**Quiero invitarlos a que se pasen por mi Shot Para siempre y mi nueva Historia que hago con mis hermanitas: "El cambio de nuestras vidas gracias a los Cullen"**

**Nos leemos, un beso.**

**Andre.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Primero que nada, disculpen la tardanza, la verdad últimamente me habia sentido muy triste, y no se me ocurria nada bueno que escribir, gracias a Dios ya estoy mejor, este capi, esta un poquito cortito, pero a mi parecer muy bueno.**

**Gracias a todas las personas, que se toman la molestia de leerme y dejar un reviw para mi.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de SM, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**

Los días pasaron tranquilos, en la mañana ayudaba a Jacob, con sus supuestas clases para aprender a convivir entre los humanos, gracias al cielo, nuestra relación había mejorado, el no había interferido en mi relación con Edward, de hecho era muy agradable, las conversaciones con él eran muy amenas, nunca había consumido sangre humana, desde que lo convirtieron tenia repugnancia a matar, le pregunte acerca de su vida como humano, pero dijo que no tenia ni el mas remoto recuerdo, de su transformación, y solo me contesto, que ahora es que teníamos tiempo para conocernos mejor, planeaba quedarse por lo menos seis meses antes de volver al lugar donde había vivido los últimos años. Le pregunté donde era pero cambio el tema de inmediato y no le tomé importancia.

Por otro lado, Edward, Alice, Rosalie y Emmett, ya conocían la existencia de Jacob, hicimos una pequeña reunión, ese día fue un caos total, Rosalie andaba histérica, porque quería coquetearle a Jacob, pero no podía porque estaba con Emmett, y si lo hacia, se pasaba de descarada.

Jacob, se estaba quedando en mi pequeña casita del prado, y yo en casa de Edward y Alice. Aunque de vez en cuando me escapaba para irme a cazar con Jacob. Todos se llevaban excelente y eso me hacia muy Feliz.

El tiempo paso, y nuestras vidas cambiaron considerablemente, Edward y Emmett ya habían terminado el instituto, decidieron tomarse un año sabático, aun no se sentían preparados para ir a la universidad.

Rosalie, había dejado de coquetear con Jacob, solo fue una atracción pasajera, ahora estaba muy Feliz con Emmett, e igual que él se estaba tomando unas breves vacaciones, porque no quería estar en la universidad mas adelantada que el.

Alice y Jasper, pospusieron la boda para finales del año entrante, porque Carlisle y Esme, seguirían viajando por el mundo, durante otro largo tiempo, y ni modo que se casaran sin sus padres presentes.

Mi Relación con Edward, bueno, era tan maravillosa, que no me creía merecedora de una persona como el, comprensiva, atenta, cariñosa, amorosa, amaba a Edward, nos amábamos, todavía recuerdo cuando apareció en mi casa, el dia mas feliz de mi existencia, porque sin saberlo, cambio mi vida. Mis sentimientos hacia Jacob eran de hermanos, era un gran chico, y lo mejor era, que ahora el y Edward eran los mejores amigos, no podía pedirle mas a la vida.

Estábamos aburridos de la rutina en casa, o en el centro comercial, o las playas y las demás cosas de Forks, por lo que una noche, Jacob tuvo la mejor idea de su vida, irnos de vacaciones, pero dijo que todo seria sorpresa, y al día siguiente iría a comprar los boletos, todos estábamos muy emocionados, Jacob la única pista que dio, es que seria un lugar muy frío, casi igual que aquí en Forks, por lo que Rosalie y yo, nos salvamos de tener que ir de compras con Alice, por ropa de verano, pero a pesar de no hacer esa compra, Alice empaco mas de 5 maletas, y Jacob dijo que solo estaríamos 1 semana, esa enana era un serio caso para la humanidad.

El día llego, y Jacob, nada que soltaba la lengua, nos tenia comiendo ansias, solo decía, si les digo no será sorpresa, llegamos al aeropuerto, y nos entrego el pasaje, decia Italia, mas no decía que ciudad exactamente, algo me olía muy mal.

**Su opinión es muy importante, ¿Review?**

**El proximo capi, estara muy interesante**

**¿Qué tramara Jacob?**

**Nos leemos un beso**

**Gracias Manis…3**

**Un beso**

**Andre**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

***Importante leer nota **

**Jacob pov**

Habían pasado seis meses desde que los Vulturis me encargaron la misión de traerles a la loca vampira que salía con humanos, pero con el tiempo ya no la consideraba una loca, de hecho la quería y la adoraba como a la hermana que nunca tuve. Por eso me dolía con toda el alma lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero ya mi plazo se estaba agotando y si no se las entregaba pronto, Aro y sus hermanos me matarían. Desde un principio sabia que esta tarea iba a hacer difícil, con eso de que la chica podía leer los recuerdos e incluso borrarlos, la seduje pero no cedió, a cambio accedió a ayudarme con lo que necesitara sin inmiscuirme en su relación con el humano, me ofreció su casa, me presento a su familia humana, y de hecho nos volvimos todos buenos amigos, solo Alice y Edward sabían que Bella y yo éramos vampiros.

Un día recibí una llamada de Aro diciendo que necesitaba a Bella con urgencia, pero los humanos siempre estaban con Bella y obviamente no la iban a dejar sola así como así, Edward la amaba y era un amor que yo envidiaba, no porque amara a Bella sino porque soñaba con poder amar y ser amado de esa manera tan hermosa y pura. Pero ese no era el punto, tendría que crear un plan para llevármela de ahí o…ya lo tengo, nos vamos todos. Ese fue el mejor plan que se me pudo ocurrir. Les dije la idea, mas no les dije a que lugar iríamos, cosa de que Bella no sospechara nada. Compre los boletos de avión, preparamos el equipaje y nos fuimos.

En el aeropuerto Bella me veía como si supiera lo que yo estaba tramando, no me pregunto nada, pero trate a toda costa evitarla.

Le conté a Aro acerca de mi plan, le dije que los chicos tenían potencial que podrían transformarlos a ellos también y que era la única forma de traer a Bella sin que ella se diera cuenta; el estuvo totalmente de acuerdo y dijo que nos esperaría con Alec en el aeropuerto de modo que nadie se diera cuenta de nada.

El vuelo estuvo tranquilo, solo Bella se veía un poco nerviosa, estaba seguro de saber que ella percibía lo que iba a pasar. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y Alice iban sentados juntos muy acaramelados. A veces ser el único soltero me molestaba, pero ni modo.

Los parlantes anunciaron que solo faltaban 10 minutos aproximadamente para llegar a nuestro destino. Me sentía mal, no quería entregarlos, iba a lastimar a Bella y me odiaba por eso, ellos los iban a convertir a todos, no era justo que sus vidas se acabaran tan pronto, solo por el simple hecho de conocer nuestra existencia.

Llegamos, fuimos por nuestro equipaje, lo recogimos, luego paramos en la cafetería, me excuse con todos y fui al baño, tenía que comunicarme con Aro para asegurarme que ya estaba ahí. Marque el número, sonó dos veces, y contestaron:

_Aro, es Jacob, el plan marcha a la perfección, ya nos encontramos en el aeropuerto espero tus ordenes para salir. –_

_Me alegro mucho mi querido amigo, bueno veras ya nosotros nos encontramos acá, guíalos a recoger un taxi tamaño familiar, no te preocupes por nada, nosotros somos los conductores los estaremos esperando. Ah y otra cosa, trata de que Bella se monte en el asiento de delante de manera que Alec pueda dormirla primero a ella, todo lo demás será pan comido. Mis más cordiales bienvenidas Jacob, nos vemos. –_

Acto seguido colgó el teléfono sin dejarme decir algo mas, Salí del baño, allí estaban todos esperándome, la cara calculadora y de sospecha de Bella me destrozaba el alma, odiaba ser tan egoísta pero aun no quería morir, de alguna u otra forma estaba seguro de que Edward algún día me lo agradecería.

_¿Todos están listos?_ –Pregunté

_Si_. –Contestaron.

_Jacob, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta_? –Dijo Bella.

_Claro_. –Le contesté aunque ya sabía por dónde iba esa pregunta.

_¿Por qué escogiste Italia para venir de vacaciones? ¿Es que no había más países?_ –Dijo preocupada.

_Pues, si los hay, pero quería traerlos a que conocieran los canales de Venecia, ustedes saben, para que disfruten su amor y pues es una idea que me parecía genial que la conocieran, ya llame un taxi, debe de estar esperándonos, no lo hagamos esperar más. –_Le dije tratando de convencerla.

Bella iba a replicar pero no le di oportunidad y todos nos fuimos camino al taxi, afuera estaba oscuro parecía que iba a llover, a pocos pasos de distancia pude visualizar el taxi, sentí a Bella tensarse al lado de Edward.

Aro, se bajo del auto para saludar y la cara de Bella fue la peor cara de dolor que he visto en toda mi vida y vaya que mi vida era larga, ella estaba en shock sus ojos se posaron en los míos con rabia, traición, decepción, odio; bueno no era para menos, la estaba entregando en bandeja de plata junto con la familia humana a la que ella amaba. Aro tenía una mirada llena de orgullo y agradecimiento hacia mí. Estoy seguro de que si Bella pudiera llorar en este momento lo estaría haciendo. Por mi parte me sentía miserable pero ya el mal estaba hecho y no había modo de volver atrás. Todos los demás tenían cara de confusión pero no decían nada, todo estaba en un silencio sepulcral el cual Aro rompió:

_Me alegro mucho de volver a verlos, Jacob, Bella tan bella como siempre, hay unas cuantas personas que se van a alegrar de verte, vaya y veo que trajeron algunos amigos nuevos verán como la vamos a pasar genial. Para los que me conocen mi nombre es Aro Vulturi y él es uno de mis queridos seguidores Alec Vulturi y seremos sus guías turísticas en esta bella y hermosa ciudad. –_Dijo Aro, con ese tono de "amabilidad" que sólo podía provenir de él.

No necesitaba tener ningún poder; ni leer mentes, ni nada, para saber que Bella me estaba odiando con todo su muerto ser. Lo sabía por la forma en la que me miraba. Sabía que me estaba odiando, maldiciendo y aborreciendo en su interior. Y yo me sentía muy mal por eso, puesto que estos últimos meses ella fue quien me tendió la mano, a pesar de mi condición fue de mucha ayuda para mí. No sé ahora cómo hacer para ayudarlos, pero lo haría. Buscaría la forma de burlar a los Vulturis y los sacaría de allí; a Bella y a sus amigos, mis amigos… No sólo me inundaba la mirada de odio que Bella tenía clavada en mí, sino también la de Edward, pues él al ver que su novia me miraba, empezaba a sospechar que el culpable de todo era yo. Así pues, todos los Cullen me miraban feo, y empecé a sentirme mucho peor. Tenía que pensar rápido, aunque sabía que Aro no era de actuar rápido. Sabía que si encontraba algo especial en esos humanos los convertiría y los reclutaría para su guardia… Tenía que haber una forma de que eso no ocurriera, y tenía que pensarla rápido. Tenía que haber una solución al problema en el que los metí.

_Muy bien entonces nos vamos._ –Dijo Aro.

Sabía que Alec tomaría a Bella y le infundiría su poder, por eso me adelanté y dije:

_Muy bien chicos, esto es sólo el comienzo. Siéntense en la parte de atrás y yo iré adelante con mis amigos, Alec y Aro._ –Aro me fulminó con la mirada. Apenas empezaba el juego, y acabaría con esto lo más pronto posible. El sentimiento de culpa me embargó nuevamente cuando Bella me miró de nuevo. Estaba seguro que si fuera humana, estaría llorando ahí en ese preciso momento, y no lo podía soportar. La miré y cuando los Vulturis ya se habían subido al auto, le guiñé un ojo y le hice una seña de que todo iba a estar bien.

**He vuelto ****, no había muerto ni estaba de parranda estaba enormente bloqueada, no podía escribir nada. **

**Pido mil disculpas por el retraso, yo como lectora no me gusta que dejen las historias a media. **

**Otra cosita, falta poco para que termine la historia.**

**Prometo no tardarme tanto, estoy de vacacioenes temporales.**

**Si aun hay alguien que lee esto, puede dejarme un revi **

**Como siempre Gracias a cada uno de ustedes por sus alertas y favoritos **

**Mil gracias a mi manis…Andreiicullenhale i love you.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, si fueran míos estuviera haciendo cosas con ellos xD**

**Bella Pov**

Todo esto me olía muy mal, yo lo presentía, Jacob tramaba algo, algo me decía que no debía confiar en él, pero como no hacerlo, el se había comportado de la mejor manera posible a estas alturas de la vida ya era como un hermano para mi, nunca se había entrometido en mi relación con Edward, todos nos la llevábamos súper bien. Hasta que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de llevarnos de viaje, no sé como permití que el escogiera el destino y aun mas que fuera sorpresa.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y los boletos del avión tenían como destino Italia. Ojala y no sea lo que estoy pensando. Trate de calmarme y abordamos el avión, llegamos a nuestro destino y la tensión aun no me pasaba. Le pregunte a Jacob porque había escogido este lugar a lo que él respondió que era para que disfrutemos nuestro amor o que se yo que tantas boberías. Jacob pidió un taxi tamaño familiar, esperamos un poco, cuando nos dijo: - Ya el taxi esta aquí, démonos prisa.

Salimos del aeropuerto y allí estaban ellos, Los Vulturis mi peor pesadilla, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que esto solo fuera un sueño que nada de esto estaba ocurriendo en realidad pero no era así, estos degenerados de seguro nos matarían, mi novio y mis amigos pagarían las consecuencias por haberme ido de sus garras, todo por culpa del estúpido de Jacob, lo odio, lo odio, nunca podre perdonarle esto. Estaba absorta en mis pensamientos cuando la voz de Aro me trajo de vuelta a la cruda realidad:

Bella, deberías quitar esa cara, estas arruinando tu belleza. ¿No nos vas a presentar a tus amigos?- dijo con voz dulce pero autoritaria- no sé de donde saque las fuerzas para contestar:

Ellos son mi familia, Aro por lo que más quieras, te lo ruego, te lo suplico, no les vayas a hacer ningún daño.

Bella, pero que cosas dices ¿Quién me crees? Solo estamos intentado ser cortés. No quiero que tu familia piense que soy un maleducado. Y bueno ya habrá tiempo para hablar. Es hora de que suban al auto- ordeno autoritariamente.

Subimos al auto y nadie decía nada todo estábamos muy tensos, de seguro todos sospechaban que algo no andaba bien. Estaba odiando a Jacob y me estaba odiando a mí misma, porque demonios tuvo que aparecer ese estúpido de en mi camino, si nunca hubiera ido a Forks nada de esto estuviera pasando.

Edward sentía mi tensión, al menos pude sentarme junto a él, sostenía mi mano con toda su fuerza como dándome esperanzas de que todo iba a estar bien. Ojala todo fuera tan fácil.

Continuamos en carretera como por media hora, Italia estaba igual de hermosa que cuando yo la había dejado, por la ventana veía como las gotas de lluvia caían reflejando las lágrimas que mi muerto cuerpo no podía soltar.

Llegamos al castillo, nos bajamos del auto, Aro nos ordeno que lo siguiéramos, yo iba al lado de Edward y el estúpido de Jacob al lado de Aro, de seguro el muy cobarde lo hacía para que yo no le reclamara nada, entramos al gran salón estaba igual de tenebroso que la primera vez que entre en el. En el único mueble que había estaban sentados mis padres, quería correr a abrazarlos, besarlos, por lo menos algo bueno tenía todo esto; mamá y papá me sonrieron, yo solo le pude devolver la sonrisa.

Quería abrir la boca para decir algo pero Aro se me adelanto:

Bien, Bienvenidos a nuestro dulce hogar, espero se la pasen súper, nos volveremos buenos amigos, pero antes, les daré algunas instrucciones: numero uno: Bella, tu vendrás conmigo, tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar, numero dos tus amigos humanos irán con Alec, número tres, Jacob te encargaras de vigilarlos, y por ultimo Felix vienes conmigo no sea que a nuestra querida Bella se le dé otra vez por querer escapar.

¿Qué demonios tramas Aro? No puedes simplemente dejarlos ir, ellos no tienen la culpa de lo que yo haya hecho, haré lo que tú me pidas pero a ellos no les hagas nada- le dije rogándole a aquel malvado vampiro.

Realmente te importan no- en ese momento entró Marco a la habitación, interrumpiendo a Aro:

Créeme, realmente le importan, es mas su relación con ellos es tan fuerte que es capaz de morir solo para que a ellos no les pase nada.

Eso es algo realmente interesante, gracias por la ayuda hermano, estoy seguro de que todos nuestros planes marcharan a la perfección- Aro, le guiño un ojo a Marco y este último se retiro.

Ninguno de mis amigos humanos decía nada, al parecer entendían que lo mejor era quedarse callados, pero en sus rostros se veía reflejado el miedo. Alec entró y mi mundo se vino abajo, todo se volvió borroso y ya no pude ver nada, cuando "Desperté" de la ilusión de Alec, me encontraba en otra habitación junto con Aro, Jane y mis padres.

**Fin del capi, está dedicado a mi mami Gina que cumplió años ayer **** corto, pero ¡interesante! Te quiero mucho mami, gracias por tu apoyo incondicional.**

**Gracias a todas las personas que se toman su tiempo para leer esto.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, si fueran míos estuviera haciendo cosas con ellos xD**

**Aro Pov**

Había esperado por mucho tiempo volver a tener en mi poder a Bella, y hoy por fin gracias a la ayuda de mi querido y fiel servidor Jacob había vuelto a mí, tan hermosa y con su mal genio como siempre, aunque no había vuelto sola, por Jacob sabía que tenía un romance con humano, además de amigos también humanos, hice que me trajeran información acerca de todas sus vidas y ver que podría hacer con ellos. Planeaba matarlos a todos para que Bella pagara las consecuencias de haberse ido y más aun borrar nuestros recuerdos, la verdad fue muy tonta porque siempre hay maneras de recuperar lo que se ha olvidado, pero la muy tonta corrió con suerte porque gracias a la información que me suministraron se me ocurrió que lo mejor era convertirlos en vampiros aliados a nuestro clan.

Para ello, se requería un arduo trabajo por lo que me dispuse a delegar funciones, mi querido Alec se encargaría de convertir a nuestros nuevos aliados, Jacob lo supervisaría, mi otro apreciado servidor Felix el mejor vampiro en lucha de todos los tiempos vendría conmigo por si nuestra querida y cordial invitada Bella se le daba por querer escapar nuevamente, si intentaba algo, él la detendría. Estaba seguro que no iba a ser necesario pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Lleve a Bella a una habitación donde solo podíamos estar ella, su familia y yo. Ahora si era el momento de hablar, estaba seguro de que Bella empezaría primero así que siendo todo un caballero la deje comenzar:

¿Qué Demonios?, ¿A dónde me trajiste?, ¿Dónde está Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie?, ¡Déjame ir, quiero salir!- decía Bella totalmente histérica.

Primero, baja la voz, segundo tus padres van a creer que han dado a luz a una loca, tercero te encuentras en un lugar que ya conoces así que no sé porque la preocupación- estábamos en la que había sido su habitación durante sus primeros años de vida vampiro, se quedo observando detalladamente cada espacio, luego se dio cuenta de donde estaba, me miró con ojos de suplica:

¿Qué piensas hacer con ellos?

Nada que no sea beneficioso para mi, claro está- le respondí amablemente.

No es justo, ellos no tienen la culpa de nada… por favor…- parecía como si Bella estuviera a punto de llorar, bueno de ser posible estoy seguro que lo estuviera haciendo.

Oh, Bella que patético es verte así, que bajo has caído prefieres salvar a tus humanos que salvarte a ti misma realmente patético. Estás haciendo que tus padres sufran.- su mirada se encontró con la de sus padres:

Mamá, papá, yo lo siento tanto, nunca quise hacerlos sufrir yo solo quería vivir una vida diferente, yo no escogí esta vida.- dijo con la voz quebrada- Reneé iba a contestar algo pero Jane se le adelanto, esto era realmente maravilloso era como ver una telenovela en vivo y en directo:

Claro hermanita tú siempre has pensado en ti, y solo en ti, ¿nunca pensaste que cuando recuperáramos los recuerdos no nos íbamos a preocupar por ti?, obviamente no, de seguro estabas de lo más feliz haciendo vida social con tus queridos humanos ¿y tu familia qué?, Que Aro resolviera que hacía con nosotros.

Jane, nada fue así, yo borré sus recuerdos, se suponía que nunca me iban a recordar ¿Crees que para mí no fue doloroso el irme y dejarlos aquí?, nadie sabe todo lo que yo sufrí viviendo sola, hasta que conocí a Edward y a su familia ellos me dieron una esperanza para seguir viviendo o al menos hacer el intento en esto que nosotros llamamos vida- le explicaba Bella a Jane, yo solo me limitaba a observar y escuchar, ahora fue el turno de hablar de Reneé:

Bella, está bien te entendemos pero ahora tienes que aceptar las consecuencias de tus actos, tienes que hacer todo lo que Aro te diga.

¡No! No es justo, ellos siempre hacen lo que quieren yo no quiero que les hagan daño, no se lo merecen- esta vez fue mi turno de hablar:

Es mejor que le hagas caso a tu madre querida, lo peor que les puede pasar a tus amigos es que se conviertan en la cena pero para tu hermosa suerte no lo serán, alégrate Bella, serán iguales a ti, viviremos juntos y volveremos a ser la gran familia que éramos antes de que te fueras- mis palabras dejaron con la boca abierta a Bella.

Bueno, será mejor que me retire, los dejare conversar, al fin y al cabo hace un buen tiempo que la familia Swan no se reunía, ¿Jane?

Me quedare Amo, quizás a mi querida hermana le vendría bien una buena dosis de dolor.- contesto mi pequeña amada con sonrisa malévola.

Como tú quieras, pero trata de no torturarla mucho, la pobre ya está sufriendo bastante. Iré a visualizar que todos mis planes estén marchando como debe de ser. Hasta pronto camaradas.

Salí de la habitación, ahora iría a velar por que nuestros invitados fueran convertidos en familia.

**Oh, me leo y no me creo xD **

**Dos capis en un solo día, creo que lo merecen por haberme tardado tanto ;) **

**Gracias a Dios mi bella inspiración ha vuelto. ¡Ame mucho este capi, espero que a ustedes también les guste!**

**Besos**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la trama es mía **

**Bella Pov**

Me encontraba en total y completo estado de shock, me era imposible creer lo que Aro pretendía hacer con mi familia humana, no me entraba en la cabeza nada de eso, bueno pensándolo bien, eso era mejor a que murieran, aunque eso signifique condenarlos a esta eterna oscuridad. Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, había olvidado donde me encontraba y con quien, cuando la voz de mi madre me saco de mis ensoñaciones:

-Bella, ¿Te encuentras bien?

-No, no lo estoy- le respondí, con la voz un poco mas fuerte de lo que esperaba.

-Oh, hija me duele mucho verte así, vas a ver que esto es lo mejor- me animó mi mamá.

-Esto no es lo mejor, no es justo para ellos que los condenen como nos condenaron a nosotros- le contesté ahora mas calmada. Esta vez el que hablo fue mi papá:

-Yo, entiendo como te sientes hija, yo tampoco quería que ustedes fueran condenadas, pero a la final no resulta tan malo, ¡Vamos, anímate! Todo tiene su lado positivo.- me dijo con una sonrisa. A pesar de todo este enredo, me alegraba volver a ver a mis padres, mi familia, los seres que me dieron la vida, a ellos se les notaba en la cara los felices que estaban de tenerme cerca otra vez, la única que no parecía muy contenta era Jane, al parecer su relación con Aro la había cambiado mucho.

-Mamá, Papá, Jane, no tienen idea de cuanto los he extrañado, vivir sin ustedes ha sido realmente triste, siempre tenia ganas de volver, de salvarlos de que se fueran conmigo, pero yo sola no lo hubiera logrado.- Mis padres se acercaron a mi, y me abrazaron; Jane, en cambio se limito a observarnos. Papá, le hizo señas para que se acercara, ella solo dijo:

-No, Gracias, tanto teatro me enferma, iré a terminar unos asuntos pendiente- cerró la puerta de un portazo, y así sin mas se fue. Iba a decir algo, pero mi mamá me interrumpió:

-No te preocupes por ella, Jane- suspiró- ya no es la misma de antes.- dijo con mirada ausente.

-De eso me he dado cuenta. Es triste, ojala todos pudiéramos salir de aquí algún día- suspiré.

-Todos quisiéramos lo mismo hija, pero la vida no es justa- comentó mi padre.

-¿Qué pasara ahora?- pregunté mas para mi misma que para ellos.

-No lo sabemos, solo nos queda esperar.

-Si, espero que todo sea para bien.- contesté.

Nos quedamos sentados conversando de los acontecimientos de nuestras vidas durante el tiempo que estuvimos separados, les conté de Edward, mis amigos, de cómo Jacob había llegado a mi vida y de que manera me había traicionado. Al menos la espera no iba a ser tan incómoda.

**Jacob Pov**

Todo había marchado de acuerdo al plan de Aro, había jurado seguir todas sus reglas, pero eso fue antes de que conociera a Bella y su familia de humanos, ellos me demostraron que existe una mejor manera de ver el mundo. No podía permitir que se quedaran viviendo en este castillo, buscaría la manera de escapar. Primero debía asegurarme de que fueran convertidos en vampiros, así todo seria mas fácil, además de que serviría para que Aro se diera cuenta de que sus ordenes han sido cumplidas; lo segundo por hacer seria hablar con Bella aunque me cueste un mundo volver a ganarme su confianza, no descansare hasta lograrlo, igual esto a la final seria bueno para todos.

En el castillo se encontraba un sótano, el cual era el lugar destinado a la conversión de nuestros nuevos aliados, las paredes eran exactamente iguales a las de todo el castillo, la única diferencia era que eran de un material mas gruesos para que así de esta manera no se escuchara los gritos y nada de lo que sucediera allá abajo en ninguna parte del castillo. Yo me quede afuera, mientras Alec descendía sus poderes sobre ellos, clavo la ponzoña y acto seguido salió a vigilar conmigo:

-Ya, esta listo.

-No veo el porque tengas que quedarte, que yo sepa Aro no te ha dado instrucciones de que permanezcas mas aquí- le dije con autoridad.

-¿Te crees mucho, no?- preguntó de manera arrogante.

-No, solo quiero que te vayas, tu presencia no me es grata- Alec y yo nunca nos habíamos llevado bien.- Puedo encargarme solo de esto- Ondeo su capa, retirándose.

Suspiré. Estos serian tres largos días.

**Edward Pov**

Esto era realmente traumante todo era nuevo para mi, sabia que ese Jacob no era de confiar no era justo lo que había hecho, ahora por su estúpida culpa todos íbamos a morir. Nos encerraron en un cuarto, no tenia ni idea de que pretendían hacer con nosotros ni siquiera sabia en que lugar estaba mi amada Bella, sentía deseos de gritar, salir corriendo a buscarla, quería asegurarme de que ella estuviera bien, pero mi instinto de supervivencia me decía que lo mejor era permanecer callado, gracias al cielo todos mis amigos hicieron lo mismo. De un momento a otro, no pude sentir nada y todo estaba nublado.

* * *

**¡Hola! Volví yo, ¿Ven? Ya no me estoy tardando tanto **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capì.**

**Gracias a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer esto **


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de mi madre Stephenie Meyer :P yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Alice pov**

Sospechaba que en estas vacaciones un cambio se avecinaba, no tenia ni idea de que, pero mi sexto sentido ya me lo avisaba. Fuimos a la hermosa y maravillosa Italia lo que no me imaginaba era que ahí íbamos a encontrarnos con los malvados vampiros que convirtieron a Bella, estaba en un 95 % segura de que nos matarían a todos incluyéndola a ella, al parecer mis cálculos no eran acertados ya que nos separaron de Bella y nos llevaron a todos a especie de un sótano, donde todo de repente fue invadido por una niebla y nos quedamos dormidos o bueno eso era lo que pensaba yo, no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos hundidos en la inconsciencia cuando al fin la neblina desapareció, poco a poco me levante del suelo, estábamos en la misma habitación, Edward, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie estaban acostados en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, iba a acercarme a ellos para comprobar que estaban bien, cuando sentí una pequeña molestia en la garganta que ardía, sentía mucha sed, pero no de agua sino de sangre, podía sentir como mi sentido del olfato era mas agudo, no lograba escuchar los latidos de mi corazón, me coloque una mano en el pecho y efectivamente donde antes había estado mi corazón no había nada solo la piel dura y fría como la de una estatua ¡Mierda! Me habían convertido en un vampiro y si yo lo era, entonces Edward y los demás también, si efectivamente no podía oír nada, de un segundo a otro uno a uno fueron despertando desorientados por todo lo que estaba pasando, Emmett fue el primero en hablar:

-¿Qué demonios, que esta pasando?- preguntó

-Somos vampiros- le contesté. Mi voz sonaba diferente.

-¿Qué? ¿ Estás loca? Esas cosas no existen- me respondió casi gritando.

-No, no lo estoy, ¿Qué no notas nada diferente? ¿ No sientes que puedes oler, ver, sentir todo con mucha mas facilidad, ah y me vas a decir que no sientes el ardor en tu garganta?- Emmett se quedo pensando en todas esas cosas, Rosalie y Jasper parecían hacer lo mismo, esta vez el que hablo fue Edward:

-Bueno al menos estamos vivos literalmente, pero ¿Dónde esta Bella, estará bien?- preguntó

-Yo espero que si- comentaron Jasper y Rosalie al unísono.

-Todo esto es muy raro- dijo Emmett.

-Ni que lo digas- contesté yo.

-Bien, y ahora ¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Rosalie.

-Nada, no podemos hacer nada, ni siquiera sabemos donde esta la puerta – la habitación era solo de muros, debía tener algún truco para poder salir- solo nos queda esperar que alguien aparezca- suspiré.

-Bueno, si es lo único no hay de otra- coincidió Jasper.

Rosalie y Emmett se sentaron en una esquina, Edward caminaba de un lado a otro tanteando las paredes para ver si lograba encontrar alguna salida, se le veía muy preocupado; Jasper estaba a mi lado. De repente sentí como si me transportara a otro lugar y tuve como una especie de visión: pude ver a Jacob hablando con Aro de que ya todo estaba listo que en cualquier momento despertaríamos si es que ya no lo habíamos hecho ya. Y así mismo como me fui volví. Edward se me quedo viendo con curiosidad, Jasper a mi lado preguntó:

-¿Qué pasa mi vida?

-eh, creerán que estoy realmente loca, pero con todo lo que ya esta pasando que mas da, tuve como especie de una visión, pronto vendrá Jacob con Aro a comprobar si ya hemos "despertado"- contesté. Edward, Rosalie y Emmett me veían asombrados.

-¿Puedes ver en cuanto tiempo vendrán?- preguntó Edward- Mataré a ese Jacob con mis propias manos.

-Yo te ayudo hermano- habló Emmett.

-Aquí nadie va a matar a nadie- suspiró Rosalie.

-¡Basta! Cálmense todos, no se cuando exactamente pero me imagino que no deben tardar mucho en llegar.

Nos quedamos en silencio, pensaba en que seria de nosotros ahora que ya no éramos nosotros, sentía un vacío en el pecho, que seria ahora de Carlisle y Esme, me preguntaba si Bella estaría bien.

-Yo también me pregunto lo mismo- escuche decir a Edward.

-¿De que hablas?, Yo no he preguntado nada- le contesté confundida.

-¿Ah, no? Pero si te estabas preguntando que si Bella estaría bien- me preguntó ahora el más confundido que yo.

-Si, pero lo estaba era pensando. ¡Wow! Al parecer tienes el poder de escuchar o leer los pensamientos- exclamé

-No, estás loca, nada de eso- exclamó él.

-A ver, intenta escuchar los de Emmett- se concentro en Emmett.

-¿Estas pensando en osos y Rose?- preguntó Edward a Emmett.

-Si, así es- Emmett abrió la boca en una gran O realmente asombrado.

-Bueno al menos esto trajo algo bueno ¿No? Tenemos súper poderes- bromeó Rosalie.

-Ahora solo nos toca esperar- dijo mi amado Jaz.

Asentí, la habitación volvió a quedar en silencio. Pasaron treinta minutos una hora, no tenía ni idea el tiempo era algo que ya no importaba. Ya la sed empezaba a volverme loca. Trate de volver intentar "ver" y pude observar a Bella, estaba con sus padres, preocupada por nosotros, estaba segura de que Edward podía ver mis pensamientos y al ver que ella seguía viva, estuvo mas tranquilo. Me senté con Jasper y con Edward, cuando escuchamos al fin abrirse la puerta, por ella entraron: Jacob, Aro con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara, quería desfigurar la de Jacob, atrás de ellos entraron otras dos personas que no conocía con algo de lo que parecía ser sangre, al menos no nos dejarían morir de hambre.

* * *

¡Hola! Volví

Como el capitulo anterior recibí bastantes revis por parte de**: Liritagnes, Andremic, Astridnatica, Pauli de Cullen, ****sharythdanna****, ****EDWARD-BELLA- MANSON****, ****Francisca Cullen y Majo 1903. **Le**s** dedico este capi con mucho cariño ;)

Gracias a todas y cada una de las personas que se toman su tiempo para leer esto :)

Chicas si quieren leer algo o tienen alguna sugerencia o idea para el fic, no duden en comentarmela ;) yo con mucho gusto las acepto.

Ah otra cosa, en este momento no tengo Beta porque ella se conecta ahora de noche y yo de dia :/, asi que no me estan revisando los capis, si consiguen un errorcito o algo haganmelo saber ;), bueno creo que eso es todo.

Nos leemos pronto!

Besotes.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de SM yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Edward pov**

Al fin los mal nacidos vampiros estos se dignaban a aparecer, comenzaba a querer arrancarme el cabello por la sed y la desesperación por no saber nada de Bella, además de tener que escuchar los infantiles pensamientos de Emmett ni siquiera en una situación como esta era capaz de comportarse. Al menos lo único bueno de esto era que había obtenido un poder por así decirle, podía escuchar todo lo que pensaba la gente a mí alrededor, mientras que Alice tenia especie de visiones, cosa que nos resultaba muy útil a ambos para buscar la manera de salir de aquí. Trate de "escuchar" en que pensaba Aro en esos momentos que me fuera útil, pero lo único en lo que él pensaba era en que al fin tendría mas aliados a su clan, me daba ganas de vomitar.

Los otros dos caballeros que lo acompañaban no eran más que Cayo y Marco Vulturi quienes junto con Aro eran los reyes de los vampiros tal y como Bella me había dicho alguna vez, estos últimos encontraban estúpido e innecesaria tantas atenciones hacia nosotros por parte de Aro, consideraban que ellos no necesitaban mas protección ni aliados, pero tenían que aceptar todos los caprichos de su hermano. Ambos traían lo que parecía ser cinco bolsas de sangre, al menos no nos iban a matar de hambre.

Por otra parte el estúpido de Jacob estaba arrepentido, tenia deseos de matarlo y dejarlo convertido en nada, después de que nos hizo esto ahora si iba a estar arrepentido, el degenerado ese. Iba a hablar pero Aro se me adelanto:

-Vaya, vaya, que emocionante que al fin nuestros queridos invitados sean como nosotros, estoy seguro que les agradará la vida aquí, por los momentos no podemos enseñarles los alrededores. Ya saben pueden cometer una imprudencia y no queremos llegar a eso- nos guiñó un ojo- Ah, otra cosa, Estamos al tanto de que conocen las reglas, me imagino que la sed los ha de estar volviendo locos. Ellos son mi hermanos Cayo y Marco en estos momentos no hablaremos mucho, les dejaremos la "cena" y nos retiraremos.

Nos arrojaron las bolsas y se retiraron. Tomamos la sangre, era como volver a vivir, la sangre sabia mejor a cualquier cosas que hubiera probado, mientras la tomaba me preguntaba ¿Si, era de humano o de animal? Bah en realidad no importaba me sentía en el cielo. Había vuelto a la vida, ahora solo me faltaba encontrar a mi Bella para poder salir de esto, no sabía como, pero de que nos íbamos, nos íbamos.

Después que todos saciamos nuestra sed, Alice intentaba ver en que estaba Aro y si pronto nos sacaría de esta cárcel o lo que sea que fuera este sótano:

-Edward, ¿crees que lograremos salir de esto? ¿Pudiste leer algo en los pensamientos de esos que podrían salvarnos?- preguntó Alice, aunque no tenia necesidad de hacerlo porque yo podía "escucharla".

-No, nada, Aro solo estaba Feliz por sus nuevos aliados, los otros dos estaban aburridos de todos los caprichos de Aro y Jacob estaba arrepentido- dije amargamente.

-Bah, ¿Arrepentido? Ese es un sucio, tramposo- soltó Rosalie.

-Es peor que eso- coincidió Jasper.

-Bueno, entonces que hacemos mientras estamos aquí- preguntó Emmett por primera vez en su vida serio.

-Esperar, es todo lo que podemos hacer- suspiró Alice.

-Si, coincidimos todos.

Nos volvimos a quedar en silencio, bueno al menos exteriormente porque en mi cabeza estaban los pensamientos de todos, me era imposible concentrarme en los míos, pero bueno con el tiempo imaginaba yo, que aprendería a controlar eso. ¡Dios! Que será de mi Bella, la necesito, la amo y la extraño con todo mí ser.

**Bella pov**

Ya habían pasado más de tres dias y no tenia noticias de Edward ni de mis amigos, según mis cálculos en estos momentos ya debían ser como yo. No había visto a nadie ni siquiera al mal parido de Jacob, me mantenía en mi habitación así la espera seria menos estresante. Mis padres me visitaban cada cierta hora del día y nos quedábamos conversando, eso si, siempre sin Jane presente. Es increíble lo mucho que cambio, ella solía ser una pequeña alegre, feliz y risueña incluso en nuestros primeros días en este maldito castillo. Quizás ahora prefería otras cosas.

Extrañaba muchísimo a Edward, quería abrazarlo, estar con él, saber si estaba bien. ¡argg! ¡Estúpido Jacob! ¡Te odio! No tienes ni idea de cuanto. Suspire, estaba a punto de volverme loca. En ese momento alguien toco la puerta por el olor supe que era Aro:

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó amablemente.

-Si, hazlo, esta es tu casa- le contesté amargamente.

-Vaya, veo que tu genio no cambia con nada- me dijo entrando a la habitación.

-Bien, ¿Qué quieres? No estoy de ánimos.

-Solo vengo a informarte que ya tus amigos están listos.

-Genial, me alegro que tus planes fueran exitosos- le respondí con sarcasmo.- ¿Qué planeas hacer con ellos? ¿Qué no te basta con toda la gente que ya tienes aquí?

-Mujer pero que amarga estas, ¿Dónde quedo la dulce Bella que hace no se cuantos años llego aquí preguntando por su papá?

-Tú la destruiste. Sigo esperando ¿Qué harás con mis amigos?

-Bueno, bueno, calma por los momentos están donde deben estar, tranquilízate ellos están en buenas manos.

-Si claro y tú eres el ángel más bueno del mundo.

-¿Sabes que? Ya me harte de tu actitud. Deberías agradecerme el que los convirtiera y que no los matara. Si no fuera por mí tú y ellos estarían juntos revolcándose en el infierno, bueno si es que eso existe. Piensa Bella, tu traición no tenia perdón debías ser condenada a muerte.

-Hubiera sido mejor que tener que vivir eternamente ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? ¿No se supone que eres fiel a tus leyes?- le dije casi gritando aunque no era necesario.

-¿Quieres saber porque?- contestó acercándose a mi.

-Si, dímelo.

-Porque tu don me es muy útil, además desde siempre me has gustado, quiero que seas mía- me arrinconó contra la pared tan rápido que no lo vi venir, lo empuje con toda la fuerza de la que fui capaz.

-¿ ES QUE TE HAS VUELTO LOCO? O tantos años de vampiro te han dañado el cerebro. ¡ALEJATE DE MÍ!- en esos momentos Jane entro en la habitación, realmente desconcertada.

-Maestro, sus hermanos lo necesitan- le informo la pequeña a Aro.

-Bien, iré con ellos, gracias por la información. Nos vemos Bella- ambos se retiraron, no sin antes Jane lanzarme una mirada de odio puro, de no haber sido porque Aro estaba ahí lo mas seguro es que me hubiera torturado.

Estaba desconcertada ¡mierda! Tenia que buscar la manera de salir de aquí, pero el problema estaba en quien podría ayudarme. Nunca tuve trato con nadie en particular. El único que podría ayudarme era Jacob, pero no se como iba a volver a confiar en él. Bueno le haré lo mismo que el me hizo, además nada pierdo con intentar si algo sale mal le borrare los recuerdos y como dicen por ahí una por una no es trampa.

Salí de la habitación y fui a buscar a Jacob, se encontraba en la recepción coqueteando con Heidi, quien era la chica que se encargaba de traer el "alimento":

-ejem, ejem disculpen la interrupción ¿Jacob, podemos hablar?

-Si claro Bella, dime- me dijo como si entre nosotros nunca hubiera pasado nada y todo siguiera igual.

-En privado si no te importa.

-Ok, te veo en un rato en la torre. Tengo que hacer otras cosas primero- contestó y se marchó.

La torre siempre estaba sola, era un lugar perfecto para conversar, además como era muy alta nadie escucharía lo que habláramos. Calculé más o menos y me dirigí hacia allá. Jacob ya estaba esperándome con una cara de perro arrepentido que no se la quitaba nadie:

-bien, primero quita esa cara no me vengas con que estas arrepentido y blah blah, me traicionaste- le recriminé

-si, Bella lo se, pero déjame explicarte.

-No necesito tus explicaciones. Necesito que me ayudes, me lo debes, a menos claro que prefieras a los Vulturi. Yo se Jake que conmigo eras feliz, conociste una mejor manera de vivir, yo se que lo hiciste porque si no lo hacías Aro te mataría, me hubieras contado tus planes y te juro que hubiéramos buscado la manera de que nada te pasara.

-Tienes, razón. Perdóname, debí contártelo y no dejarme llevar por el miedo.- dijo sinceramente arrepentido. No voy a dejarme convencer.

-Tu perdón en este momento no me sirve.

-Yo se que cometí un error bueno uno grande, pero haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para volver a ganarme tu confianza.

-Bien, eso lo veremos. ¿Me ayudaras?

-Si, ¿En que exactamente?

-Tenemos que escapar.

-Lo se, pensaba ir a decirte eso. Yo se donde están todos.

-Si, pero debemos planear todo con mucho cuidado, podría hacerlo yo sola pero con tanto tiempo viviendo fuera de aquí ya me olvide de muchas cosas.

-Si, también conozco cada uno de los pasadizos secretos, aunque no va a hacer fácil con tanta gente ahora vigilando.

-Si contáramos con Alec seria genial- le sugerí a ver si por equis causa ellos eran amigos.

-Si, pero el problema es que el y yo nunca nos hemos llevado.

-Eso si que es decepcionante.

-Bueno, encontraremos la manera Bella te lo prometo. Pero ahora me tengo que ir, no es conveniente que nos vean juntos- alguien se estaba cercando.

-En eso coincido contigo. ¿Puedes venir a mi habitación al atardecer? Eso si, sin que nadie te vea.

-Si, ahí estaré.

Se retiro y yo mas atrás. No quería que nadie me viera por esos lares.

**Jane Pov**

El que la estúpida de mi hermana volviera yo sabia que no me iba a traer nada bueno. Mi Aro, mi amado me estaba desplazando por esa mosquita muerta. No lo iba a permitir me había costado mucho llegar a donde estoy para que ella con solo volver me lo quite. Hare lo que sea para que se largue con sus amigos y si es posible mis padres también. Para lo único que sirven es para ocupar espacio. Hablare con Alec y con Jacob por primera vez en su vida tendrán que llevarse bien.

* * *

Miren quien volvio ¡Yo!

Este capi esta muy interesante, les cuento que gracias a **LiritAgnes** tengo muuuchiiisiiimas ideas por lo tanto al fic es que ahora le quedan capis :D

Cuéntenme ¿Que les pareció este?

Gracias a todas aquellas personas que se toman su tiempo de leer esta historia, agragarme a sus favoritos y alertas no tienen ni idea de lo feliz que me hacen :D

Saluditos

Pronto nos leemos

Besos


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer**

**Jane Pov**

Llame a Jacob y Alec, tenían que ayudarme a sacar a los recién convertidos, a la estúpida de Bella y a mis padres, mientras más rápido se fueran mejor. Les dije que me siguieran afuera y allí comencé a hablarles:

-Se que esto les va a parecer extraño, pero necesito un favor de ustedes.

-Lo que sea hermanita- me respondió inmediatamente Alec.

-¿Jacob?- pregunté

-Si esta a mi alcance mucho gusto- contestó

-No, no es si esta a tu alcance es que lo harás, además esto traerá más beneficios para ti, que para mí.

-Aja ¿Y de que se supone que me estas hablando?

-Necesito que ambos se lleven bien por lo menos dos días.

-¿Qué?- gritaron ambos.

-Lo que escucharon.

-No, ni loco, no inventes.- respondió Jacob.

-Lo harás, o…- use mi poder sobre él. Gritó:

-Ok, esta bien, pero basta.

-¿Alec?

-Bueno, si no hay de otra, podré soportarlo.

-Así me gusta. Bueno necesito que me ayuden a sacar a los recién convertidos, a Bella y a mis padres de aquí.

-¿Es que te has vuelto loca? ¿Quieres que Aro nos mate a todos?- preguntó Alec

-No, el no tiene porque enterarse. Si actuamos con cuidado todo saldrá bien, pero necesito que Bella se entere de esto, es de vital importancia su ayuda.

-Pensé que odiabas a tu hermana- me interrumpió Jacob

-Claro que la odio y por lo mismo quiero que se vaya, no la quiero cerca de mi, además le pediré que me borre los recuerdos así no tendré que recordar que alguna vez existió.

-Umm, bueno ya veo. ¿Y como pretendes sacarlos a todos?

-Eso es lo de menos, Alec se encargara de "Dormir" a todo el castillo, excepto a los recién convertidos, Bella, mis padres y nosotros, luego Bella se encargara de borrar los recuerdos de todos aquí, incluyéndome y tu te encargaras de que mas nunca vuelvan a pisar ni estar cerca de Volterra.

-Bueno, yo estoy de acuerdo contigo Jane, que fastidio tener que soportar a toda esa gentuza, lo mejor es que se vayan- hablo Alec, el cual se había mantenido callado.

-Entonces, ¿Qué esperamos?- preguntó Jacob

-Tenemos que ir a hablar con Bella. Alec sigue las órdenes de Aro, nos vemos mas tarde.

-Seguro- dijo Alec, y se retiro.

-Bueno, yo quede en verme con Bella horita.

-Excelente, ¡Vamos!

Nos fuimos directo a la habitación de Bella, ella estaba asomada en la ventana, imagino yo que pensando:

-Bella, Necesitamos hablar.

-No tengo ganas de hablar Jane. ¿Qué haces aquí Jacob? Tampoco tengo ganas de verte a ti.

-Primero quitas esa actitud, segundo yo mando y tercero lo que tenemos que decirte es de tu conveniencia.

-Bien, soy toda oídos.

-Te ayudare a escapar.

-¿Qué?- respondió Bella perpleja.

-Te ayudaremos a escapar.- rectifiqué

-Si, claro ¿Cómo se que no me están conduciendo a una trampa?

-Bella, yo te prometí sacarte de esto- le dijo Jacob

-Es difícil volver a confiar Jacob, ¿Y tú Jane porque quieres ayudarme?

-Porque simplemente no quiero verte aquí, y ya el castillo esta superpoblado como para tener a mas habitantes. Además te daré la oportunidad de que te lleves a nuestros padres, no hacen nada importante aquí- Bella rodó los ojos.

-Si tú lo dices, ¿Cómo pretendes ayudarme?

-Bien, este es el plan- le conté el plan.

-Bueno, me parece brillante, pero ten por seguro que ninguno de mis amigos confía en Jacob y mucho menos en Alec. La única manera de que ellos colaboren es que yo se los diga. Tengo que verlos- contestó Bella.

-Eso es fácil- soltó Jacob- los encargados de vigilarlos somos Alec y yo, esta misma noche puedes bajar a hablar con ellos.

-Entonces esta hecho.

-Aja, tengo otra duda ¿Qué día será la gran "Fuga"?

-Lo mas pronto posible, claro esta, mientras mas rápido mejor. Primero habla con ellos primero.

-Ok, esta bien.

-Jacob, ¡Vamos! No podemos alejarnos mucho de nuestras labores.

-Hasta pronto Bella.

Salimos de la habitación, Jacob se fue por su lado y yo por el mío. Al menos Bella estaba de acuerdo, ojala y sus amigos, familia o lo que sea también.

**Bella Pov**

Me sorprendió realmente el que Jane quisiera que yo escapara y me fuera con mis amigos, mis sospechas eran ciertas, ella me odia y siente que estorbo en su relación con Aro. Es increíble como ha cambiado esa niña. Estaba contenta, la esperanza brillaba en mí ser además tenia la oportunidad de irme con mis padres.

Jacob me pasó un mensaje, ya era hora de que podía bajar a ver a mi Edward y a mi familia. Fui caminando lo mas humanamente que pude hacia el sótano.

**Edward pov**

Alice había logrado "ver" algo pero de gente que ni siquiera esperábamos, Jane, Alec y Jacob, nos ayudarían a escapar. Y lo mejor era que esta noche al fin vería a mi Bella después de tres o cuatro días en esta cosa.

-Es hora Edward. Bella esta cerca- me dijo Alice

-Gracias Alice.

Todos de alguna manera estábamos felices podríamos salir de aquí, Alice vio que el plan resultaría exitoso solo nos tocaría esperar. La puerta se abrió y por ella entró Bella, estaba más hermosa que la última vez que la vi, a pesar de que había estado sufriendo, a una velocidad increíble Salí corriendo hacia ella, la abrace como si la vida se me fuera en ella:

-Bella, Bella mi hermosa Bella no tienes idea de cuanto te he extrañado- le decía dándole besos hasta donde podía, no me importaba que tuviéramos compañía.

-Oh, Edward perdóname, perdónenme chicos por mi culpa paso esto, les juro que no sabía nada.

-No fue tu culpa- dijeron los demás.

-Si, ninguno esperaba esto- contestó Alice

-Bueno, al menos podremos salir de aquí- les dijo Bella

-Ya lo sabemos- contestamos todos

-¿Y como diantres se enteraron?- preguntó confundida Bella.

-Yo te lo explico, esto de ser vampiros trajo por así decirlo "Poderes"

-Ah, ¿y quienes son los afortunados?

-Bueno Alice puede "Ver" el futuro, y predice que todos tendremos poderes: Jasper podrá controlar las emociones de las personas que lo rodean, Rosalie con la mirada podrá congelar cualquier objeto a su antojo y Emmett súper fuerza, aunque aun no se sabe con exactitud cuando aparecerán, mientras que yo puedo leer las mentes- Bella se quedo con la boca abierta.

-Eh, yo no se que decir.

-No digas nada.

-Alice y si puedes ver…

-Si mi vida, si saldremos de esto, si confiamos en el, y volveremos juntos a Forks- le conteste a Bella antes de que expresara lo que iba a preguntar.

-Esto si que es raro. Pero estaremos juntos y seremos libres.

-Si- la abracé, los demás nos dieron nuestro espacio y se pusieron a hacer cualquier otra cosa.

-¿Sabes que te amo?- le pregunté

-No merezco que me ames, por mi culpa te paso esto- me contestó Bella con la mirada triste.

-No tienes porque arrepentirte de nada, ahora podemos estar juntos para toda la eternidad, no existirán barreras entre tu y yo, y pase lo que pase siempre te amare ¿Lo entiendes?

-Si, gracias por ser tan bueno conmigo, por amarme, por…- no la deje que terminara de hablar y la calle con un beso dulce, calido y frío pero lleno de mucho amor, si antes de ser vampiro besar a Bella era el cielo, ahora era el universo, podíamos estar juntos sin lastimarnos. Separamos nuestros labios.

-Te amo- me susurro ella. Se mordió el labio.

-Si, ya se que te tienes que ir para que no sospechen. Aunque no quieras hacerlo.

-Olvide que puedes leerme el pensamiento.

-Ya te acostumbraras.

-Ojala y todo esto termine rápido.

-Si, yo también- volví a besarla y se fue.

Pronto Volveríamos a estar juntos y todo seria como antes.

-¿Alice? ¿Cuánto tiempo falta?

-Mañana mismo saldremos de aquí.

-Excelente- contestamos todos.

Esa noche todos estábamos tranquilos, volvía a brillar la esperanza y todo nos iba a salir bien.

* * *

**Holaaaa! ¿Como estan?**

**Estaba de viaje por eso no habia actualizado :)**

**pero ya volvi, espero que les haya gustado el capi.**

**Los invito a que se pasen a mi nuevo mini fic "Nunca pensé que te encontraría"**

**Su opinion es muy importante, review?**

**Besos**

**Andre **


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer

* * *

**

**Bella pov**

Finalmente íbamos a salir de este enredo y de esta cárcel. Nunca imagine que todos mis amigos fueran a obtener poderes, eso era algo que en definitiva nos daba mucha ventaja contra los Vulturis. Y tener a Jane, Alec y a Jacob de nuestro lado aun mas. Solo esperaba que de verdad fuera en serio.

Habíamos quedado en que a las 12 comenzaría la operación "Fuga", solo faltaba media hora para eso. Estaba demasiado ansiosa. Mis padres estaban conmigo y eso me calmaba pero solo un poco, caminaba de un lado a otro:

-¡Detente Bella!- le abrirás un hoyo al piso si sigues caminando de aquí para allá- bromeó mi mamá.- ¡Cálmate hermosa! Esto pronto acabara y saldremos de aquí.

- Tu madre tiene razón, respira Bella, ya falta poco.- sonreí y me quede en un solo sitio.

Al rato, Jacob apareció:

-Listo, Ya Alec esta cumpliendo con su misión. Pronto vendrá a buscarte para que puedas cumplir con tu parte.

-Bien, ¿y cuando se supone que podremos sacar a los demás?- pregunté

-Tranquila Bella, tenemos que esperar la señal de Jane, luego bajaremos por ellos y saldremos.

-Si, pero nos estamos olvidando de algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-El olor, cuando despierten lo notaran y sospecharan que algo ha pasado.

-Ah eso, no te preocupes, Jane lo tiene todo bien calculado.

-Eso espero, no quiero volver a encontrármelos mas nunca en toda mi existencia.- en ese momento entró Alec a la habitación:

-¡Vamos Bella! Es hora.

-Perfecto, los veo luego- me despedí de mis padres y me fui con Alec.

Todo el castillo estaba en un silencio sepulcral no se escuchaba absolutamente nada, tuvimos que entrar en todas y cada una de las habitaciones del castillo, a cada persona que iba encontrando le iba borrando la memoria, Alec no decía nada simplemente se limitaba a observarme. Después de un buen rato de borrar memorias, finalmente llegamos a la habitación donde estaban los Vulturis, con ellos el proceso iba a ser más difícil, tenía que asegurarme de que esta vez no me recordaran, me preguntaba como diantres lo habían hecho la primera vez, quizás era que no me había concentrado lo suficiente esa vez o que simplemente aun mi poder era muy débil y no dio los resultados esperados.

Me concentré lo mas que pude y me introduje primeramente en los recuerdos de Aro, me asegure de borrar el momento en el que nos conocimos, cuando nos convirtió en vampiros, la existencia de mi familia humana, la visita a Forks, a Jacob y todo lo que estuviera relacionado conmigo. Luego fui por Aro y Marco. Seguidamente le informé a Alec que ya había terminado, él asintió:

-Entonces, volvamos por tus padres, ya Jane debe de estar ahí.

-Esta bien.

Caminamos de vuelta a la habitación y efectivamente Jane ya estaba allí con ellos. Quizás era mi imaginación pero parecía que se estaban despidiendo y agradeciéndoles por todo. Al parecer aun quedaba un poquito de corazón en ella. Cuando notó mi presencia inmediatamente se acercó a mí:

-¿todo listo?- asentí

-Gracias por esto Jane, no sabes lo mucho que significa para mi.- iba a abrazarla, pero ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se alejo de mi.

- De nada, pero sabes que no lo hago por ti. Bueno, basta de plática, es hora de liberarlos.

Salimos todos juntos camino al sótano, abrieron la puerta y allí estaban todos con una sonrisa en el rostro:

-Buenas noticias- saltó Alice.

-Todo, va excelentemente bien- habló Edward

-Si, y ya tenemos nuestros poderes- comentó una muy emocionada Rosalie.

- Excelente, ¿entonces que esperamos? ¡Salgamos de aquí!

La emoción podía palparse con las manos, quizás era la habilidad de Jasper recién adquirida que hasta Jane y Alec sonreían, nos guiaron hacia la salida asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie alrededor.

-No hay moros en la costa.

-Entonces, este es el hasta nunca- comentó Jane con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro-¿Bella?

-Si, gracias por todo hermana, aunque tu me odies quiero que sepas que yo te quiero con todo mi corazón. Alec, cuídala mucho por mí.

-Aja, mucha platica. Jacob asegúrate de nunca volver-Jacob asintió- Bella, asegúrate de borrar todos mis recuerdos por favor.

-Claro- me concentré en ella primero y luego en Alec, en lo que termine tuvimos que salir corriendo por si acaso corrían a matarnos, a sus ojos a lo mejor éramos unos intrusos.

Después de correr durante dos horas o mas, nos detuvimos. La felicidad de todos era increíble:

-Al fin ¡somos libres!- grité

- Aun no lo creo.

-¡esto es maravilloso!

-¿y ahora que hacemos?- preguntó Jasper- Somos libres, pero aun así, ahora estamos limitados de muchas cosas.

- ¿A dónde iremos? ¿Que haremos?-preguntó Emmett seriamente, era la primera vez que lo veía así.

- tu amigo tiene razón Bella, ¿A dónde iremos?- preguntó mamá

- El único lugar donde podremos estar y vivir en paz a la luz del día es en Forks- comentó Edward.

- Cierto, Aun conservo mi casa del prado, es algo pequeña pero ahí podremos vivir los tres tranquilamente- le dije a mis padres.

- ¿Y que hay de tus amigos y sus vidas?

- Aprenderemos a vivir con lo que no has tocado, no tienen nada de que preocuparse- comentó Alice.

- ¿Y que diablos estamos esperando? ¡let's go people! Tenemos osos que cazar y vidas a las cuales asustar- bromeó Emmett. Todos reímos por sus ocurrencias.

Hasta ese momento Jacob estaba tan callado que no me acordaba de su presencia:

-Bueno, yo creo que hasta aquí llego con ustedes, creo que ya les hice daño e imagino que ya no quieren verme.- Todos nos quedamos sin habla excepto Edward:

-Por tu culpa estamos aquí, por tu culpa paso esto, deberíamos castigarte, pero estoy seguro y lo digo con propiedad que todos estamos agradecidos contigo porque a pesar de esto nos salvaste, entendemos que quieras irte…

-Edward tiene razón- interrumpí- a pesar de todo hiciste que tuviera a mis padres de vuelta conmigo, logré librarme por fin de los malditos Vulturis, y ahora el hombre que amo estará conmigo por el resto de nuestra existencia. Quiero darte las gracias por eso y si algún día quieres regresar te esperaremos con los brazos abiertos- los demás asintieron como señal de que estaban de acuerdo con lo que yo estaba diciendo.

-No me merezco esto chicos, fui un muy mal amigo, ustedes me dieron su confianza y yo la traicione.

-Eso ya quedo en el pasado amigo- dijo Edward estrechándole la mano.

-Ya sabes donde puedes encontrarnos- le guiño un ojo Rosalie.

-Si, y no intentes nada divertido sin mi- comentó Emmett

-Gracias por devolvernos a nuestra pequeña- dijeron mis padres.

-Gracias a todos ustedes la verdad no me merecía tanto de ustedes son las mejores personas que he conocido en mi vida- yo sonreí y lo abracé fuertemente- aun así debo irme, prometo irlos a visitar.

-Entonces, cuídate mucho Jacob.

-Lo haré.

Nos despedimos y emprendimos nuestro viaje de vuelta a Forks, antes tuvimos nuestra primera caza todos juntos en un bosque cercano, fue de lo mejor, ahora mi familia era grande y quizás viviríamos felices por siempre. En el camino tuvimos que robar ropa, dinero, entre otras cosas para poder irnos de vuelta ya que nos habíamos quedado sin nada. Rosalie fue la que mas se divirtió usando sus poderes.

Al fin llegamos a Forks, todo estaba exactamente igual de cómo lo habíamos dejado. Ahora tenia que volver a mi casa. No quería separarme de Edward pero todos debíamos poner nuestra vida en orden. Nos despedimos de mis amigos, y nos dieron un espacio a Edward y a mí:

-No quiero dejarte.

-Yo tampoco mi vida, pero no te preocupes, será solo por hoy, prometo que mañana iré a verte- dijo Edward abrazándome por la cintura.

-Esta bien, esperare pacientemente por ti, te amo- y me perdí en sus suaves labios.

-Yo también te amo. Tus padres están esperando.

-Lo se.

Cada quien agarro su camino y yo me fui a mi pequeño y olvidado hogar:

-Bueno, este ha sido mi humilde hogar, desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Esta muy bien pequeña.

-Bella, quiero que sepas que lamento que por mi culpa nuestra magnifica vida como humanos hubiera terminado por mi culpa es algo que nunca podré perdonarme-decía mi padre

-No hay nada que perdonar, todo esta bien, ahora lo que importa es que estamos juntos y seremos muy felices- nos abrazamos.

Al fin mi triste historia comenzaba a tener un final feliz.

* * *

**Holaaa!**

**Espero les haya gustado el capi :)**

**Saluditos y seguimos leyendonos :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos**

**Jacob Pov**

Estaba solo y triste y con ganas de querer suicidarme, bueno cosa que para mi era imposible. Pero tenia bien merecido sentirme tal y como me sentía fui una mala persona, traicione a mis amigos y eso es algo que aprendí en mi vida humana y que nunca debe hacerse cosa como esa; si la final lo repuse y ellos me perdonaron, cosa que no me sentía merecedor; pero bueno, ellos tienen un corazón tan grande como el universo, me dijeron que me quedaran con ellos que siempre tendrían los brazos abiertos, yo les di las gracias y decidí irme, necesitaba un tiempo para estar solo.

Vaguee por el mundo solo por días, semanas, hasta meses, buscando algún motivo por el cual seguir viviendo, bueno si es que a esto se le puede llamar vida, no encontré alguna.

Estaba cansado de andar sin rumbo fijo así que me quede sentado en la espesura de un bosque, pensando en mis amigos, la verdad con ellos pase momentos muy felices y si digo la verdad sentía un poco de envidia porque ellos eran felices a su manera.

Al tener tanto tiempo libre y sin poder dormir uno se aburre y nunca se encuentra que demonios hacer.

Muchas veces pensé en volver con Bella y sus amigos, pero luego me arrepentía y escogía un rumbo distinto, aunque siempre cerca de ahí.

Esperaba que algo sucediera, pero no tenia idea de que. Quizás el pasar tanto tiempo en soledad comenzaba a afectarme la cabeza y me estaba volviendo loco.

Una noche llena de estrellas decidí volver, esta vez, no daría marcha atrás, así que me dirigí hacia Forks con decisión.

Cuando me faltaban poco kilómetros para llegar al prado de Bella, un peculiar olor llamo mi atención, olía a bosque, madera y flores de sándalo, el olor definitivamente provenía de una mujer, y estaba seguro de que no era el de ninguna humana. La curiosidad me embargo, incitándome a seguir aquel delicioso aroma que comenzaba a alejarse. Corrí y corrí hasta que al fin la chica se detuvo, al verla me quede total y completamente estupefacto, si antes había pensado que no podía existir una mujer mas hermosa que Rosalie Hale, ahora estaba equivocado; esta mujer le daba tres patadas a Rosalie: su piel era bronceada, el cabello lacio y de un color negro brillante le caía por la espalda, iba vestida con un jean y una blusa sencilla, pero no se si era su naturaleza de vampira que la hacia verse hermosa o quizás yo estaba tan loco que me parecía una Diosa.

Su expresión era de ¿miedo? Quizás, pero con lo loco que yo estaba capaz y lo que quería era matarme, nos miramos por unos segundos hasta que ella decidió hablar:

-¿Quién eres?- demandó con una voz parecida a la del canto de los Ángeles, aunque su mirada era fría y en definitiva estaba a la defensiva. Trate de acercarme a ella, pero se alejo.

-No te voy a hacer daño… mi nombre es Jacob. Y, ¿tu eres?- contesté, ella me observaba de arriba abajo con cautela, por alguna extraña razón me sentía como expuesto y estaba completamente vestido, si ya lo se, estoy demente. Luego bajo la guardia y se acerco un poco:

-Leah- nunca había escuchado ese nombre pero ahora me parecía el mas hermoso de todos.- Es hermoso- le dije sinceramente.

-Si claro, gracias- respondió fríamente- ¿Eres nuevo por aquí?- preguntó

-No, pero hace mucho que no vengo ¿y tú?

-Solo iba de pasada, aquí hay muchos de los nuestros, bueno ya sabes de nuestra "especie" por así decirlo.

-Ah si, han de ser mis amigos…-expliqué. Ella alzo una ceja y se me quedo mirando como si estuviera loco…

-¿tus amigos?

-Si, es una larga historia- suspiré- si no estas muy ocupada puedo contarte o ya no vas a hacer nada mas aquí

-La verdad no tengo más nada que hacer, y nunca antes había hablado con alguien que tenga mi condición, ya sabes, eso de vampiro, y más aun que tenga amigos…

-¿En serio?

-En serio

-Bueno porque no nos sentamos en un lugar mas cómodo- sugerí

-Seguro, aunque sabes que eso da igual- yo asentí

Nos acercamos a uno de los saltos de agua que habían en el bosque y nos sentamos a hablar, le pedí que me contara su historia y me confeso que no se acordaba de nada de su vida como humana ni mucho menos quien la había convertido, me contó que se alimentaba de sangre de animales porque el solo hecho de matar para satisfacer sus necesidades le parecía asqueroso y repulsivo. Le hable de mi, de los Vulturis, de todos los poderes, Bella y los demás y toda mi patética y estupida vida. Ella se mostró muy interesada y hasta bromas me hacia, descubrí que comenzaba a gustarme, así que se me ocurrió una loca y absurda idea:

-Leah, ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a visitar a mis amigos?- no tenia ni puta idea de porque le pregunte eso. Se me quedo observando y para mi sorpresa contesto:

-Me encantaría.

Agarrados de la mano, si de la mano, no se como sucedió tan rápido, nos fuimos a casa de Bella, antes de tocar Alice ya estaba abriendo la puerta:

-los vi venir- exclamó muy contenta, yo me limite a sonreír. Leah parecía algo asustada a mi lado y la verdad yo estaba nervioso también. Luego apareció Bella, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett y los padres de Bella quienes corrieron a abrazarme y todos exclamaron:

-¡Jacob, nos alegramos de verte!

-Si, sin ti por aquí no es divertido hacer desastres- dijo Emmett

-Cierto, haces mucha falta- dijo Bella dándome un beso en la mejilla y luego corrió a los brazos de Edward.

-Pero pasen, no se queden ahí parados- dijo calidamente Renee

Pasamos a la casa que ahora habían remodelado y ahora era mucho más grande de lo que yo recordaba, todos se veían muy felices y eso me alegraba sobremanera. Leah también se llevo muy bien con todos; entre risas y juegos Alice me llamo aparte porque tenía algo que decirme, nos fuimos a la cocina:

-bien, ¿que es tan importante que me haces venir hasta aquí?- pregunté juguetonamente

-bueno, como sabrás yo vi venir, que venias, y obviamente que te encontrarías con Leah.

-¿Y que pasa con eso?- Alice hizo un puchero

-¿Puedes dejar que yo termine de hablar?- hice un gesto como que me pasaba el cierre por la boca y me quede en silencio. Alice continuo hablando: - ella es la mujer de tu vida Jacob, se van a enamorar y no van a poder vivir el uno sin el otro y créeme que si fuera posible para nosotros tendrías hijos con ella- me quede con la boca abierta, sopesando lo que Alice acababa de contarme- bueno, no te quedes callado, ¿Qué piensas de eso?- preguntó golpeando el piso de madera con sus tacones.

-La verdad me has dejado sin palabras…

-De eso me doy cuenta

-Alice, pero que quieres que haga- no sabia que mas decir

-Que vayas y se lo digas de una, así nos evitamos tanto drama, es mas si quieres les preparo una cena de pumas en la cascada en la que estaban hablando…- me sorprendí

-¿Y tu como sabes eso?

-Que parte de que los vi, ¿No me entiendes? Te lo explico con manzanitas

-Esta bien, lo entendí, iré a hablar con ella en este momento ¿Te parece?

-Si, me parece, así cuando vuelvan podremos darles las últimas noticias.

-¿Qué noticias?

-Te dije que cuando volvieras

-Ok, esta bien, que genio.

No fue necesario ir tan lejos, nos sentamos afuera en el porche a conversar porque todos tenían algo que hacer y se fueron al pueblo aunque yo sospechaba que salieron a propósito, yo no sabia como contarle eso a Leah, pero a mi me encantaba esa idea y quizás ella era con quien quería pasar el resto de la eternidad y mi razón para vivir de ahora en adelante. No sin mucho esfuerzo pude abrir la boca y contarle lo que había visto Alice, yo pensaba que se iba a ir corriendo o que me iba a golpear, pero en vez de eso recibí una mirada llena de ilusión que hizo que besara sus dulces labios, Alice tenia razón si me iba a enamorar de ella, y si íbamos a estar juntos por el resto de la eternidad para que seguir esperando; ella me respondió el beso dulcemente, pero luego me atrajo mas hacia ella y nos besamos apasionadamente, estaba en el cielo, luego nos separamos y nos quedamos abrazados sin decirnos nada hasta que llego Alice con los demás:

-¿vieron?, se los dije- son el uno para el otro

-Bienvenida a la familia Leah- dijo dulcemente Bella

-Gracias- contestamos ambos y luego nos echamos a reír

-Bueno tenemos que hablar- habló Edward sonriendo

-Si, Alice y sus locas ideas…, deberíamos meterla en un manicomio- bromeó Emmett.

-Si a ti en un internado para niños- contestó Alice

-Bueno, en fin, de lo que vamos a hablar es que todos queremos casarnos y Alice propuso organizar una boda en conjunto, igual ya su boda estaba pendiente desde hace mucho antes que pasara todo lo que paso- dijo finalmente Bella

-Si, ¿Qué dicen? Se unen también a esta boda en conjunto

-Pero, Alice, apenas nos estamos conociendo y ya quieres que nos casemos ¿Es que te golpeaste la cabeza?

-No, oh si, no se, y quédate quieto ahora es que hay tiempo para que se conozcan además aun la mega boda será dentro de unos cuantos meses o quizás un año, aun no hemos hablado con nuestros padres, tu sabes personalmente de todo lo que ha pasado…

-Yo estaba pensando en contarles todo y ofrecerle si querían ser como nosotros o seguir su vida normal como humanos, Alice ha intentado ver pero no ve nada de ellos, quizás se siente bloqueada con ellos- dijo Edward

-Si es lo mas probable, pero bueno aun hay tiempo- dijo Rosalie

-Bueno, esperemos a ver como va todo pero lo mas seguro es que terminemos haciendo lo que dice Alice, ustedes saben que siempre es asi….

* * *

**Hola, como siempre perdon la tardanza, es que no quiero terminar aun con mi primer hijo :(**

**pero ya solo le quedan dos capis, el final y el epilogo :(**

**Gracias a quienes siguen aun conmigo despues de tanto tiempo, en especial a Marita y mami Gina **


End file.
